Love vs Instinct
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Bersatu menjadi pasangan Alpha-Omega tak berarti masalah yang ada menjadi terkendali. Sebaliknya masalah kian datang bagai ombak pasang. Bisakah Naruto dan Sasuke bertahan tanpa saling menyakiti?
1. Chapter 1

Panas.

Sejak tadi hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Malam telah membumbung tinggi, namun sejak tadi tubuh dan pikirannya tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Sebaliknya, ia semakin sulit untuk memejamkan mata beriris birunya.

Tubuh yang dibalut dengan kulit berwarna tan itu hanya membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ditambah keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dengan deras. Sudah sejak tadi bajunya telah basah dan melekat pada tubuhnya yang ramping namun memiliki otot yang jelas terlihat, karena meskipun masih bocah ia tetaplah seorang lelaki.

Ia mengerang merasakan keadaan tubuhnya yang tak biasa. Dirinya hanya mengira-ngira, penyakit apa yang kini hinggap ditubuhnya? Namun ia merasa bahwa hal tersebut mustahil dengan adanya siluman yang berdiam di dalam tubuhnya dan selalu menyembuhkan semua penyakit yang dideritanya. Atau mungkinkah ia keracunan makanan? _Well_ , hal itu masih memungkinkan bagi tubuhnya yang kecil.

Tapi tidak, ia kembali menampik pemikiran tersebut. Ada yang berbeda dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Huh?"

Ia melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan mata birunya membulat dengan lebar seolah ingin lepas dari rongga kelopak matanya. Dirinya dapat melihat celananya yang kini telah basah dan membasahi tempat tidurnya. Sudah jelas ini bukan karena dirinya yang mengompol, karena demi Tuhan, ia sudah berumur 13 tahun.

Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya. Dirinya tak ingin mengakui hal ini, meskipun ia sering dikatai bodoh, namun ia tahu tanda-tanda apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Tidak…" lirihnya sambil meneteskan air mata dari iris biru matanya yang jernih. "Tidak mungkin… TIDAAAAAAAKKK…!"

Jeritan melengking yang dikeluarkannya di malam hari pada musim panas saat umurnya baru menginjak 13 tahun, menjadi momok yang ditakutinya dalam meraih mimpinya dimasa mendatang.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

 **Love vs Instinct**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuNaru, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Ninja-verse, Alpha/Omega pair, pheromone, mating in heat

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

For Fujodanshi Independence Day #8

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Manusia adalah makhluk dengan intelijensi yang tinggi sehingga dianggap sebagai makhluk yang memiliki tingkat derajat lebih tinggi bila dibandingkan dengan hewan atau lainnya. Namun di dunia ini, insting yang terdapat dalam manusia pun tak ada bedanya dengan insting hewan. Mereka tetap membutuhkan makanan, air, keinginan bertahan hidup, berkembang biak dan sebagainya. Hal inilah yang membentuk manusia menjadi tiga kategori berbeda dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka, yakni Alpha, Beta dan Omega.

Alpha, adalah jenis manusia yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi untuk menjadi pemimpin dalam kelompoknya. Dimana para Alpha memiliki kecerdasan, kekuatan dan kemampuan lainnya jauh lebih baik bila dibandingkan dua jenis lainnya. Ada sekitar 15 persen Alpha di dunia, namun mayoritas adalah pria. Meskipun ada beberapa juga Alpha berkelamin wanita, tetapi Alpha wanita tidak akan dapat memiliki keturunan karena tidak memiliki rahim dan tidak dapat membuahi. Namun kemampuan Alpha wanita sangatlah tinggi sehingga disegani oleh Alpha lainnya bahkan Alpha pria. Karena memiliki kemampuan yang baik, maka indera mereka lebih tajam bila dibandingkan dengan jenis manusia lainnya. Sehingga mereka dapat membedakan antara jenis Alpha, Beta maupun Omega dan dapat membaca emosi mereka berdasarkan aroma tubuh.

Lalu Beta, adalah jenis manusia yang memiliki kemampuan tak sebaik Alpha, namun jika memfokuskan pada satu atau dua kemampuan maka akan ahli di bidangnya. Beta sering disebut sebagai standar manusia yang normal sehingga jumlah merekalah yang terbanyak yakni sekitar 80 persen. Jenis manusia ini akan selalu menjadi bawahan Alpha dan tidak akan bisa menandingi kemampuan Alpha. Beta pria layaknya seorang pria yang subur dapat membuahi Beta wanita. Umumnya Beta berpasangan dengan Beta juga, meski tak jarang Beta juga dapat menjalin hubungan dengan jenis lainnya. Beta wanita dapat dibuahi pula oleh Alpha pria, namun anak yang dihasilkan akan selalu menjadi Beta juga. Sehingga tak banyak jenis Alpha yang mau berhubungan dengan Beta wanita.

Sedangkan Omega, adalah jenis yang paling langka bila dibandingkan dengan tiga jenis lainnya. Berbeda dengan Alpha yang terbentuk sebagai pemimpin, atau Beta sebagai masyarakat umum, Omega adalah jenis manusia yang dikhususkan untuk berkembang biak, alias sebagai subjek khusus untuk dibuahi dan melahirkan. Mayoritas Omega adalah wanita, namun terkadang ada pula Omega pria. Dimana Omega pria tidak dapat membuahi siapapun. Dikatakan bahwa Omega adalah pasangan ideal bagi seorang Alpha karena persentase untuk mendapat keturunan dengan jenis Alpha juga jauh lebih besar yakni 70 persen bila dibandingkan berhubungan dengan Beta wanita. Jenis ini berjumlah kurang dari 5 persen bila dibandingkan dengan jenis lainnya, sehingga Omega sering menjadi incaran banyak Alpha.

Di dunia ini, Omega dianggap sebagai jenis manusia yang sangat dilindungi karena dapat menghasilkan Alpha yang berkualitas apabila dipasangkan dengan Alpha dengan kemampuan tinggi. Namun banyak pula yang menganggap bahwa Omega hanya bertugas untuk dibuahi saja dan sering tidak mendapat perlakuan baik terutama jika memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah bagus seperti dua jenis lainnya.

Hal ini karena ketika Omega tengah mengalami _Heat_ atau musim untuk dibuahi, mereka akan mengeluarkan feromon yang menarik Alpha mendekat disekitarnya, namun feromon ini tidak akan diketahui oleh Beta. Alpha yang terkena feromon ini akan mengikuti instingnya untuk membuahi sang Omega dan menandainya sebagai milik mereka. Banyak pikiran kolot yang menganggap bahwa Omega hanya boleh diperlakukan sebagai 'istri rumahan' saja dan tidak berhak untuk menerima posisi penting dalam suatu pekerjaan. Karena dianggap akan mengganggu lingkungan sekitarnya terutama jika berada di lingkungan dimana Alpha bekerja.

Karenanya banyak sekali Omega yang menyembunyikan identitas dirinya ketika berada di tempat umum dan sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak keluar dari rumahnya ketika tengah mengalami _Heat_. Mayoritas Omega mengalami _Heat_ setiap tiga bulan sekali dan berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut dimana tubuh mereka sedang berada dalam tingkat birahi tinggi untuk dibuahi. Karenanya pada saat-saat seperti itulah para Omega akan mengunci diri di rumah mereka.

Namun kini sudah ada obat penahan feromon yang dikeluarkan untuk para Omega ketika akan mengalami _Heat_. Obat ini disebut dengan Suppressant dimana akan menahan feromon para Omega sehingga tidak akan terlalu meluas dan mempengaruhi Alpha yang ada disekitarnya. Karena banyak sekali terjadi kasus dimana beberapa Alpha bertarung untuk membuahi Omega yang sedang mengalami _Heat_. Untuk itu akhirnya peneliti kesehatan membuat obat tersebut untuk mengurangi jatuhnya Alpha dan semakin berkurangnya jenis Alpha.

Para petinggi di jajaran pemerintahan biasanya menyembunyikan keberadaan seorang Omega untuk nantinya dipasangkan dengan seorang Alpha. Karena Omega harus dipasangkan dengan seorang Alpha untuk melahirkan Alpha berkualitas sehingga mereka sangat dilindungi.

Dan disinilah ketiga jenis manusia ini hidup berdampingan. Dimana para Shinobi yang terdiri dari Alpha dan Beta menjadi pelindung bagi koloni dan desa mereka. Namun diantaranya masih ada Omega yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dan tak hanya diperlakukan sebagai 'peliharaan' saja.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Berkedip sekali, dua kali…

Cahaya matahari perlahan memasuki ruangan gelap itu dari celah tirai jendela yang tertutup. Namun hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua iris berwarna gelap itu terbuka dari kelopak yang tadi menutupnya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama dan menghela nafas begitu tahu bahwa ia berada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Perlahan dan pasti Uchiha Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai melakukan kegiatannya di pagi hari, seperti membasuh wajah, berganti pakaian dan membuat sarapan. Sambil menyantap sarapannya, ia memperhatikan cuaca di luar jendela apartemennya yang sangat cerah. Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut hanya mendengus sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa kini ia telah kembali berada di tengah-tengah Konoha Gakure yang menjadi tempat dirinya dilahirkan namun juga bersamaan dengan kenangan pahitnya yang kelam. Ia yang sebelumnya adalah seorang buronan, kini telah kembali meski masih sering diawasi oleh Anbu yang diperintahkan oleh sang Hokage. Mantan buronan ini masih sulit mendapat kepercayaan dari warga Konoha, namun ia tak peduli. Asalkan ada satu orang saja yang percaya, maka ia akan bertahan.

Iris oniks miliknya memperhatikan jam yang terpasang di dinding, saat ini baru pukul 7:15 pagi. Masih ada waktu panjang sebelum ia beranjak dari apartemennya dan keluar untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah pertarungan panjang dengan leluhurnya, ia kini tinggal disebuah apartemen di suatu daerah berada di dalam Konoha yang baru dibangun kembali. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sedikit bersyukur dengan kehancuran Konoha. Karena dengan begitu, Uchiha Mansion yang menjadi kenangan pahitnya kini telah terhapuskan.

Dan kini, ia menjalani kehidupan yang tenang bersama rekan-rekannya. Pemuda yang selalu berekspresi _stoic_ ini jadi sering tersenyum ketika ia sedang seorang diri seperti ini. _Well_ , walaupun tak jarang pula ia tersenyum ketika bersama orang lain. Contohnya…

DOK. DOK. DOK.

Sasuke tersentak dari tempat duduknya yang masih mencoba menghabiskan sarapan yang tengah disantapnya. Ia merasa tahu siapa yang mengganggu paginya yang tenang ini.

"Temeeee… Ohayooouu… Bukakan pintunyaaa… dattebayooo…" teriak suara cempreng itu dari pintu luar apartemennya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut hanya mendengus kesal mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya tersebut. Ia berjalan dari dapurnya dan menuju pintu depan. Begitu dibukanya, helaian rambut pirang jabrik, cengiran lebar cerah yang semakin memperjelas ketiga garis pipinya yang terbalut oleh kulit berwarna tan eksotis tampak di depannya. Sasuke memasang ekspresi wajah masam.

Wajah ceria Naruto tak juga menghilang meskipun diberi sorotan mata tajam dari pemilik apartemen yang diganggunya. Sebaliknya aura yang terpancar justru tampak semakin cerah saja. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia tidak lupa bahwa apaartemen yang ditinggalinya tidak berjauhan dengan tempat tinggal si pirang ini. Hanya saja, jika diganggu seperti ini setiap harinya… tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Dobe…" desisnya. "Bisakah kau datang dengan lebih tenang? Kalau kau belum sadar, ini masih sangatlah pagi."

Namun yang didengarnya hanyalah tawa kecil dari bibir yang menyeringai dengan lebarnya. Salah satu dari tangan berkulit tan itu menepuk pundak lebar Sasuke dengan santainya, sedangkan tangan satunya menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Teme? Kita kan bertetangga," ujarnya dengan riang.

Rasanya ia tak tahan untuk menjitak kepala pirang itu, namun ternyata pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sudah membuka suaranya kembali. "Ah, Teme, kau sedang sarapan, ya? Masak apa? Sepertinya aku mencium aroma yang enak. Hey, aku boleh masuk? Ngomong-ngomong aku juga belum sarapan. Hehe…"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Jujur saja, sudah beberapa hari ini ia sudah lelah untuk bertengkar dengan Naruto di pagi hari karena suaranya yang selalu mengganggu. Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membuka pintu apartemennya selebar mungkin agar dapat dimasuki oleh pemuda pirang itu karena ia tidak ingin mendengar suaranya yang kelewat tinggi dan mengeluarkan protes.

"Oh, Teme, terima kasih. Hehe… Permisi."

Sriiiing.

Begitu Naruto melewati tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya menuju dapur, kembali Sasuke dapat mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu. Alis hitamnya berkerut memperhatikan sosok ceria yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana oranye pendeknya. Perlahan ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Ia berpikir, sudah 3 hari ini hidung Sasuke mencium aroma manis yang terdapat pada diri Naruto. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa hal tersebut mungkin karena si pirang memakai parfum, namun sudah beberapa kali ia tanyakan namun hanya dijawab dengan tidak. Sempat juga ia berspekulasi bahwa si pemuda kelewat ceria ini memakan makanan manis selama beberapa hari ini dan hanya dijawab dengan gerakan pada bahunya.

Kaki putih itu melangkah menuju dapurnya dan mendapati Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menyantap makanan yang ia ambil sendiri dari dapur Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dan Sasuke? Ia hanya memijat jembatan hidung mancungnya yang terasa sedikit pusing dengan polah Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun sarapan bersama, meski sebenarnya Naruto tidak diundang. Sambil menghabiskan makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka, Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa hari ini, aroma manis yang diciumnya terasa lebih pekat bila dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Dobe, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan sumpitnya agar dapat memandang sosok pemuda beriris biru yang masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Hm?"

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Alis pirang itu mengernyit heran. "Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak memakai parfum atau makan kue sebelum kemari?"

Kepala berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi…" jeda sesaat. "Hari ini, aroma tubuhmu jauh lebih pekat bila dibandingkan kemarin."

Kali ini Naruto menaruh sumpitnya di samping makanan yang belum dihabiskannya. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi serius yang ditunjukkan oleh rivalnya. Sedikitnya ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa hal seperti aroma tubuhnya ini bisa menjadi masalah bagi temannya yang terkenal irit bicara ini?

Perlahan ia mencoba untuk mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi yang dapat ditangkap oleh hidungnya hanyalah wangi sabun yang ia pakai saat mandi semalam. Kembali ia mengernyitkan alisnya sambil memandang Sasuke yang tak kalah mengeluarkan ekspresi heran. Dan Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa heran pada si pirang di depannya.

"Teme, mungkin kau salah. Tapi aroma tubuhku yang dapat kucium hanyalah sabun yang semalam aku gunakan. Tak lebih," ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal yang kentara. "Kau mau mengatakan bahwa penciumanku ini salah?" geramnya. "Dengar, meskipun penciumanku tak setajam Kiba atau Kakashi, tapi aku masih sangat yakin bahwa penciuman hidungku ini masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Tapi Teme, aku tidak mencium bau apapun dari tubuhku. Mungkin aroma yang kau cium bukan berasal dariku."

Grak.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berdiri di belakang pemuda berisik tersebut. Perlahan ia menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuh si pirang. Yang sesungguhnya tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku aneh rekannya.

"Aku… benar-benar bisa mencium aroma manis dari tubuhmu, Dobe," gumamnya masih sambil mendekatkan diri pada leher Hokage-wanna-be tersebut.

"Eh?"

Naruto tersentak di tempatnya ketika merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke yang terasa menggelitik di lehernya. "Sasu… apa yang kau…"

"Kau yakin tidak memakai parfum atau makan kue, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Semakin lama, tubuhnya terus dicondongkan kearah leher tan itu. Sejujurnya pemuda _stoic_ ini tidak menyukai aroma manis atau makanan manis. Hanya saja entah mengapa ia merasa tidak membenci aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh rival berisiknya ini. Sebaliknya, ia justru semakin ingin menghirup aroma ini sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ditambah lagi wangi yang dapat dihirupnya terasa semakin pekat dan membuatnya ingin menyentuh pemuda pirang ini.

Rasanya ia ingin memeluk tubuh pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya ini. Pemuda yang selalu mengejarnya tanpa lelah untuk terus percaya padanya bahwa masih ada titik kebaikan yang ada dalam diri keturunan Uchiha terakhir ini. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menggerayangi tubuh yang terbalutkan kulit eksotis ini dan melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkannya. Hal ini membuatnya terus menghirup aroma manis itu dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Naruto hingga nafas hangatnya menyapu kulit tan itu.

"Te-teme… harus berapa kali kujawab? Ah…"

Oke, desahan itu langsung mengejutkan Sasuke dan tersadar akan tindakannya. Segera ia menjauhkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan memperhatikan tubuh yang terbalutkan kaos hitam itu sedikit gemetar. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandang kearah Sasuke dengan warna merah menyapu pipinya.

"Bi-bisakah kau hentikan itu? Kau membuatku merinding saja," dengusnya.

Perlahan Sasuke duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Selama beberapa saat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Iris kelam Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang kini tertunduk dalam. Ia tak dapat memperhatikan ekspresi apa yang tengah dipasang oleh pemuda keturunan dari Yondaime Hokage itu. Tapi ia dapat melihat telinga tan itu sedikit memerah karenanya.

Sasuke berdeham sedikit sebelum dengan perlahan meminta maaf kepada si pirang. Dan iris berwarna langit itu menunjukkan keindahannya perlahan, memandang langsung tepat kearah Sasuke. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Su-sudahlah, Teme. Rasanya aneh kau bersikap seperti itu."

Tak ingin meneruskan rasa canggung di antara mereka, sarapan pun dilanjutkan. Namun kali ini mereka lakukan sambil berbincang santai. Tak jarang pula mereka sambil bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

Suara Sakura memanggil dari kejauhan ketika melihat kedua rekannya sedang berjalan bersama. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang bambu yang tertutup oleh kain berwarna merah. Gadis dengan warna rambut seperti namanya tersebut berlari kecil mendekat. Senyuman manis tersungging dibibir mungil gadis itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menunggu hingga rekan wanita mereka berhasil menyusul. Dan tentu saja Naruto menyambut gadis itu dengan keceriaan yang berlebih.

"Kudengar kalian sudah membantu beberapa orang dalam memperbaiki rumah yang hancur, ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang cerah.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Sasuke, ia membiarkan rekan berisiknya yang menjelaskan. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sakura yang masih saja mengejarnya untuk memperhatikan lebih dari sekedar teman. Selama beberapa saat mereka berbincang bersama. Namun kini Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa aroma manis yang sejak tadi dapat diciumnya ketika bersama Naruto semakin pekat. Dan ia dapat melihat bahwa keranjang yang dibawa oleh rekan wanitanya adalah kue.

Sedikit ragu, Sasuke bermaksud untuk menanyakannya, namun ia juga dapat membedakan aroma manis pada tubuh Naruto dan kue yang dibawa oleh Sakura. Keduanya memiliki aroma yang berbeda meskipun keduanya beraroma manis.

"Oh ya, aku membawakan kue buatanku untuk kalian," ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kue hasil buatannya pada kedua temannya.

Sasuke yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya heran begitu melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto ketika melihat kue yang dibawakan oleh Sakura. Karena meskipun dirinya tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa kue itu tampak enak. Naruto yang sangat suka makan ini seharusnya menyukai kue yang tampak lezat itu, tapi reaksinya justru sebaliknya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah… eh… aku… a-aku sudah makan, Sakura-chan. Hehe…" sahutnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal melihat penolakan yang diberikan oleh rekan-rekannya. Sesungguhnya Sakura cukup tahu bahwa rekannya yang tampan itu tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, membencinya malah. Tapi penolakan yang diberikan oleh Naruto lebih membuatnya kesal, meskipun ia juga tahu bahwa kue buatannya pernah membuat pemuda pirang itu mengalami gangguan pencernaan karenanya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian temannya dan perlahan ia mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu. Perlahan Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di belakang Naruto dan memperhatikan sosok pemuda kelewat ceria tersebut. Hal ini tentu membuat hati Sakura senang karena dapat jalan berdampingan dengan sosok yang disukainya.

Namun sejak tadi pandangan Sasuke hanya pada sosok Naruto yang berjalan tak jauh darinya dan Sakura. Ia mengetahui bahwa sejak tadi rekan wanitanya ini mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan berbincang, namun ia sedikit mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau-"

"Sakura, apa kau sering membuatkan kue untuk Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Ekspresi bingung dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Sambil tetap berjalan santai, gadis beriris hijau itu memperhatikan ekspresi yang terpatri pada pemuda di sampingnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, dirinya merasa senang dan menganggap bahwa kemungkinan Sasuke cemburu jika mendengar Naruto mendapat kue buatannya.

"Eh, tentu saja. Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kau juga mau kue buatanku? Hehe…"

"Bukan itu."

Doeng.

Penolakan itu membuat jiwa Sakura terpuruk sambil menangis dan berteriak 'shannaro' di dalamnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya yang tersenyum. "Lalu apa?"

"Apa kau sering memberikannya kue beberapa hari ini?"

"Hmm…" gumam Sakura sambil berpikir. "Terakhir kuberi kue pada Naruto, itu sekitar seminggu lalu."

"Jadi bukan kau? Apa ada orang lain yang memberikan kue pada si bodoh itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, memutuskan untuk menceritakannya lebih dulu pada Sakura atau tidak. Namun karena hal ini mengganggu pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada gadis di sampingnya. Karena mempertimbangkan bahwa gadis inilah yang mungkin paling sering bersama dengan Naruto disaat Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Jadi mungkin hanya Sakura yang lebih memahami bagaimana kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Sejak tiga hari lalu aku mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Kupikir mungkin itu karena dia memakai parfum atau memakan kue manis. Tapi saat kutanya, ia selalu menjawab tidak," ujar Sasuke masih tetap memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang berjalan di depan mereka. Ia tak memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut mendengarnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ditambah lagi, hari ini aroma yang dikeluarkannya jauh lebih pekat bila dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Kembali Sasuke merasakan keheningan yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Penasaran, ia menolehkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya. Namun ternyata langkah Sakura terhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Hal ini tentu membuat Sasuke heran. Hal apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu terkejut dengan ekspresi seperti itu?

"Sakura?"

Lagi, tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda heran. Perlahan gadis itu mendekatinya dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk antara khawatir, cemas, tak percaya dan sebagainya. Tangan mungil milik Sakura mencengkram lengan baju yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan gemetar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menanggapi panggilan gadis tersebut. "Apakah…" jeda lagi. "Apakah aroma itu… aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto… membuatmu… ingin menyentuhnya lebih?"

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia ingin mengatakan tidak tapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya juga ikut menegang karenanya. Melihat reaksi ini, Sakura sudah memprediksinya. Gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan baju Sasuke. Lalu ia berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun, untuk beberapa hari ini, aku ingin kau menjauh dari Naruto," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Ap- Tunggu, Sakura, apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu justru terus menjauhinya dan mendekati Naruto. Sakura menarik lengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dan berbicara yang tak dapat Sasuke dengar. Maka Sasuke pun segera menyusul kedua rekannya.

"Tidak mungkin sekarang saatnya, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku-"

"Sasuke-kun seorang Alpha dan ia sudah mencium aromamu sejak tiga hari lalu, Naruto!"

Kini Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan oleh rekan lelakinya. Iris biru itu memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke, sebelum berganti menjadi pandangan yang ketakutan. Wajah itu begitu pucat sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya berubah menjadi semakin pendek.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi aneh pada rekannya itu tiba-tiba mencium aroma yang jauh lebih pekat dari Naruto. Aroma manis itu membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Ia merasa pikirannya sulit untuk dikontrolnya, karena saat ini entah kenapa ia ingin menyentuh kulit tan itu lalu menggerayanginya. Sasuke merasa ingin menjilati seluruh tubuh itu dan menggigit leher jenjang Naruto dan menandainya.

Tanpa sadar hal ini membuatnya terus melangkah dan tangannya sudah terjulur untuk mencengkram pergelangan Naruto. Ia ingin menyeret pemuda itu ke dalam apartemennya. Merobek baju yang dikenakannya dan…

Plak.

Sebelum Sasuke bisa menyentuh Naruto, Sakura sudah menghadang di depannya dan menampik tangan putihnya dengan cepat. Sesaat Sasuke merasa terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan. Ia dapat melihat pandangan tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis di depannya seolah mengatakan 'jangan sentuh'.

"Sakura…" tanpa sadar pemuda _stoic_ itu menggeram pada rekan wanitanya. Suara geraman yang dikeluarkannya terdengar sangat dalam dan seperti percikan kemarahan. Hal ini membuat baik Sakura maupun Naruto sempat gemetar karenanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, tenanglah. Kau sedang tidak mengendalikan dirimu. Saat ini kau sedang dikendalikan oleh instingmu, bukan dirimu."

Sebaliknya, respon itu membuat Sasuke menggeram semakin keras dan ia telah memasang kuda-kuda untuk merebut apa yang diincarnya. Pandangannya fokus pada Sakura dan hendak menyingkirkan gadis itu dengan kekerasan. Hal ini tentunya membuat gadis itu juga waspada apabila pemuda yang disukainya itu menyerang dengan tiba-tiba.

Wush. Duak. Brak.

Belum sempat keduanya bereaksi, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah Sasuke. Dan yang menyerangnya adalah Naruto yang memukul wajahnya langsung dan terpental sejauh beberapa puluh meter dari tempat ia berdiri semula. Sasuke bisa merasakan ngilu dan darah yang merembes dari mulutnya keluar.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Kalau kau berbuat sesuatu pada Sakura-chan, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, kau dengar aku, Teme?!" teriaknya. Namun tak lama tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu gemetar dengan hebat. Ia merasa kakinya menjadi lemas seperti jeli. Kaki Naruto berjalan mundur untuk mencari penopang.

Bruak.

"Uaaahh…!"

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura terkejut ketika yang membuat Naruto jatuh terbaring adalah Sasuke yang menindih di atasnya. Kedua tangannya mengunci tangan Naruto agar tak memberontak.

"Sa-Sasuke, lepaskan! Aah…"

"Naruto… kau…" pandangan Sasuke hanya berfokus pada sosok yang berada dalam kurungan tubuhnya. Aroma manis yang menguar dan membuat tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendalinya ini, tidak salah lagi. "Kau seorang omega?"

Iris biru yang biasanya cerah bagaikan langit di musim panas, kini meredup bagaikan tertutup mendung. Dan setetes dua tetes air mata terjatuh dari kelopak mata yang terpejam itu. Menyembunyikan keindahannya di antara rasional dan instingnya yang terus bertabrakan dimana ia ingin meraup tubuh itu atau memeluknya dengan kelembutan yang tak biasa.

"Dobe…" sebelah tangannya mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir.

Degh. "Aah…"

Keduanya tersentak dan sedikit mendesah ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Rasa panas menjalar dari interaksi tersebut. Tubuh Naruto memberikan respon dengan mencoba untuk mendapatkan sentuhan yang terasa nyaman di wajahnya itu. Ia ingin disentuh lebih jauh lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dari sentuhan itu ia dapat merasakan panas yang membuat dirinya bergairah dan ingin menjadikan tubuh itu miliknya. Tak pernah ia merasakan hal seperti keinginan sekuat ini meskipun ini bukanlah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan seorang Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ di depan matanya. Sebagai seorang Alpha, ia dapat mencium aroma feromon yang dikeluarkan para Omega, tapi tak pernah ia merasa terpengaruh hingga sekuat ini. Biasanya ia merasa sedikit pusing seolah kesadarannya dikendalikan sebelum rasa jijik memenuhi rongga hatinya dan menampik semua Omega yang mendekatinya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tahu, dan ia ingin dengan suka hati untuk menyentuh pemuda di depannya dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya.

Dan itulah hal yang akan dilakukannya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir yang biasanya berteriak memaki Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia bisa merasakan kelembutan pada bibir tipis itu. Dirinya bertanya-tanya, jika bibirnya saja selembut ini, bagaimana dengan bagian lainnya? Akankah sama atau lebih lembut dan menggairahkan? Ia ingin merasakan lebih, namun instingnya ingin menjadikan makhluk di bawahnya ini miliknya terlebih dahulu.

"…milikku…" gumamnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Naruto.

Hal ini membuat mata biru itu terbuka lebar dan memperhatikan rekannya yang kini berusaha untuk menandainya. Naruto berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang tadi sempat terbuai oleh sentuhan Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak dan menolak sosok pemuda Uchiha di atasnya meskipun kekuatannya perlahan mulai memudar setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pada tubuhnya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak menginginkan hal ini.

"Tidak! Sasuke, lepaskan aku! Sasuke… kumohon…"

Duak.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari Sasuke dengan memukul wajah tampan itu sekuat tenaga. Dan lagi, sosok Sasuke terpental sejauh beberapa puluh meter karena tidak bersiaga pada sekitarnya. Sesaat pandangannya mengabur sebelum ia dapat melihat Sakura mencoba membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Sakura-chan… bawa aku ke tempat baa-chan. Ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhku kali ini," ujar Naruto dengan suara yang gemetar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebelum ia membopong pemuda pirang itu di pundaknya dan segera melompat menghilang dari pandangan iris hitam Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di pipinya. Melihat tak ada lagi Omega yang diincarnya, iris mata itu pun berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan pola tiga magatama yang melingkar disekitarnya. Jiwa Alpha miliknya merasakan amarah yang menguasai ketika melihat Omega yang menjadi potensial pasangannya menghilang dibawa oleh orang lain. Yang terparah, dibawa oleh seorang Beta wanita. Ia menggeram dengan keras.

"Naruto… kau milikku!"

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Continue? Yes or no?

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Loohaaa, Fujodanshi-minna…

Udah lama ya gw ga bikin penpik. Kalau kalian ngerasa cerita ini berkesan terburu-buru n ga ada feel-nya, maaf ya. Gw dah lama ga bikin penpik, apalagi di fandom Naruto. Gw ngerasa kayaknya udah out dari fandom ini sejak adegan NaruSaku kissing di manganya. Ditambah lagi sekarang mereka udah nikah ama cewe n punya anak. Rasanya makin ogah gw balik ke fandom ini. Makanya gw ga tau latar mereka selesai perangnya kayak gmn dan ga gw jelasin disini. Wkwkwkwk… :v

Rasanya pengen bye maksimal dr fandom ini. Tp ga tau kenapa malah bikin lagi pair fave pertama gw ini. Mgkn ini yg namanya cinta pertama sulit dilupakan ya? Halah preeett… _

Gw lebih suka di fandom western dr pd anime skrg. Lbh bervariasi aja pairnya jd ga ngebosenin. Dan soal ABO Dynamics ini juga pertama kali gw tau pas di fandom Avengers dan ternyata seseru ini. Jadi makanya gw pengen coba fandom eastern juga ada cerita soal Male-Omega gini. Mgkn gw bukan yg pertama bikin ABO Dynamics di fandom Naruto, tp gw harap kalian suka. ^_^

Kalo kalian kurang ngerti dengan dasar ABO Dynamics ini, bisa coba cari di wiki ya?

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Belum genap tiga bulan, dan kau sudah mengalami _Heat_ lagi kau bilang?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade menjadi hal yang juga ditanyakan oleh sang Omega berambut pirang itu bahkan rekan wanitanya, Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Tubuhnya sejak tadi gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sesekali air mata juga jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Namun melihat kondisi pemuda ceria itu yang kini melemah, Tsunade memutuskan untuk membahas hal tersebut nanti. Kini ia lebih memfokuskan pada Naruto untuk mendapat perawatan di ruang isolasi khusus yang dibuatkan untuk para Omega ketika mengalami _Heat_. Dan diatas ranjang putih itu, Naruto berbaring meringkuk menahan hasrat dirinya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya di depan kedua wanita yang disayanginya tersebut.

Tsunade dan Sakura segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menguncinya dengan rapat agar tak ada feromon yang merembes keluar dan mempengaruhi Alpha pria yang berada disekitarnya untuk mendekat. Karena saat ini mereka tengah berada di Rumah Sakit pusat Konoha dimana setelah Tsunade turun dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage, ia menjadi kepala pemimpin disana.

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini pertama kalinya terjadi pada Naruto mengalami _Heat_ lebih cepat. Bahkan belum genap dua bulan dari _Heat_ sebelumnya," tanya Sakura penuh rasa cemas.

Tsunade terdiam sebentar sebelum mengajak muridnya tersebut untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerja dimana banyak dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerja wanita itu. Sosok wanita yang tampak muda itu mengambil beberapa berkas dan buku yang terdapat di lemarinya dan membuka untuk memperlihatkan isinya pada Sakura.

"Aku memiliki spekulasi tentang hal ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat kasus dimana seorang Omega mengalami _Heat_ lebih awal," ujar Tsunade.

Sakura membaca berkas dan buku yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh gurunya dengan seksama. Disana terdapat 3 kasus yang telah ditangani Tsunade dimana seorang Omega mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Naruto. Tertulis bahwa para Omega ini akan merubah siklus _Heat_ mereka yang tadinya tiga bulan sekali menjadi sebulan sekali bahkan dua minggu sekali. Dan akan kembali menjadi siklus normalnya ketika sudah terikat hubungan dengan Alpha.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini, Tsunade-sama? Siklusnya akan berubah menjadi 1 bulan dan kembali lagi? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sesaat Tsunade terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum dapat menyimpulkannya dengan sempurna. Dalam kasus yang kutangani itu, siklus mereka menjadi tidak teratur dan akan kembali seperti semula ketika sudah berpasangan dengan Alpha. Sehingga ada kemungkinan Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ lebih awal adalah karena mereka menemukan Alpha yang berpotensial menjadi pasangannya disekitar mereka tanpa sadar."

"Maksud anda… Naruto menemukan Alpha-nya tanpa ia sendiri sadari?"

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

 **Love vs Instinct**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuNaru, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Ninja-verse, child abuse, discrimination, soulmate bounding, rape

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

For Fujodanshi Independence Day #8

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Panas.

Meski sudah berkali-kali Naruto merasakannya,ia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia benci dengan kondisinya ketika sedang mengalami birahi tinggi untuk disentuh oleh seorang Alpha. Tubuhnya akan melemah dan hanya membutuhkan sentuhan untuk disetubuhi oleh seorang Alpha. Namun hingga kini ia berhasil selamat dari tangan-tangan kotor Alpha yang hanya mengetahui untuk membuatnya hamil saja dan menghasilkan Alpha yang lebih baik lagi.

Beruntung ia seorang lelaki dan tentunya memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang tak kalah hebat bila dibandingkan dengan Shinobi Alpha atau Beta lainnya. Namun ada kalanya ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini dan tak dapat menjalankan misi bersama rekan-rekannya. Ia hanya dapat memuaskan diri dengan tangan atau mainan lainnya.

Ia terus bertanya, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya kini? Tak pernah ia berada dalam kondisi _Heat_ tak sesuai jadwalnya seperti ini. Selama tiga tahun hidupnya menjadi seorang Omega, ia tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa ingin disetubuhi. Seharusnya masih ada waktu hingga satu bulan lagi untuk hasratnya datang, tapi kini siklusnya muncul berbeda hingga membuatnya tak sempat untuk meminum _Suppressant_ -nya.

Naruto telah mempelajari kondisi tubuhnya sebagai seorang Omega dan mengetahui banyak hal. Bahwa faktor yang membuatnya menjadi Omega adalah karena bersemayamnya Kurama dalam tubuhnya serta karena ia keturunan dari seorang Uzumaki. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang Alpha yang menikah dengan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina, seorang klan Uzumaki serta menjadi Bijuu bagi Kyuubi. Diketahuinya bahwa klan Uzumaki memiliki gen kuat sebagai Omega berkualitas sehingga banyak Alpha yang mengincar untuk menanamkan benih mereka pada Omega Uzumaki. Selain itu, klan Uzumaki juga terkenal sebagai wadah Kyuubi, dimana persyaratan menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi haruslah seorang Omega. Maka tak heran jika Naruto menjadi Omega karena Jinchuriki sebelumnya seperti ibunya dan istri dari Shodaime Hokage yakni Uzumaki Mito adalah seorang Omega juga.

Teori yang mengatakan bahwa pasangan Alpha-Omega akan menghasilkan keturunan Alpha adalah benar dengan kemungkinan persentase sebesar 70 persen. Namun dalam kasus orang tua Naruto, gen Omega yang dimiliki oleh klan Uzumaki sangatlah kuat sehingga gen Alpha yang menjadi pasangannya harus memiliki kekuataan gen yang sama atau lebih kuat. Maka dapat dipastikan bahwa gen Alpha yang dibawa oleh ayahnya tidak sekuat gen ibunya. Karenanya mungkin itulah mengapa ia menjadi Omega.

"Aaah…"

Tubuhnya kian memanas. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk menyentuh dirinya lagi. Naruto ingin segera menghilangkan hasratnya maka secara perlahan menekan tombol yang terdapat di samping bantalnya. Tubuhnya ini benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan akan seorang Alpha, tapi hatinya tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin disentuh oleh Alpha manapun. Trauma dalam hatinya begitu besar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan suntikan penenang saja.

Ia dapat mendengar dan merasakan kehadiran tiga orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Meski pandangannya mengabur, ia dapat merasakan bahwa ketiga orang tersebut adalah Tsunade, Sakura dan Shizune.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan suara yang gemetar, Naruto menjawab, "Kumohon… berikan aku obat penenang saja… baa-chan… kumohon…"

"Apa kau bodoh? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, disaat seperti ini kau tidak boleh menggunakan obat penenang atau akan mempengaruhi organ reproduksimu! Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Alpha, lakukanlah seorang diri. Saat Omega sedang mengalami _Heat_ , hasrat mereka tidak boleh dihentikan secara paksa, kau mengerti?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah protes, tetapi suaranya sulit untuk keluar. Namun ia dapat mendengar makian yang diberikan oleh wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga tersebut. Meski sedikit mengabur, ia dapat melihat bahwa Shizune memberikan 'mainan' padanya agar dapat memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Jika menurut Tsunade, maka memuaskan secara 'alami' yakni dengan menggunakan _sex toys_ akan lebih aman bila dibandingkan melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang Alpha.

"Naruto, kutaruh didekatmu, ya? Menggunakan ini lebih aman dari pada menggunakan obat penenang," bujuk Shizune.

"Naruto, berjuanglah," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan rekannya.

"Tidak… tidak…"

Maka ketiga wanita itu segera keluar dari ruangan perawatan Naruto, namun sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, sebuah sosok muncul di hadapan mereka. Ketiga wanita itu tentunya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejut mereka. Sasuke telah berdiri disana dengan Sharingan yang berkilauan akan amarah.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Shizune, segera kunci pintunya!" perintah Tsunade. Tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu pun segera menurut dan menutup serta mengunci pintu ruangan Naruto. "Pergi kau dari sini, Uchiha."

"Jangan menghalangiku! Naruto adalah milikku! Dia membutuhkanku!" geram pemuda Alpha tersebut yang masih mengikuti instingnya untuk merebut kembali Omega yang sudah diklaim miliknya tanpa ada persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau terlalu terbawa oleh insting Alpha-mu, Uchiha. Naruto tidak membutuhkanmu saat ini. Mundur! Atau aku yang akan memaksamu!" perintah Tsunade tegas. Perlahan tubuhnya juga sudah bersiap untuk melawan pemuda keturunan Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Diakui Tsunade, meskipun ia adalah salah satu dari Sannin yang legendaris, mantan Hokage itu tidak akan meremehkan pemuda Uchiha di depannya. Terutama karena ia tengah terbawa insting Alpha-nya untuk mencari Omega, dipastikan kekuatannya akan berlipat ganda.

"Jangan coba untuk membohongiku! Aku tahu dia membutuhkanku!" geramnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada wanita berambut pirang itu. "Aku bisa merasakannya… Saat menyentuhnya… aku tahu dia menginginkanku… Naruto, dia… membutuhkanku…" ucapnya lirih sambil memandang tangannya yang tadi menyentuh wajah pemuda berisik yang selalu mengejarnya. Tubuh itu seolah menanti sentuhan darinya sejak lama. Ia tahu, Naruto membutuhkannya saat ini. Masih bisa ia rasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jangan membual, Uchiha. Naruto tidak mungkin mau disentuh olehmu."

"Jangan berkata-kata seolah kau mengerti meskipun kau seorang Alpha!" bentak Sasuke.

Ya, Tsunade adalah seorang Alpha wanita. Namun karena ia wanita, maka feromon Omega manapun tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Ia dapat merasakan dan mencium aroma feromon itu, namun tidak akan memberikan efek apapun padanya. Sebaliknya, kemampuannya itulah yang membuatnya untuk memutuskan terjun di bidang medis dan membantu para Omega agar terhindar dari paksaan Alpha lainnya. Dan sebagai seorang Alpha yang berpengalaman, ia juga dapat merasakan dan mengetahui jenis manusia di sekitarnya, apakah itu Alpha, Beta atau Omega. Instingnya sebagai Alpha digunakan untuk membantu dan melindungi Omega yang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Aku tahu kalau ia membutuhkanku dan menginginkanku saat menyentuhnya. Kalau bukan… kalau bukan karena gadis Beta itu yang menggangguku, Naruto pasti…"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak menolakmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tsunade terdiam memandang pemuda yang tengah terbakar amarah oleh insting Alpha miliknya. Iris karamelnya memandang pada muridnya yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut di depan matanya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Sakura tampak gelisah karenanya. Tsunade menyimpulkan bahwa hal yang dikatakan pemuda itu ada benarnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan jelasnya. Lebih baik kau ikut aku terlebih dahulu." Tsunade menurunkan siaganya sedikit.

"Jangan bercanda! Naruto membutuhkanku!"

"Sebaliknya, ia akan menolakmu, Uchiha."

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?"

Tsunade tak menjawab justru berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke yang telah bersiaga apabila Alpha wanita itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya namun wanita itu melewatinya. "Tenangkan jiwa Alpha-mu terlebih dahulu, Uchiha. Jika kau tetap memaksa untuk bertemu Naruto, maka keadaannya akan semakin memburuk." Belum sempat Sasuke membuka suaranya, sudah terpotong kembali oleh kalimat mantan Hokage tersebut. "Ikuti aku."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tak menghiraukan perintah yang baru saja didengarnya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto. Namun dari kalimat itu, ada hal yang mengganjalnya. Seharusnya jika ia bersama Naruto saat ini, tentunya hal itu akan membuat si pirang berisik tersebut merasa senang karena mereka dapat berpasangan sebagai Alpha-Omega yang sempurna, tetapi kenapa justru akan membuat keadaan Naruto memburuk?

Mencoba menenangkan emosinya terlebih dahulu, Sharingan miliknya telah kembali menjadi iris kelamnya. Namun sebelum mengikuti wanita Alpha itu, pandangan tajamnya mengarah pada rekan wanita Beta-nya. Sakura yang mendapat pandangan tajam itu hanya terdiam. Namun denyut sakit yang dirasakannya di dada adalah nyata yang membuatnya tak berani memandang pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

" _Kau Jinchuriki pembawa Kyuubi!"_

" _Kau yang menghancurkan Konoha!"_

" _Jangan dekati anak itu. Dia monster."_

" _Kau menyedihkan."_

Pandangan itu tidak pernah membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Pandangan itu lebih menyakitkan bila dibandingkan luka yang pernah didapatnya. Rasa sakit yang lebih mendalam dibandingkan luka menyayat berlumur darah.

" _Omega sepertimu ingin menjadi Hokage? Pfft… menggelikan."_

" _Anak monster ini adalah Omega? Menjijikkan."_

" _Ini semua salahmu dan feromon Omega-mu! Jika tidak, aku yang seorang Alpha ini tidak akan pernah mau memiliki keturunan dari monster sepertimu!"_

Bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi Omega dan membuat para Alpha menginginkan sel telurnya. Bukan keinginannya mengeluarkan feromon yang membuat Alpha ingin menyetubuhinya meski mereka tak menyukai dirinya. Dan bukan keinginannya merasakan pengalaman pertamanya yang buruk karena menjadi Omega.

" _Omega sepertimu tidak berguna karena hanya berfungsi sebagai alat pembuat Alpha saja."_

" _Kau hanyalah seorang Omega dan tak lebih hebat dibandingkan kami para Alpha."_

" _Lihat dirimu. Kau mendesah seperti seorang pelacur saja. Bisa apa kau tanpa kami para Alpha?"_

" _Omega hanya harus tunduk pada Alpha."_

Tangan-tangan kasar itu menyentuhnya dengan leluasa. Menggerayanginya tanpa ada kelembutan disana. Hanya ada nafsu dan insting untuk menyetubuhinya yang berada pada pikiran para Alpha itu. Memaksanya untuk tunduk, menerima dan menyerah pada kodratnya sebagai seorang Omega. Saat selesai, mereka akan menimpakan semua kesalahan pada dirinya karena ia adalah Omega.

" _Semua adalah salahnya karena melepaskan feromon di tempat umum."_

" _Kami para Alpha hanya mengikuti insting."_

" _Jika ada Omega yang melepaskan feromon tanpa mengonsumsi Suppressant, maka jangan salahkan kami. Karena artinya ia sendiri yang meminta untuk ditandai oleh para Alpha."_

Adakah yang lebih buruk lagi untuk dirasakannya lebih dari ini? Ia yang seharusnya korban justru dituduh sebagai pelaku. Dirinya yang seharusnya dilindungi justru diperlakukan layaknya sampah. Ia yang sering dikatakan bodoh ini harus mengetahui kodratnya dengan cara yang buruk dan menjadi luka terdalam.

Baru mengalami _Heat_ keduanya, Naruto terpojok di gang terpencil dengan tiga orang Alpha yang menahannya. Mereka membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya dibelenggu paksa oleh ketiga Alpha pria yang tak ia ingat wajahnya. Meski tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan untuk dipuaskan oleh Alpha, namun ia tak menginginkan ketiga Alpha ini untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Ia merasa jijik meski tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi. Tapi tidak. Hatinya menjerit untuk melepaskan diri dari instingnya sebagai seorang Omega.

Dirinya yang saat itu masih berusia 13 tahun dan sedang mengalami _Heat_ , memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memberontak, namun tenaganya seolah terkuras tanpa sisa. Hanya air mata dan desahan yang dapat dikeluarkannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan sentuhan panas tak nyaman.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas ketika alat reproduksinya basah karena nafsu birahinya yang tinggi namun tidak sesuai dengan kondisi hatinya. Ditambah rasa sakit yang luar biasa ketika tubuhnya yang belum sempurna telah disetubuhi oleh tiga Alpha tanpa ada kepedulian terhadapnya. Serta bentuk dan ukuran setiap kejantanan mereka yang menerobos tubuhnya hingga terasa bagai terbelah dan tercabik tanpa sisa.

Semua itu telah menjadi luka dalam jiwanya yang terus terbuka hingga kini. Membekas seperti bayangan yang mengikuti kemanapun kita pergi. Setidaknya Naruto membutuhkan waktu sekitar 6 bulan untuk dirinya dapat kembali bersikap normal. Namun kenangan yang tersisa tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu, ia bersumpah tak akan tunduk pada Alpha manapun. Terutama Alpha brengsek yang selalu merendahkannya. Namun tetap, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi milik Alpha siapa pun. Meski itu artinya ia harus berjuang lebih keras lagi dalam menggapai cita-citanya.

Karena seperti sistem yang berjalan di belahan dunia manapun, hanya seorang Alpha yang dapat memimpin dan mendapat posisi penting pada sebuah kekuasaan. Mereka tak akan membiarkannya menjadi pemimpin. Statusnya sebagai seorang Omega akan selalu menjadi tembok terbesarnya yang akan sulit untuk dihancurkan.

Hanya tekad besar yang dimilikinya. Dan ia akan tetap mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage sebagai rasa balas dendamnya terhadap para Alpha yang telah melakukan hal semena-mena. Dirinya tak akan membiarkan para Alpha yang berpikiran kotor untuk menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Tapi…

"Sasuke telah menyentuhku…"

Baru ia sadari, belum semenit dirinya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang Alpha, dirinya justru hanyut pada sentuhan yang diberikan pada pemuda yang selalu dikejarnya tersebut. Sebaliknya membuat pertahanan dirinya retak secara perlahan. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan melemas karenanya. Dan berlanjut tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih untuk diberikan padanya dari pemuda keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu.

Naruto menyadarinya, sentuhan yang dirasakannya oleh Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dengan Alpha lainnya. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu lembut, nyaman dan menenangkan jiwa Omega-nya. Seolah ia telah menanti sentuhan yang hanya untuknya itu sejak lama. Bagaimana mungkin? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Hal ini tak bisa dipahaminya. Bukankah seharusnya semua Alpha adalah sama? Mengapa sentuhan dari teman sekaligus rivalnya itu terasa jauh berbeda? Pemuda stoic itu menyentuhnya secara perlahan, bukan dengan paksaan. Iris sekelam malam itu memandang pada dirinya, bukan karena ia dapat menghasilkan keturunan Alpha. Dan rasa panas yang menjalar itu terasa begitu menggairahkan. Meskipun tak ingin Naruto akui hal itu terang-terangan.

" _Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menjadi seorang Omega, Naruto. Maafkan aku juga karena telah membuatmu mengalami hal yang mengerikan tersebut. Maafkanlah diriku ini karena tak ada di sampingmu saat semua itu terjadi. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dan tak mengharapkan kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku."_

Saat bertemu dengan ibunya ketika ia hilang kendali akan kekuatan Kyuubi, ia tak bisa menyalahkan wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya tersebut akan semua hal yang telah menimpa pada dirinya. Semua bukanlah salahnya. Sedikitpun Naruto tak pernah menyalahkan ibunya akan semua ini. Ia tahu dan merasakan bahwa ibunya juga pernah mengalami kejadian serupa. Meskipun berdasarkan cerita sang ayah, ibunya yang cantik dengan helaian merah ini sangatlah kuat, namun ketika sedang dalam kondisi _Heat_ , Omega manapun akan menjadi lemah karenanya.

" _Tapi ibu percaya, suatu saat kau akan menemukan Alpha yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai. Seorang Alpha yang melindungimu bukan karena kau seorang Omega, tapi karena kau adalah Naruto. Seseorang yang hanya untuknya, dan juga ia hanya untukmu. Kau akan merasakan bahwa ia berbeda dengan Alpha lainnya. Sentuhannya, perilakunya, cara pandangannya padamu, semua itu akan berbeda. Aku yakin. Karena seperti itulah aku bisa mencintai Minato."_

Ibunya pernah berpesan padanya seperti itu. Sedikitnya ia berharap akan hal itu. Ia berpikir, mungkinkah menemukannya? Mungkinkah Sasuke adalah orang yang dikatakan seperti ibunya? Ia bisa merasakan bahwa sentuhan yang diberikan serta pandangan itu begitu berbeda dengan Alpha yang pernah menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya seolah menanti sejak lama sentuhan dan pandangan yang diberikan pemuda Uchiha tersebut padanya. Namun…

"… _milikku…"_

Kembali Naruto seolah ditampar pada kenyataan. Lirihan yang terlontar pada bibir Sasuke saat itu, menyadarkan pada rasionalnya bahwa rivalnya tersebut tak ada bedanya dengan Alpha lainnya. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanyalah nafsu untuk memilikinya tanpa ada perasaan yang terlibat di dalamnya. Bagi mereka, ia hanyalah objek untuk berkembang biak dan penghasil Alpha berkualitas.

Setetes, dua tetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tahu dan memahami bahwa kenyataan begitu pahit. Lagipula, memangnya apa yang diharapkannya dari rekannya yang ternyata seorang Alpha itu? Sebaliknya hal ini membuatnya ingin menjauhkan diri dari pemuda yang selalu dikejarnya untuk kembali dan berada di sampingnya ketika ia mendapat gelar Hokage yang saat ini juga mustahil untuk didapatnya.

Keputusan yang diambilnya terasa begitu ironis. Disaat Sasuke sudah kembali bersama dirinya, ia harus menjauhkan diri dari pemuda itu. Karena ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan seorang Alpha menyentuhnya. Meskipun itu artinya Naruto harus menghindari rekannya tersebut.

"Menyedihkan…" dengusnya masih dengan berlinang air mata.

Namun perjalanan dalam memuaskan hasrat birahinya masihlah sangat jauh. Belum lama ia memuaskan dirinya, kini tubuhnya meminta lebih. Dan secara perlahan tangannya menarik kembali dildo dan vibrator yang tadi sempat dipakainya. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang sekresi sekaligus reproduksinya sebagai seorang Omega lelaki. Lubang yang masih basah secara alami itu dimainkannya untuk segera menghilangkan _Heat_ yang mengganggu pikiran dan tubuhnya ini.

Perjalanannya untuk menghilang nafsunya ini masih berlangsung selama beberapa hari ke depan.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Brak.

Suara gebrakan itu seolah akan membuat meja kerja dengan ketebalan yang tak biasa tersebut akan hancur berkeping-keping di tangan pemuda berambut raven itu. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar karena amarah yang menguasai. Iris kelam oniks miliknya kini kembali merubah warnanya menjadi semerah darah.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" suara geraman yang dikeluarkannya bersamaan dengan aura membunuh dapat dirasakan begitu menyakitkan bagi siapa pun yang berada di sana. Jiwa Alpha yang penuh amarah menghampiri sosok pemuda berambut raven itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya. Membuat perhitungan atau membunuh para Alpha yang telah berani menyentuh sosok pemuda pirang yang tanpa lelah selalu mengejarnya. Yang telah berani menorehkan luka dalam membekas sepanjang hidupnya. Dan kini membuat Naruto menjadi rapuh.

"Fokus, Uchiha," tegas Tsunade. Tak sedikit pun ia merasa gentar terhadap aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda di depannya. Ia seorang Alpha dan telah memahami kondisi Naruto lebih dari cukup bila dibandingkan pemuda yang belum lama muncul kembali dalam kehidupan Omega muda yang saat ini tengah menderita dengan _Heat_ -nya. "Yang harus kau pikirkan saat ini bukan bagaimana cara membunuh para Alpha yang telah membuat Naruto mengalami trauma."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" mata Sharingan-nya mendelik marah pada sosok Alpha wanita di depannya. Bisa-bisanya nenek ini mengatakan untuk melupakannya agar tidak membunuh para Alpha brengsek yang hanya bisa berpikir dengan nafsu dan kejantanannya saja. Membiarkan para brengsek itu berkeliaran dan mungkin saja akan menyerang Naruto kembali? Tentu saja ia akan membunuh mereka semua.

"Kau tidak dapat memerintahku. Akan kutemukan ketiga brengsek itu dan membunuh mereka."

Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Sedikitnya ia merasa lelah berbicara dengan seorang Alpha muda kurang berpengalaman yang hanya bisa terbawa emosinya saja saat ini. "Sudah kukatakan untuk fokus, Uchiha. Jangan membuatmu tampak bodoh di depanku. Walaupun kau membunuh ketiga Alpha itu, kau tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa Naruto kini sudah tidak ingin disentuh oleh Alpha manapun lagi. Bahkan jika itu termasuk dirimu sekalipun."

Terdiam mendengar penuturan itu, pandangan penuh kejut dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Dalam pikirannya ia mengerti apa maksudnya itu, yakni Naruto tidak akan mau berdekatan dengannya, apa lagi disentuh olehnya. Dan kemungkinan bahwa Naruto tidak akan bisa menjadi miliknya. Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa? Karena ia tahu dan menyadari, bahwa Naruto dapat merasakan sentuhan menyenangkan yang terjadi ketika mereka berinteraksi tadi.

"Akan kujawab sebelum kau dapat bertanya," ujar Tsunade kembali. Ia memberikan gestur pada Sasuke untuk duduk kembali pada kursinya. "Karena trauma tersebut, Naruto telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menjadi milik Alpha manapun. Dia bermaksud untuk menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang Omega seorang diri tanpa pendamping seorang Alpha. Itu artinya, dia tidak akan mau di sentuh sedikitpun oleh Alpha. Walaupun dirimu sekalipun, Uchiha."

"Heh," Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku mengerti jika dia tidak ingin disentuh oleh Alpha lain. Tapi aku tahu, dia tidak akan menolakku. Aku bisa merasakannya, ia menyukai sentuhan dariku. Dan aku-"

"Teruslah kau menolak kenyataan, bocah. Kau pikir apa yang kau mengerti tentang dirinya? Kau yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupannya, apa yang kau tahu mengenai perjalanan hidupnya sebagai seorang Omega selama 3 tahun?"

Sasuke terhenyak akan pernyataan itu. Seolah menampar wajahnya langsung. Memberikan pukulan telak pada dirinya. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Selama tiga tahun ia berada jauh dari jangkauan Naruto, hanya ada kata balas dendam dalam pikirannya. Hanya sekilas saja ia beberapa kali membayangkan pemuda tersebut. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa rivalnya yang selalu ceria itu juga telah mengalami hal mengerikan yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan pada para Alpha, sama sepertinya. Menorehkan luka di hatinya, tak hanya berbekas namun selalu terbuka dan merasakan perih yang tak terkira.

"Perlu kau ketahui, jiwanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sembuh sekitar 6 bulan lamanya. Selama itu, ia hanya terdiam mengalami syok berkepanjangan dengan pandangan yang kosong. Dan ketika ia mengalami Heat kembali, ia berteriak dan menangis seperti orang gila. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Bahkan ia tak mau disentuh oleh siapapun, bahkan Sakura, Iruka atau diriku. Yang membuatku terpaksa harus menggunakan obat penenang padanya meskipun tengah mengalami _Heat_. Yang itu berarti dapat mengancam alat dan sistem reproduksinya untuk bekerja sempurna."

Sasuke terdiam dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sebelum dengan perlahan iris matanya berubah kembali menjadi warna oniks malamnya dan pandangannya tak fokus. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya dan menghela nafas berat. Hatinya kini terasa sangat sakit.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu masih tak menyangka bahwa hal tersebut memberikan dampak yang sangat besar bagi Naruto. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menolong pemuda yang selalu ceria itu. Tak berada disisinya kala itu. Dan ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa tak ada bedanya dengan Alpha yang telah membuat hati Naruto terluka. Karena sesaat tadi, ia berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah Omega yang harus dimilikinya. Tangan yang menutup wajahnya ini mengepal dengan gemetar.

"Jika kau terus memaksakan kehendak jiwa Alpha-mu padanya, kupastikan kau tidak akan dapat melihat wajahnya kembali karena semua ini adalah keinginannya. Tekadnya. Dan aku ingin kau menjauh darinya selama ia mengalami _Heat_. Kuharap kau mengerti hal ini."

"Aku mengerti."

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu terdiam dan sekilas merasa tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari pemuda tersebut. Pasalnya belum lama ini ia begitu penuh emosi amarah karena ingin memiliki Omega yang baru saja disentuhnya. Namun kini dengan mudahnya ia mengerti situasi yang ada.

Sedikitnya Tsunade merasa tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh bocah Uchiha di depannya. Karena sebagai seorang Alpha, ia tahu dan mengerti, jika seorang Alpha telah merasa menemukan Omega yang hanya untuknya, maka Alpha tersebut akan sulit mengerti kondisi si Omega. Karena yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah membuat Omega tersebut menjadi miliknya.

"Kau yakin? Karena yang kulihat tadi, kau begitu bernafsu untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Omega-mu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum ia memandang tepat ke arah Tsunade. Pandangan itu tetaplah tajam, namun bukan lagi berisi nafsu memiliki melainkan keyakinan pada dirinya. Ia meyakinkan Tsunade bahwa kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkannya adalah benar. Ia tidak akan mendekati Naruto sementara waktu.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah."

"Sebelum itu…" Sasuke membuka suaranya sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu berdua saja, Sakura."

Degh.

Sakura merasa detak jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Gadis Beta itu merasakan bahwa detakan ini bukan karena rasa kagumnya terhadap pemuda itu, melainkan karena rasa takut yang sejak tadi menghampirinya begitu mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang Alpha yang telah mencium aroma feromon Naruto bahkan sebelum pemuda pirang itu menyadarinya. Namun yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Maka gadis berambut pink itu pun mengikuti pemuda yang dicintainya untuk keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade bersama.

Ia mengikuti sosok Sasuke di depannya dan berhenti ketika mereka berada di lorong yang sepi. Mereka terdiam, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap membelakanginya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan pemuda yang sejak lama telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sejak tadi Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf."

Iris emerald gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Ia segera memandang pada pundak tegap milik pemuda di depannya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini sangat jarang mengeluarkan kata 'maaf' dari mulut tipisnya. Pemuda yang terkenal _stoic_ dan berharga diri tinggi ini bukanlah sosok yang muda mengatakan maaf seperti itu. Namun Sakura tahu, ketika Sasuke sudah mengatakannya, maka pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maafkan atas perlakukan dan kalimatku yang menyakitimu, Sakura."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan gadis di depannya kini. Iris oniks miliknya kini memandang rekan wanitanya tersebut dengan tenang. Tak ada lagi kemarahan padanya.

"Seperti katamu, aku tidak sedang dikendalikan oleh diriku melainkan jiwa Alpha-ku sehingga mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padamu. Karenanya Sakura, aku ingin memohon padamu…"

Setelah meminta maaf, kini Sasuke justru memohon padanya. Tentunya hal ini tidak lepas dari rasa kejut Sakura. Sosok pemuda yang disukainya ini bukanlah orang yang dalam satu kesempatan dapat mengatakan maaf sekaligus meminta permohonan pada seseorang. Karena bagi pemuda Uchiha tersebut, ia tengah merendahkan dirinya pada orang lain. Sakura memiliki firasat tak menyenangkan akan hal ini.

"Aku mohon agar kau dapat melindungi Naruto dariku. Jika memang perlu, gunakan kekerasan. Pukul aku ketika insting Alpha-ku mengambil alih pikiranku dan nantinya akan membuat Naruto menderita. Hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya."

Lihat? Firasatnya terbukti. Denyutan sakit kini yang dirasakan hati gadis itu. Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang disukainya ini begitu memikirkan keadaan Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke rela menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Sakura tidak bodoh, dan ia tahu bahwa pemuda Alpha di depannya menaruh perhatian pada pemuda yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai rival. Yang berarti Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Naruto dan ingin melindungi pemuda Omega itu dari Alpha manapun bahkan termasuk dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Dirinya yang selalu mengejar pemuda di depannya ini berharap agar Sasuke adalah seorang Beta juga seperti dirinya sehingga ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat bersama dengan keturunan Uchiha ini. Ia selalu berharap dan menolak kenyataan bahwa klan Uchiha juga sangat kental terhadap gen Alpha dan Omega mereka. Tak pernah ditemukan gen Beta dalam keluarga Uchiha, pengecualian terjadi jika mereka melakukan hubungan dengan seorang Beta juga maka keturunan mereka pun akan menghasilkan Beta.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu pelan. "Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa permohonanmu ini sedikit kejam untukku?" lanjutnya lirih. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Dan kau justru meminta bantuan pada orang yang menyukaimu untuk melindungi orang yang kau cintai."

Dalam satu hari ini, Sakura dapat melihat berbagai macam gejolak emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda yang disukainya tersebut. Seperti saat ini, ia dapat melihat wajah terkejut yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke pada penuturannya. Dan bagaimana bibir tipis pemuda itu membuka dan menutup seperti seekor ikan akuarium. Gadis itu perlahan mulai mengerti gestur pemuda yang menurutnya dulu cukup sulit untuk ditafsirkan.

"Aku… maaf…" lirih Sasuke.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum dirinya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu gadis Beta itu tertawa kecil. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya satu.

"Hari ini kau banyak mengatakan kata 'maaf', Sasuke-kun. Rasanya aneh mendengar kau seperti ini. Hihi…" tawanya kecil. "Sudahlah. Tanpa kau memohon padaku pun, sejak awal aku memang akan melindungi Naruto dari Alpha manapun yang tidak dikehendakinya. Walaupun itu dari orang yang kusukai sekalipun. Dan karena tujuan kita sama, yakni melindungi Naruto, mohon kerjasamanya, Sasuke-kun," ujar gadis itu dengan senyum menawannya.

Senyuman tipis turut tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke. Sedikitnya ia menundukkan kepala pada gadis itu sebagai bentuk menghargai darinya. Mereka adalah rekan terdekat pemuda yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai calon Hokage masa depan tersebut. Karena itu mereka bertekad untuk melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi bersama, bagaimanapun caranya.

Iris emerald itu memperhatikan punggung gagah pemuda yang pernah menghilang dalam kehidupannya dan Naruto. Dan secara perlahan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak mata gadis itu. Tanpa ada isakan, hanya tangisan dalam keheningan melihat sosok yang disukainya pergi dari hadapannya.

Sakura telah menyadari bagaimana kedua pemuda itu berinteraksi sejak dulu. Jika mereka sudah berbincang, bertengkar bahkan bertanding, ia tahu tak akan ada tempat bagi dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mereka. Mereka selalu fokus pada satu sama lain seolah dunia milik berdua. Ia menyadarinya, meskipun mungkin kedua pemuda itu belum sadar akan perasaan mereka satu sama lain, tapi Sakura sudah merasakannya.

Selama bertahun-tahun gadis ini berusaha menampik kenyataan bahwa keduanya telah saling tertarik sejak lama, namun pada akhirnya ia memang harus menyerah pada perasaannya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan sejak mengetahui Sasuke adalah seorang Alpha. Tidak, mungkin sejak Naruto berubah menjadi Omega pertama kali.

Dan yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah membantu kedua pemuda yang terkenal sangat keras kepala itu untuk menyadari perasaan mereka. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini akan sulit. Perlahan ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di pipinya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, karenanya akan kulindungi kalian. Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Sudah terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan yang kalian lalui. Setidaknya aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan kalian bersama kali ini."

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Continue? Yes or no?

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Hai, Gays…

Sorry gw baru update. Gw niatnya update per hari selama FID 8 ini, tapi karena komputer eror melulu, jadi kena pending. Dan gw jg belum nyeleseiin sisa chapter 2 ini, jd mgkn bakal tamat setelah lewat FID 8 nanti. Ya semoga gapapa ye? Hehe…

Gw niatnya bikin fict ini jadi 4 chapter, bisa aja gw lebihin atau mgkn malah berkurang. Tergantung kebutuhan nantinya.

Oke, sekalian gw jawab beberapa review disini.

Apa bakal ada lemon enaena dan Mpreg? Ya pasti, secara ini rating M apa lagi dasar dr fict ini adalah ABO dan Male-Omega dimana pastinya cowo disini bisa hamil secara natural tanpa harus dimasukin unsur sci-fict.

Masih ada yg bingung dengan timeline ya? Oke, jd pas pertama kali Naruto ngalami Heat itu setelah kepergian Sasuke pas dia umur 13 tahun, tapi sekarang umurnya udah 16 tahun. Dan yang tahu soal Naruto adalah Omega Cuma orang-orang terdekatnya aja dan beberapa pejabat Konoha.

Dan kayaknya masih banyak yang belum ngerti soal ABOverse ini ya? Simpelnya gini, Alpha itu jenis manusia pemimpin, biasanya punya kemampuan tinggi di bidang apapun. Misalnya kayak Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi dll krn mereka punya kemampuan tinggi. Sedangkan Beta sama aja dengan manusia standar, ada yg jago di beberapa bidang, ada yg biasa aja. Sedangkan Omega jenis manusia yg bisa hamil n dalam masyarakat social sering diremehkan karena dianggap yg paling lemah n bisanya bikin Alpha ikutan horny kalo si Omega juga horny. Jd dianggap pengganggu jg krn bs bikin kacau kalau ada Omega ada yg lg Heat trus jln2. Bikin Alpha jd ga fokus katanya. wkwkwkwk

Nah kalo ada yg bingung gmn kawin silang antara Alpha/Beta/Omega biar gw jelasin. Kalo pasangan Alpha/Omega akan menghasilkan anak 70% Alpha berbanding 30% Omega. Jadi kemungkinan anaknya jadi Alpha itu lebih besar, walaupun bisa juga nanti punya anak jadi Omega.

Pasangan Alpha/Beta anaknya pasti jadi Beta soalnya genetic Beta jauh lebih besar dibandingkan jenis Alpha atau Omega. Gitu juga pasangan Beta/Omega anaknya kemungkinan besar bakal jadi Beta. Cuman, biasanya pasangan ini jarang bgt soalnya jarang ada Alpha yang mau sama Beta karena mayoritas Alpha pengen punya anak Alpha juga. Gitu juga pasangan Beta/Omega jarang ada, malah mungkin hampir ga ada. Soalnya mayoritas Omega itu selalu dijaga untuk dikawinkan dengan Alpha.

Sedangkan pasangan Alpha/Alpha atau Omega/Omega itu ga ada sama sekali. Karena yg td udah gw jelasin, mayoritas Alpha pengen punya anak Alpha, nah kalo Alpha/Alpha ga akan punya anak karena dua-duanya fertile alias ga punya rahim walaupun jenis kelaminnya cewe sekalipun kayak Tsunade. Omega/Omega juga ga mgkn ada soalnya setiap Omega bener-bener dijaga sampe mereka bisa dikawinkan sama Alpha supaya jenis keduanya ga punah sama Beta. Dan yang udah gw jelasin di chap 1, Omega ga bakal bisa bikin siapapun hamil walaupun Omega itu cowo. Soalnya sperma mereka sangat lemah utk bikin Omega lain atau Beta cewe bisa hamil.

Nah sisanya mgkn bakal gw jelasin perlahan di fict next chap.

Kalo ada yg minta supaya gw netap di fandom Naruto, aduh jgn terlalu berharap ya? Hehe… dunia nyata itu lebih kejam dari pada fandom. Dan yg kmrn gw blg, gw udah empet ama ending Naruto.

Oh btw, walopun gw ga suka Sakura, bkn berarti dia bakal gw bashing disini. Disini Sakura gw bikin cewe yg pengertian walopun tetep kasar. Mgkn agak OOC tp ya sudahlah. Udah lama gw ga maen disini. Maaf yaa…

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Baa-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? _Heat_ kali ini benar-benar tak biasanya. Muncul secara tiba-tiba yang bahkan belum genap dua bulan sejak siklus _Heat_ -ku sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi kali ini lebih lama dua hari."

Naruto tahu bahwa _Heat_ yang dialaminya kali ini benar-benar jauh berbeda bila dibandingkan yang biasanya. Sudah lima hari ini ia mengalami _Heat_ yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dimana seharusnya siklusnya telah selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kelelahan akan birahinya yang tinggi. Setelah dirasa _Heat_ -nya telah selesai, Naruto membutuhkan waktu sebanyak dua belas jam untuk tertidur agar tenaganya kembali.

Saat ini ia masih berada di dalam ruang isolasi perawatan khusus Omega dengan cairan infus yang mengalir di lengannya. Omega yang telah mengalami _Heat_ mayoritas mengalami dehidrasi dan kelelahan yang berat. Karena tubuhnya terpaksa harus mengalami birahi tinggi setiap beberapa jam sekali. Sehingga kebutuhan akan cairan dan makanan sangatlah tinggi. Tak jarang pula Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ akan pingsan bahkan koma selama beberapa hari setelahnya. Terutama bagi Omega yang belum memiliki ikatan dengan Alpha. Berbeda dengan Omega yang memiliki pasangan, maka Alpha merekalah yang akan mengurus kebutuhan si Omega agar tak kekurangan cairan maupun energi dengan merawatnya.

Di hadapannya terdapat Alpha dan Beta wanita yakni Tsunade dan Shizune. Ia tahu kedua wanita ini pasti mengetahui sesuatu akan siklus _Heat_ -nya yang berkepanjangan lebih dari batas normal. Selain karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang ahli di bidang medis, tentunya karena mereka peduli pada diri Naruto. Karena itu ia yakin bahwa kedua wanita ini memiliki kesimpulan sendiri.

Ia dapat melihat Tsunade yang tampak serius memandang kearahnya. Maka dapat dipastikan bahwa siklus _Heat_ -nya kali ini memiliki masalah yang serius hingga atmosfir Alpha wanita itu begitu keras.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan kondisi tubuhmu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Tsunade. Pemuda Omega di depannya mengira-ngira apa yang akan ditanyakan wanita tersebut. "Apa kau masih tidak ingin berhubungan dengan seorang Alpha?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengarnya. Iris biru itu memandang dengan tatapan tajam pada wanita di hadapannya. "Tidak," tegasnya. "Baa-chan, kau yang paling tahu alasannya. Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa siklus yang kualami kali ini berhubungan dengan hal itu?"

Tsunade memejamkan matanya perlahan dan tak mengatakan apapun. Namun hal itu sudah menjadi persetujuan dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Pemuda itu membuang wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Kali ini ia mendengar Shizune yang membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah, berdasarkan hasil tes biologi yang kami ambil, alat dan sistem reproduksimu telah terbentuk dengan sempurna, Naruto. Semuanya berfungsi dengan normal. Dan kondisimu saat ini sedang dalam keadaan prima meskipun dulu kau pernah disuntik obat penenang ketika kau mengalami _Heat_. Dimana seharusnya bisa terjadi disfungsional pada reproduksimu. Namun ternyata tak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan kini," ujar wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Aku lebih memilih agar reproduksiku tak berfungsi dengan baik."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Naruto. Hal itu dapat membahayakan dirimu," cemas Shizune.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memilih tidak memiliki reproduksi yang baik jika hal itu hanya membuatku menjadi objek berkembang biak di mata para Alpha saja. Karena aku tidak akan mau menjadi submisif hanya untuk Alpha."

"Meskipun tubuhmu sendiri yang menginginkan hal itu?" tanya Tsunade.

Iris biru itu membulat dan memandang tajam wanita Alpha di depannya. "Ap-Apa maksudmu, Baa-chan?"

Wanita itu kini membuka kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup. Iris karamel itu memandang secara penuh pada pemuda di depannya. "Tanpa kau sadari, tubuhmu mengalami _Heat_ lebih awal karena menemukan Alpha yang sesuai disekitarmu."

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

 **Love vs Instinct**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuNaru, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Ninja-verse, child abuse, discrimination, soulmate bounding, rape

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

For Fujodanshi Independence Day #8

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Setidaknya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 detik bagi Naruto untuk merespon perkataan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir merah mantan Hokage di depannya. Bagaimana dengan ekspresi wajahnya? Sebaliknya, ia tidak berekspresi sama sekali, sangat datar tanpa ada respon apapun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud, Baa-chan. Bisa dijelaskan dengan lebih sederhana lagi?"

Tsunade dan Shizune hanya menghela nafas dengan berat dan kembali dibuktikan dengan nyata akan kebodohan pemuda di depan mereka. Mereka lupa bahwa pemuda ini lebih mudah menyerap sesuatu melalui gerakan tubuhnya bila dibandingkan dengan penjelasan melalui mulut. Mereka berpikir bahwa menjelaskan hal ini akan panjang dan lama tentunya.

Menghela nafas, Tsunade berusaha untuk menjelaskannya pada pemuda pirang di depannya. "Sederhananya, ada kemungkinan tubuh Omega-mu merespon pada Alpha yang memang seharusnya berjodoh denganmu sehingga hal itu yang memicu _Heat_ -mu datang lebih awal. Tubuhmu menemukan jodoh Alpha-mu dan bermaksud untuk menariknya menjadi pasanganmu."

Pemuda Omega di depannya menautkan alisnya mengekspresikan tanda tidak mengerti. "Berjodoh?" tanyanya bingung. "Pfft… Ahahahaha… Apa-apaan itu?!" tawanya keras yang tentunya membuat kedua wanita di depannya memandang heran dengan respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, bocah?"

Pemuda pirang itu masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa geli dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. "…Haha… Habisnya… Hihihi… Baru kali ini aku mendengar bahwa Alpha dan Omega bisa berjodoh. Hahaha… Karena yang kutahu, dua ras itu dijodohkan, bukan karena berjodoh, Baa-chan. Hehe…"

"Tertawalah sesukamu, bocah," dengus Tsunade sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah buah dadanya yang besar dan membuatnya lebih menonjol. "Bertahun-tahun aku berada di dunia medis, dan kasus sepertimu ini bukan pertama kalinya kutangani," lanjutnya.

Mendengar hal itu, tawa keras Naruto langsung terhenti dan kini iris birunya memandang lurus pada Alpha wanita di depannya dengan serius. "Maksudmu… ada Omega lain yang mengalami kejadian serupa sepertiku?"

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. Ia merubah posisi duduknya dan mengambil posisi yang dirasanya nyaman sebelum kembali membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan lebih mendetail pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kau, pernah beberapa kali aku mendapat 3 kasus yang sama dimana para Omega ini mengalami _Heat_ yang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Ditambah lagi mereka juga harus merasakan _Heat_ lebih lama seperti yang kau alami. Dapat kukatakan bahwa kau masih beruntung karena hanya mengalami 5 hari, tapi mereka dapat mengalaminya hingga 7 hari atau terkadang lebih."

"Ap-Seminggu atau lebih? Itu gila!" seru Naruto tak percaya dengan ekspresi yang horor.

"Mereka yang mengalami _Heat_ lebih dari seminggu akan langsung pingsan karena kekurangan cairan dan mengalami koma selama beberapa hari. Selama itu aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar agar para Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ tak biasa ini bisa disembuhkan. Karena itu aku membuat obat Suppressant, namun rupanya obat ini tidak berpengaruh ketika sudah mengalami _Heat_ dan hanya berpengaruh ketika meminum Suppressant sebelum mengalaminya."

Ya, Naruto mengetahui hal itu dan mengalaminya sendiri. Suppressant tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun ketika dikonsumsi saat mengalami _Heat_ , sebaliknya Omega yang meminum obat itu saat mengalami _Heat_ akan membuat tubuh mereka semakin berat. Obat tersebut harus dikonsumsi minimal tiga hingga sehari sebelum mengalami _Heat_. Setiap Omega yang akan mengalami _Heat_ akan merasa gejolak pada tubuhnya dan mengetahui bahwa _Heat_ mereka akan datang. Maka saat itulah mereka harus meminum obat itu untuk menghindari feromon yang menyebar dan dapat mempengaruhi Alpha disekitarnya. Omega yang telah meminum obat ini tidak akan mempengaruhi Alpha manapun meskipun tengah mengalami _Heat_.

"Setelah itu, Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ tak sesuai jadwal tersebut akan mengalaminya kembali setiap sebulan sekali," lanjut Tsunade. Mendengar hal ini membuat iris biru pemuda di depannya terbelalak semakin lebar dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang jelas nampak disana. Wanita pirang itu tahu bahwa Naruto mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang menjadi alasan dirinya merasakan trauma. Sejujurnya Tsunade merasa sedih karena kondisi tubuh pemuda Omega di depannya tidak sesuai dengan kondisi jiwanya.

"Namun kondisi _Heat_ abnormal itu bisa kembali menjadi periode seperti biasanya."

Kalimat ini membuat Naruto memfokuskan dirinya pada Alpha wanita yang selalu dihormatinya tersebut. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap. Naruto berharap agar masalah ini selesai tanpa harus mengalami hal yang menyakitkan menurutnya.

"Dari tiga kasus tersebut, aku menyimpulkan bahwa periode _Heat_ mereka akan kembali menjadi normal setelah terikat dengan Alpha."

Kembali rasanya harapan Naruto dijatuhkan begitu saja dengan kalimat setelahnya. Ia menggeram dengan penuh amarah. "Kalau begitu apa bedanya jika pada akhirnya aku harus tunduk pada Alpha, hah?!" serunya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya dan tampak jelas urat-uratnya yang menonjol karena menekan pada sprei dan selimut ranjangnya.

"Aku belum selesai. Dengarkan hingga selesai, bocah," ujar Tsunade tenang. Ia mulai kembali menjelaskan pada pemuda pirang di depannya. "Untuk ketiga kasus pasangan Alpha-Omega ini jelas berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan pasangan Alpha-Omega lainnya. Kau pun tahu bahwa Omega selalu berada dibawah pengawasan pemerintah dimana nantinya akan dipasangkan dengan Alpha terbaik yang dipilih oleh para tetua agar menghasilkan keturunan dengan kualitas baik pula," jelasnya perlahan.

Naruto hanya terdiam karena ia mengetahui hal tersebut, namun ekspresinya masih tetap mengeras karena ia tidak menyukai hal yang sudah jelas ia ketahui. Bisa dikatakan ia membencinya. Dengan pengalaman menyakitkan yang pernah dialaminya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa membenci hal tersebut?

"Namun berdasarkan hal tersebut, setelah kuteliti, pasangan Alpha-Omega yang dijodohkan oleh para tetua memiliki hubungan yang rentan. Meskipun Omega tersebut sudah terikat dengan seorang Alpha, tapi apabila mereka mengalami _Heat_ rupanya juga mempengaruhi Alpha lainnya yang ada di sekitar. Sehingga sering pula Omega tersebut akan mudah diambil oleh Alpha lainnya."

Rahang Naruto mengeras karenanya. Bukannya ia tak tahu, namun ia menganggap bahwa Omega memang hanya sebagai alat untuk berkembang biak saja bagi para Alpha. Tak ada nilai berharga bagi Omega selain itu. Sering ia melihat dimana seorang Omega yang sudah memiliki pasangan dengan seorang Alpha akan mudah direbut oleh Alpha lainnya sehingga sering terjadi pertikaian antar Alpha yang memperebutkan Omega tersebut.

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kondisi itu tidak terjadi pada kasus Omega yang mengalami abnormal sepertimu."

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto merasa terkejut dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita di depannya. "Apa maksud, Baa-chan?"

"Sebelumnya akan kuceritakan hal lainnya, Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ biasanya akan menerima Alpha manapun yang mau menyetubuhinya, 'kan? Namun Omega dari ketiga kasus ini tidak dapat menerima sembarangan Alpha untuk terikat dengannya."

"Ap-benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku juga belum mendapatkan jawaban pastinya dan masih dalam tahap asumsiku. Hanya saja, ketiga Omega ini selalu memberontak dengan keras kepada Alpha lain yang mendekatinya dan hanya mau disetubuhi oleh satu Alpha saja."

"Mus… tahil…"

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. Memang hal tersebut terdengar mustahil ketika ada Omega yang menolak Alpha mendekat untuk disetubuhi saat sedang mengalami _Heat_. "Namun hal itu benar terjadi. Ketiga Omega tersebut hanya menerima satu Alpha saja dan tidak mau didekati oleh Alpha lainnya ketika mengalami _Heat_. Saat kasus pertama yang kutangani, Omega tersebut dipaksa oleh para tetua agar dipasangkan dengan Alpha yang ditolaknya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Omega itu lalu mati karena terus memberontak."

Terkejut bukan kepalang, Naruto tak pernah mendengar kejadian hal tersebut. Ia tak tahu jika Omega dipaksa berhubungan dengan Alpha yang bukan dikehendakinya akan berakhir seperti itu. "Aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

Wanita Alpha itu mendengus mendengar pernyataan pemuda di depannya. "Tentu saja kau tak pernah mendengarnya karena kasus tersebut ditutup-tutupi oleh para tetua busuk itu. Setelah itu, diputuskan peraturan bahwa Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ tak boleh dipaksa untuk berhubungan dengan Alpha yang tidak dikehendakinya. Dan peraturan itu berlaku hingga saat ini."

Naruto mengerti bahwa Omega kini cukup mempengaruhi karena persentasenya yang paling sedikit bila dibandingkan jenis lainnya, sehingga penjagaan terhadap Omega cukup ketat untuk dilindungi. Karena kemungkinan akan punahnya Omega pun akan mempengaruhi jumlah Alpha dan dunia hanya akan dipenuhi oleh Beta saja. Maka ditakutkan dunia akan hancur karena tak adanya pemimpin yang mengendalikan.

"Karena itulah dari beberapa kasus tersebut serta dirimu, aku dapat mengasumsikan bahwa diantara pasangan Alpha-Omega, ada di antara mereka yang benar-benar berjodoh dan menjadi pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bahasa lainnya adalah _Soulmate_ ," ujar Tsunade.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya menerawang pada selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Jadi… kau mau mengatakan bahwa… jiwa Omega-ku sendiri yang dengan sengaja mengalami _Heat_ lebih cepat untuk menarik Alpha yang dirasanya benar-benar sebagai pasanganku, begitu?" tanyanya lirih.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya bahwa pertanyaan itu pun sulit untuk diucapkan oleh pemuda pirang di depannya. Dapat ia dengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar serta aroma tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan tidak ingin menerima kenyataan dimana kondisi tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan kondisi mentalnya. Tubuhnya menginginkan untuk mengikat dirinya dengan seorang Alpha yang dirasanya sebagai jodoh, namun trauma dalam hatinya juga tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja lalu mengikuti instingnya.

Sebenarnya Tsunade cukup khawatir dengan kondisi jiwa Naruto jika pemuda itu sudah memahami maksud pembicaraan ini. Dimana ia menyadari bahwa pergolakan batin dan tubuhnya yang tak sesuai dikhawatirkan akan membebani Naruto dan akan membuatnya menjadi gila.

"Aku…" lirihnya membuka suara perlahan. "Aku… tetap tidak ingin berhubungan-"

"Sebelum kau memutuskan hal itu, kuberitahu sesuatu, bocah," potong Tsunade. "Kubilang tadi bahwa ada 3 kasus yang kutangani dan mengalami kejadian serupa sepertimu sebelumnya, dimana kasus pertama Omega tersebut mati. Namun kasus ke dua dan ke tiga berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan lama dan tidak terganggu dengan insiden pertikaian antar Alpha."

"Huh? Bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Entah bagaimana kedua Omega ini meskipun mengalami Heat dimana ada Alpha lain disekitarnya, para Alpha tersebut tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun pada feromon Omega tersebut. Sebaliknya para Alpha lainnya menjauh dari Omega ini dan yang mendekat hanyalah Alpha pasangan mereka saja. Saat kuteliti, sepertinya jiwa para Alpha itu tidak bangkit dengan feromon si Omega, dan memang aroma feromon Omega tersebut sangatlah berbeda dan tidak membangkitkan gairah Alpha lainnya."

Naruto terdiam mencoba mencerna penjelasan yang diberikan pada wanita mantan Hokage tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka suaranya, "Jadi… maksudmu…"

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui dugaan pemuda pirang di depannya. "Ada kemungkinan Omega yang berjodoh dengan Alpha mereka hanya akan mempengaruhi pasangannya sendiri ketika mengalami _Heat_ tanpa diganggu oleh Alpha lainnya. Dan memang, sejak Omega tersebut berpasangan dengan Alpha mereka, tak pernah terjadi insiden pertikaian antar Alpha untuk memperebutkan Omega tersebut."

Naruto termenung mendengarnya. Ia menelaah baik-baik akan penjelasan yang sejak tadi diberikan oleh Tsunade padanya. Poin-poin yang didapatnya yakni, ia mengalami _Heat_ abnormal karena jiwa Omega-nya mencari jodoh Alpha di sekitarnya; Omega seperti dirinya hanya dapat berpasangan dengan satu Alpha saja; dan ketika mereka sudah berpasangan maka ia tidak perlu berganti-ganti pasangan dengan Alpha lainnya. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan dijadikan alat sebagai berkembang biak bagi para Alpha.

Sedikitnya pemuda Omega yang ingin menjadi Hokage di masa depan ini merasa senang mendengarnya. Karena ia sangat benci kemungkinan dirinya yang akan diperebutkan oleh banyak Alpha dan hanya mengincar sel telurnya saja. Dengan kemungkinan dirinya yang hanya dapat berpasangan dengan satu orang Alpha saja, maka ia juga bisa mencintai-

Ekspresi wajah Naruto kembali muram. Sebelah tangannya menutup wajahnya dan sedikit frustasi dengan pemikirannya tersebut. Ia membantah pemikiran tersebut.

"Tidak…" lirihnya. Hal ini membuat ekspresi Tsunade dan Shizune menjadi bingung dengan perubahan wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya tampak senang dengan penjelasan mereka, kini kembali muram. Tentunya ada hal yang kembali ditampiknya.

"Ini bukan hanya mengenai permasalahan antara Alpha-Omega yang kubenci, tetapi juga mengenai perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin berpasangan dengan seorang Alpha meskipun ia jodohku jika bukan karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa, Baa-chan…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tsunade dan Shizune saling berpandangan antara satu sama lain. Wanita Alpha itu menghela nafas berat sebelum menatap pemuda pirang di depannya dengan pandangan iba. Ia tahu bahwa permasalahan Alpha-Omega ini memang sering berbenturan dengan perasaan bagi kedua belah pihak, terutama bagi para Omega itu sendiri.

"Maaf, Naruto. Mengenai hal itu diluar kuasaku. Aku hanya menjelaskan kondisi tubuhmu saat ini, namun mengenai perasaanmu…" Tsunade tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya. Begitu pun Naruto tak dapat membalas apapun, karena ia tahu dan paham akan hal itu. Diluar konteks mengenai Alpha dan Omega, dirinya masih menjunjung perasaan dalam hatinya sebagai seorang manusia, bukan hanya sebagai Omega saja.

Hening kembali menguasai ruangan itu dengan suasana yang terasa berat. Tsunade menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum membuka suaranya, "Sebelum kau berpikiran terlalu jauh mengenai hal ini, ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui," ujar wanita itu perlahan. Masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya, namun Tsunade tahu bahwa pemuda itu mencoba mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kasus Omega ke dua yang kutangani dan berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Alpha tanpa terjadi pertikaian hingga akhir hayatnya adalah… ibumu, Kushina," ungkapnya.

Mendengar ini kepala Naruto langsung terangkat dan memandang Alpha wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi terkejut seolah apa yang baru didengarnya adalah hal yang akan membuat dunia bergetar. Ayah dan ibunya adalah pasangan Alpha-Omega yang berjodoh… hingga akhir hayatnya?

Dirinya memang tidak mengetahui banyak akan kehidupan kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggalkannya. Pertemuannya dengan mereka yang hanya sebentar terutama karena dalam keadaan genting, membuatnya tak punya banyak waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu dari momen singkat itu, keduanya saling mencintai satu sama lain dan juga sangat mencintainya.

"Sebelum kau dilahirkan, keduanya sangat bahagia. Dan aku dapat melihat bahwa keduanya saling mencintai. Karena itu-"

"Aku tahu," potong Naruto. Arah pandangnya mengarah pada selimut di pangkuannya, tapi Tsunade dapat melihat bahwa ekspresi itu kini melembut. "Aku dapat melihat bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan aku dapat merasakan betapa bahagianya mereka."

Perlahan bibir merah Tsunade menyunggingkan senyuman. Mendengar bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah salah satu pasangan Alpha-Omega yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan bahagia hingga akhir hayatnya menenangkan hati pemuda pirang itu. Sedikitnya ia berharap dapat berhakhir bahagia seperti keduanya.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku," ucap Tsunade mencoba agar Naruto berfokus padanya. "Ini hanya perkiraanku saja, tapi kondisi tubuhmu yang mengalami _Heat_ lebih awal dan lebih panjang karena menemukan Alpha yang memang menjadi jodohmu itu adalah karena kurasa kau berdekatan dengan seorang Alpha yang membuatmu bahagia."

"Eh?"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya dapat menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Alpha yang membuatnya merasa bahagia? Rasanya mustahil mengingat dirinya tidak terlalu suka jika dirinya didekati oleh para Alpha karena kejadian yang menimpanya. Meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menilai dengan pasti bagaimana menentukan orang tersebut Alpha atau bukan. Karena yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui golongan tersebut hanyalah para Alpha.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, bocah. Sederhananya, apa selama beberapa waktu ini kau dekat dengan seseorang dan merasa bahagia ketika bersamanya?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Rasa-rasanya ia dekat banyak orang terutama dengan rekan-rekannya sesama _Rookie Nine_. Apa lagi karena pembangunan Konoha kembali membuat mereka harus sering bertemu dan bekerja sama. Namun tentu saja ia paling sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama rekan setimnya seperti Sakura dan Sasu-

"Eh? Ap-"

Tunggu dulu. Naruto mematung sesaat. Pikirannya kembali memutar apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh Tsunade sejak tadi. Omega sepertinya yang mengalami _Heat_ abnormal terjadi karena menemukan jodoh Alpha di sekitarnya. Dan itu semua terjadi karena Omega tersebut merasa bahagia ketika bersama dengan si Alpha.

Jika dihubungkan dengan dirinya, sejak pertempuran berakhir beberapa minggu lalu, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan rivalnya. Sedikitnya ia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang selalu merasa senang ketika bersama dengan pemuda keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Setiap hari dirinya selalu bersama dengan Sasuke meskipun ditemani oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sebelumnya Naruto tak mengetahui bahwa pemuda _stoic_ itu adalah seorang Alpha, namun mungkin tanpa disadarinya, jiwa Omega miliknya telah menyadari bahwa…

"Sasuke… adalah jodoh Alpha-ku?" lirihnya.

Blush.

Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika menyimpulkan pemikirannya ini. "EEEH?! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya nyaring sebelum akhirnya ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya disana. Teriakannya membuat telinga kedua wanita di depannya berdenging dan heran melihat polah pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidaaaakk… Kenapa harus si Teme menyebalkan itu?! Pokoknya aku tidak mauuu…" teriakannya teredam pada bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune hanya menghela nafas melihat itu. Keduanya segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Terserah kau mau menerima kenyataan itu atau tidak," ujar Tsunade sambil berdiri dari kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya. Ia dan Shizune sudah berdiri di depan pintu bangsal Naruto dirawat. Namun sebelum Shizune membukakan pintu untuk Tsunade, wanita Alpha itu kembali menolehkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu saran apapun mengenai perasaan dan keputusanmu. Dan aku juga tidak ingin memaksamu untuk merubah apapun keputusanmu nanti. Tapi satu hal, Naruto, aku tidak ingin kau mati karena terlalu keras kepala."

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal dan memandang kearah kedua wanita medis tersebut dengan ekspresi sayu. Ia mengerti dan memahaminya bahwa keduanya sangat menyayangi dirinya. Mereka hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Namun ia sendiri pun masih sulit untuk memutuskan masalah ini bagi dirinya.

"Maaf… aku…"

"Sudahlah," potong Tsunade sambil mendengus. "Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana baiknya, mungkin kau bisa berdiskusi dengan pasangan Alpha-Omega yang berhasil menjalin hubungan hingga kini tanpa ada insiden pertengkaran antar Alpha dari kasus ke tiga yang kutangani sebelumnya."

Mendengar ini ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat. "Maksudmu… pasangan Alpha-Omega dari kasus ke tiga ini masih ada hingga sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau mengenalnya juga."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba."

Hening.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto," ujar Shizune sambil tersenyum. Keduanya langsung pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu dan keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Karena mereka tidak ingin kejadian berikutnya merusak panca indera mereka.

Hening kembali.

Masih hen-

"UAPPUAAAAHHH?"

Dan teriakan cempreng Naruto yang menggema di Rumah Sakit Konoha tersebut berhasil membangunkan pasien yang tengah beristirahat dan membuat jendela-jendela kaca yang ada di sana bergetar. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya ada yang retak karenanya.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Sakura menghela nafas setiap beberapa menit sekali. Wajah cantiknya kini harus sedikit memudar karena memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang menjadi rekan satu timnya. Jika kalian bertanya apakah kondisinya seperti itu karena dirinya yang patah hati, maka akan dijawab gadis itu 'tidak' dengan tegas. Walaupun memang yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah kedua pemuda yang berbeda sifat, fisik, dan jenis ini.

Dirinya mengetahui bahwa kini Naruto telah menyadari siapa dan mengapa dirinya mengalami kejadian _Heat_ abnormal beberapa hari lalu itu. Ia mendengar cerita langsung dari gurunya Tsunade, bahwa Alpha wanita itu sudah menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Gadis itu berharap agar kekeras-kepalaan pemuda pirang itu berkurang karenanya, namun harapan hanyalah harapan ketika kenyataan yang didapatnya saat ini justru sebaliknya.

Ia melirik pada anak semata wayang dari Yondaime Hokage itu yang kini berjalan di depannya. Lalu iris _emerald_ miliknya berpindah pada sosok pemuda _stoic_ yang kini berjalan di belakang Sakura. Ya, saat ini posisi berjalan mereka adalah Naruto berada di depan beberapa langkah, disusul Sakura dan yang tertinggal di belakang mereka adalah Sasuke. Saat ini mereka tengah menjalankan misi bersama berdasarkan perintah Hokage yang juga merupakan mantan guru pembimbing mereka, Kakashi. Namun sejak tadi tak seorang pun dari kedua pemuda itu mencoba untuk saling berinteraksi. Hanya suasana hening yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hal ini membuat Sakura menghelakan nafasnya lebih keras.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau lelah?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh dari pundaknya pada gadis di bekalangnya, namun pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis dengan helaian rambut merah muda itu hanya memandang datar pada pemuda pirang di depannya. "Kita baru berjalan sekitar empat jam, mana mungkin aku sudah merasa lelah, Naruto," dengus Sakura.

"Habisnya sejak tadi kau menghela nafas terus. Jadi kupikir kau sedikit lelah."

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja," sahut Sakura lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya sedikit.

Naruto hanya bergumam pelan sebelum dirinya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Sedikitnya gadis Beta itu merasa kesal dengan kedua pemuda yang berada di depan dan belakangnya. Tak bisakah mereka berdua bersikap lebih biasa? Mengingat saat ini mereka bertiga tengah menjalankan misi karena kerjasama itu sangatlah penting bagi kelompok shinobi. Meskipun begitu, ia sendiri juga tidak berani mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada kedua pemuda yang keras kepalanya sama itu.

Kembali keheningan melanda di antara ketiganya selama perjalanan berlangsung. Mereka tengah hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing namun masih dalam permasalahan yang sama. Tak seorangpun dari ketiganya yang membuka suaranya. Hingga serangan berupa hujan kunai secara tiba-tiba mengarah pada ketiganya. Namun tentu saja semua itu dapat mereka atasi dengan mudah dengan mengelak dan menangkis. Ketiganya lalu saling memunggungi dan membuat lingkaran untuk bersiaga.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang bersentuhan dengan daun-daun di pepohonan yang menimbulkan gemerisik lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, melompatlah," bisik Sakura. Gadis itu dapat merasakan bahwa keduanya menganggukan kepala mereka dan dengan cepat menyingkir. Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangan sebelum mengarahkan tinjunya pada tanah yang dipijak. "Shannaroooo!"

Dhuar.

Dan tanah serta pepohonan yang tumbuh di radius seratus meter dari gadis itu segera hancur berkeping-keping. Begitu juga dengan jebakan serta beberapa shinobi yang bersembunyi di dalam tanah itu untuk menyerang ketiganya. Namun serangan yang dilancarkan rupanya masih belum berakhir. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto harus mengurus beberapa puluh shinobi yang menyerang mereka secara beruntun.

Suara dentingan antara benda tajam dan ledakan terdengar ketika mereka saling bertarung. Saat ini ketiganya sedang menjalankan misi level A yang tentunya akan mendapat halangan seperti ini. Mereka sudah menduga akan serangan kejutan seperti ini. Meskipun semua serangan dapat dengan mudah mereka halau namun hal itu tidak akan menurunkan kewaspadaan ketiganya.

Sambil terus bertahan dan menyerang, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tetap terus berlari menuju desa tujuan mereka. Jalur pertarungan mereka telah porak poranda karena hasil dari pertarungan ketiganya melawan musuh yang diyakini sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Ketiganya yakin bahwa pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir dengan kemenangan pada pihak mereka. Namun karena banyak yang melancarkan serangan pada Sakura, gadis itu menjadi sedikit kerepotan dan membuka celah kecil yang dimanfaatkan oleh musuh. Beberapa kunai meluncur cepat di belakang tubuh gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto segera melompat dan berpindah tempat untuk menolong rekan wanitanya. Keduanya berhasil menghindari serangan itu, namun serangan masih berlanjut hingga akhirnya salah satu kunai mengenai lengan kanan Naruto yang memeluk kunoichi medis tersebut untuk melindungi. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit menggeram ketika darah merah merembes dari luka yang baru saja terbuka.

"Naruto, kau terluka!" seru Sakura dengan nada cemas yang kentara. Seruan ini membuat Sasuke juga melirik untuk melihat kondisi rekan-rekannya meski ia juga tengah bertarung melawan musuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sambil tetap membawa Sakura di dalam pelukannya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh berkulit tan itu limbung.

"Naruto!"

"Dobe!"

Sasuke langsung menghampiri keduanya sambil berusaha melindungi. Serangan bertubi-tubi masih terus dilancarkan. Diakui pemuda Uchiha itu, jika hanya dirinya seorang diri yang bertahan dan menyerang sekaligus melindungi kedua rekannya, dirinya juga sedikit kerepotan karenanya. Sedangkan Sakura mencoba memeriksa rekannya dan melihat bahwa luka pada tubuh Naruto tampak sedikit melepuh.

"I-ini racun!" serunya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa… ugh…"

"Naruto, jangan banyak bergerak! Racunnya bisa menyebar!" seru Sakura berusaha menenangkan rekannya. "Sasuke-kun, kita harus-"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti ketika melihat sekelilingnya yang terlindungi serangan oleh suatu jurus. Iris hijaunya dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke tengah mengeluarkan Susano'o miliknya untuk melindungi mereka bertiga sekaligus menyerang musuh. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Mangekyou Sharingan mewarnai iris pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu namun dengan ekspresi amarah yang jelas kentara. Gigi dan rahang pemuda itu mengatup keras ketika membunuh semua lawannya dengan mudah dan keji tanpa belas kasihan.

"Beraninya kalian… beraninya melukainya…" Sasuke terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil menghabisi lawannya tanpa sisa. Sedikitnya Sakura merasa takjub dan takut secara bersamaan melihat kemarahan pemuda Alpha di depannya. Namun meskipun lawannya telah terbunuh semua, kemarahan Sasuke tak juga berhenti sedikit pun. Susano'o masih terus aktif melindung ketiganya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… sudah cukup. Hentikan jurus Susano'o milikmu," panggil Sakura.

Seolah tak mendengar suara rekan gadisnya, Sasuke masih berdiri dengan aura membunuh yang terasa dari tubuh dan jurus yang dikeluarkannya. Sakura berusaha memanggil pengguna Susano'o itu untuk segera menghentikan jurusnya. Karena kondisi Naruto kian melemah jika tidak segera dirawat sedangkan mereka tidak bisa bergerak dengan jurus Sasuke yang masih aktif.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan! Kita harus segera menolong Naruto!" histerisnya.

Ekspresi terkejut nampak pada wajah tampan itu dan langsung menghentikan jurusnya. Ia segera berbalik menghampiri kedua rekannya. Mangekyou Sharingan masih menyala ketika ia melihat tubuh pemuda pirang itu lemah tak berdaya. Tangannya mengepal dengan gemetaran penuh penyesalan karena dirinya tak bisa melindungi pemuda yang baru disadarinya beberapa waktu lalu sebagai sosok yang penting baginya.

Perlahan kedua tangan berkulit putih miliknya bermaksud untuk merengkuh pemuda yang kini terbujur lemah. Namun belum sempat jemarinya merasakan kulit berlapiskan warna tan eksotis tersebut, sebuah tangan menampiknya. Denyutan sakit terasa menghimpit rongga dada Sasuke.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura terkejut.

"Ja-jangan sentuh… ukh…" tolak Naruto dengan suara lirih dan nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Naruto, aku akan menyembuhkanmu, karena itu bersandarlah sebentar pada Sasuke-kun. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menahan tubuhmu," bujuk gadis itu.

"Ta-tapi… nghh…"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Berhenti bersikap egois disaat genting seperti ini! Akan berbahaya jika kau tidak segera diobati!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, lengan kekar berkulit putih itu segera merengkuh pemuda yang tengah kesakitan dan membuatnya bersandar pada dada bidang miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya kembali namun pemuda Alpha itu tak begitu saja melepaskannya. Ia berbisik lirih pada telinga si pirang.

"Maaf, Dobe… kumohon bertahanlah sebentar saja," bisiknya dengan nada yang lembut. Kini iris oniks kembali menghiasi bola mata itu, namun di dalamnya tersirat rasa cemas dan ketakutan. Sedikitnya Naruto dapat merasakan tangan yang gemetar merengkuhnya.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya ketika ia memasrahkan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan seorang Alpha. Karena sejujurnya ia benci ketika berdekatan dengan seorang Alpha, namun ia lebih membenci lagi ketika rasa hangat yang nyaman dapat dirasakannya dari sentuhan dan rengkuhan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia menikmati perasaan ini sekaligus membebani hatinya.

Rasa takut mulai menjalar di dalam dirinya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa tubuh dan hatinya mengingkari apa yang diinginkannya. Pikirannya menolak akan semua sentuhan ini, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa tanpa sadar tubuhnya menginginkan hal ini dan terus berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke selamanya. Tapi ia belum dapat menerima kenyataan akan seluruh tubuhnya yang tak sejalan dengan semua keputusannya. Iris sebiru safir itu menyembunyikan keindahannya dibalik kelopak mata kecoklatan dalam diam.

Ketiganya terdiam dan menikmati keheningan yang ada. Sakura berusaha untuk menghilangkan racun pada tubuh rekannya. Namun iris emerald miliknya tak bisa untuk tak memberikan tatapan pedih pada kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat betapa kedua pemuda yang keras kepala tersebut tampak begitu tersakiti meskipun mereka yang memang seharusnya ditakdirkan bersama saling bersentuhan dengan nyamannya.

Ia bisa melihat ketenangan yang dirasa oleh kedua pemuda itu. Dimana Sasuke memeluk longgar tubuh pemuda Omega yang berada di dadanya seolah memegang barang rapuh yang terbuat dari kaca jika tidak menyentuhnya penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Sedangkan Naruto tampak begitu nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh Alpha yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya.

Namun meskipun ketenangan ini terasa begitu menghanyutkan, masih ada rintangan yang harus mereka lalui sebelum keduanya dapat benar-benar bersatu. Dan mereka tahu, bahwa semua itu tidak akan mungkin bisa terlewati tanpa rasa sakit.

'Walau bagaimanapun, aku pasti akan melindungimu, Naruto. Meskipun dari diriku sendiri.'

'Aku terlalu penakut untuk menghadapimu dan semua hal menyebalkan ini, Sasuke. Maafkan aku.'

'Kami-sama, aku hanya berharap mereka dapat bahagia bersama dan tidak saling tersakiti seperti ini.'

Tiga doa tak terucap tenggelam di dalam keheningan. Menanti perjalanan sulit dimana akan berujung dengan harapan berada pada titik cahaya kebahagiaan yang dapat menghantarkan senyum pada mereka yang berharap. Berharap dan menghadapi, hanya itu cara mereka agar dapat meraihnya.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Continue? Yes or no?

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Hola, Gays…

Sebelumnya gw minta maaf ya karena udah sebulan baru bisa apdet. Maaf juga kalo isinya lebih kebanyakan dialog penjelasan dr pd adegan roman antara pasangan SasuNaru tercinta kita ini. Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf karena alurnya jadi berasa aneh. Hehe…

Gw perkirain kalo nih fict baru tamat sekitar 2 chap lagi. Karena setelah ini masih ada pergolakan antara hubungan keduanya sebelum mereka enaena dgn bebas. Ah tp gw usahain chap dpn banyak adegan SasuNaru-nya krn emang mereka hrs byk interaksi buat bs bersatu.

Btw, gw kaget bgt sumpah liat respon kalian begitu chap 2 kemarin apdet. Yg komen n fave fict ini lgsg bejibun berentet udah kek kereta. Wkwkwk gw ga nyangka responnya bs sebaik ini. Ya gw sih Cuma berharap kalian ga kecewa dengan fict yg gw buat ini krn msh byk kekurangan. Mohon koreksinya ya ^_^

Oh ya, byk bgt yg nanyain 'Naruto udah pernah diperkosa, tp kenapa ga hamil?' tenang ya sabar cyiiin… penjelasannya nanti ada kok knp si Dobe itu udah digilir ama 3 org tp kagak bunting. Hehehe… lagian kan kasian si Teme kalo ngeliat ukenya udah punya anak duluan pdhl dia blm pernah icip2. Wkwkwkwk

Yg tinggal di jogja, ketemuan yuk di Mangafest Gor klebengan sekitar tanggal 15-16 oktober nanti. Udah lama gw ga cosplay n sekalian ketemuan ma tmn2 cosplay gw. Gw ga tau mau dtg 2 hari atau 1 hari doank. Masih mempertimbangkan. Cieh… bingung jg sih mau cosplay apa, antara femNaruto, Kirigakure Shura dr Ao no Exorcist, Lolita Iron Man atau Victorian black dress. Yaa kalo bingung, bs liat di FB gw di Akaneko Stark. Kalo mau add tlg PM gw dulu ya say, nanti gw acc soalnya friend request gw udah hampir 1000, jd takutnya susah ngeadd lg.

Ok, see you, gays… ;)

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Seharusnya…

Ya, seharusnya ia melindungi Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Bukan sebaliknya dimana pemuda pirang itu kini berada di bawah kendali tubuh berkulit porselennya. Ia seharusnya membuat Omega di bawahnya ini bersimpati padanya, bukan membuatnya memandang dengan rasa takut dan terkejut dari jernih iris _azure_ miliknya. Di atas lantai tatami yang lembut itu, dirinya yang mengungkung tubuh berkulit tan di bawahnya dapat merasakan akan nafas mereka yang memburu dan saling bertukar.

Setelah menjalankan misi, seharusnya mereka kini tengah berendam di dalam onsen mewah yang ditawarkan oleh klien mereka. Namun belum sempat memanjakan diri, permasalahan yang mereka hindari kini justru harus dihadapi tanpa persiapan apapun. Belum genap dua bulan, kini Naruto kembali mengalami _Heat_. Tak ada tanda suatu apapun, dan aroma manis menguar kembali dari tubuh pemuda yang bercita-cita sebagai Hokage di masa depan itu tanpa bisa ditahan.

Semua berawal pada sentuhan tanpa disengaja yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke dalam kamar mereka. Ya, mereka harus menggunakan kamar yang sama dan mencoba bertahan dalam menghadapi cobaan yang dirasa berat bagi keduanya. Ditambah lagi situasi sekarang yang semakin mempersulit keteguhan hati keduanya.

"Sa… Sasuke…"

Desahan lirih itu memberikan dampak bagi pemuda Alpha di atasnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan matanya memanas karena Sharingan miliknya yang aktif. Semua indera miliknya menjadi lebih sensitif berkali-kali lipat. Arah pandangnya menjadi lebih luas meskipun iris merahnya berfokus pada iris sebiru langit di bawahnya. Hidungnya dapat menangkap dan menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Dan meskipun tak bersentuhan, kulitnya dapat merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari si pirang.

"Naru… to…"

Sharingan miliknya kini berfokus pada leher jenjang kecoklatan yang sedikit terekspos dan nampak menggodanya untuk segera menanamkan giginya di antara perpotongan leher dan pundak itu untuk menandainya. Secara perlahan tangan putih miliknya terangkat dengan gemetaran menuju leher Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua berkeringat dingin, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh kulit tan eksotis yang selama ini selalu ia inginkan.

"Haah… Sasu…"

Suara serak Omega di bawahnya mengerang membuat telinga Sasuke terasa berdengung. Rasa panas seolah menjalar dari ujung jarinya ketika menyentuh kulit itu. Tubuh Naruto juga dapat ia rasakan bergetar penuh antisipasi akan rasa nikmat dan rasa takut yang menjalar bersamaan mencoba saling mendominasi. Nafas yang kian memburu dan saling bertukar kini bercampur dengan aroma tubuh manis. Semua ini tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke tahu bahwa kedua hati mereka tengah bergejolak antara menolak atau terus melanjutkannya.

Dapat ia dengar bahwa dirinya tengah menggeram karena jiwa Alpha-nya yang mencoba untuk mendominasi Omega di bawahnya. Ujung-ujung jarinya yang membelai lembut disertai desahan membuat akal sehat Sasuke semakin menjauh. Ia ingin mengklaim Omega di bawahnya. Ia ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Geramannya terdengar semakin kencang ketika pemuda pirang itu menggeliat dan mendesah karena sentuhan yagn diberikan.

Dan perlahan pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher si pemuda pirang. Ia bermaksud untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya dengan menandainya.

"Sasu… tidak…"

 **Zraat.**

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

 **Love vs Instinct**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuNaru, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Ninja-verse, child abuse, discrimination, soulmate bounding, rape

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

For Fujodanshi Independence Day #8

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Iris azure itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Alpha di atasnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan yang kentara. Matanya telah kembali pada warna obsidian seperti biasanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajah putih porselen milik Sasuke. Perlahan senyuman tersungging dari bibir tipis itu.

"Maafkan aku… Dobe…" lirihnya. Bibir yang tersenyum itu mendekat pada dahi yang tertutup helaian poni pirang miliknya. Sasuke mengecup dahinya dengan lembut sebelum senyuman kembali terkembang. "Aku… pasti akan melindungimu…"

Bruk.

Dan tubuh kekar pemuda Alpha itu ambruk tepat menindih tubuh Naruto sambil meringis. Sedikitpun Naruto tak mengedipkan matanya, sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat terasa di perutnya. Sesuatu yang hangat tersebut terasa lembab dan seolah membasahi baju yang dikenakannya. Tangannya meraba perutnya perlahan merasakan bajunya yang basah dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jemarinya kini basah dengan noda berwarna merah.

Darah.

Perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke untuk menyingkirkan dari atas tubuhnya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu meringis sedikit ketika digerakkan. Dan kini Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Gejolak _Heat_ yang tadi dirasakannya kini terlupakan. Karena iris azure miliknya menangkap bahwa rivalnya itu menusukkan sebuah kunai tepat ke perutnya sendiri.

Semua akal sehatnya serasa ikut menguap. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ia hanya dapat mematung selama beberapa saat mencoba mencerna hal yang dilihatnya. Sebelum akhirnya kinerja otaknya mulai tersadar kembali.

"Sa-Sakura… chan…" lirihnya memanggil dengan suara bergetar. "Sakura-chaaaann!"

Suara seraknya yang histeris kini terbayarkan ketika mendengar derap langkah setengah berlari menuju kamar mereka. Suara pintu yang bergesar karena tegesa terdengar. Iris birunya masih memandang pada sosok rivalnya yang terbaring tak berdaya sambil menahan sakit.

"Naruto, apa yang…" jeda sesaat sebelum gadis itu ikut histeris melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. "Sasuke-kun!"

Gadis Beta itu segera berlari mendekat untuk memeriksa rekannya. Sebuah kunai yang digenggam pemuda Alpha itu menusuk dalam pada perutnya dan membasahi baju putihnya serta menggenangi lantai tatami kamar.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?!"

Namun pemuda Omega berambut pirang itu hanya menjawab dengan tidak jelas sambil terbata-bata. Berusaha bergerak cepat, Sakura mencoba untuk mengobati Sasuke. Namun lengan gadis itu ditahan oleh pemuda Alpha yang terluka.

"Bawa Naruto pergi dari sini…" lirih Sasuke. "Bawa ia ke ruangan lain… Jauhkan ia dariku… cepat… Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau katakan? Kau terluka! Aku harus-"

"Lakukan saja kataku!" bentak Sasuke.

Keduanya tersentak mendengar bentakan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda raven. Jeda sesaat sebelum gadis berambut _pink_ itu menarik lengan Naruto agar menjauh dari Sasuke. "Ayo, Naruto. Kau menetap di kamarku saja."

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau… Sasuke terluka! Sembuhkan ia dulu!"

Tak mengindahkan permintaan si pirang, gadis itu segera menarik Naruto sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkannya dari sosok Alpha yang masih terkapar berlumur darahnya sendiri. Iris obsidian Sasuke memandang lega ketika melihat rekannya membawa si pirang menjauh keluar dari kamar mereka saat ini.

"Terima kasih… Sakura…" desahnya.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Sakura langsung mengunci Naruto di ruangan kamarnya yang terpisah beberapa kamar dari kamar sebelumnya. Gadis itu tak mengindahkah teriakan si pemuda pirang. Dengan tergesa ia segera kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu masih terbaring disana mengatur nafasnya. Darahnya masih terus menggenang di bawah tubuhnya.

Dengan cekatan gadis Beta itu mengobati dan menyembuhkan luka pada perut Sasuke. Ia mencabut perlahan kunai yang masih tertancap pada perut pemuda di hadapannya yang menyebabkan Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan lalu segera mengalirkan cakra penyembuh pada perutnya. Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

Hening menemani.

"Naruto sudah kau amankan?"

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Mereka kembali terdiam dan Sakura tetap berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan luka pada rekannya. Ketika sudah memastikan bahwa luka tadi telah sembuh, gadis itu tetap duduk pada posisinya dan memandang pada pemuda di hadapannya yang secara perlahan mulai bangkit dan ikut terduduk.

Sasuke membuka baju yang telah terkoyak dan berlumur darah lalu melemparnya jauh. Yang tersisa dari tubuhnya kini hanya noda darahnya. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan bahwa gadis di sampingnya menunggu penjelasan darinya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan.

"Naruto… mengalami _Heat_ saat aku menyentuhnya tanpa disengaja," ujarnya. Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, mungkin ingin mendengar secara jelas tanpa ada gangguan. Pemuda Alpha itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan aku menyerangnya."

Hening kembali menemani di antara mereka. Sakura menghela nafas. "Lalu kau sengaja melukai dirimu untuk melindungi Naruto?" ucap gadis itu lirih yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari rekannya. Iris _emerald_ miliknya terpejam erat. Karena meskipun ia telah merelakan pemuda di hadapannya ini lepas dari genggamannya, namun rasa sakit karena mencintainya masihlah tetap ada. Tangan ramping gadis yang berlumur darah itu mengepal erat.

Perlahan gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya duduk. Ia berjalan menuju pintu bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara bariton dari pemuda di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih… Lindungi Naruto dariku, Sakura."

Genggaman gadis itu semakin erat. Perlahan Sakura menoleh melalui bahunya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang menenangkan. "Pasti."

Dan sosok gadis Beta itu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup. Kini Sasuke hanya seorang diri dan masih tetap duduk di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Iris obsidiannya memandang nanar pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, membuat wajahnya ternoda oleh noda darahnya sendiri.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya sebelum terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil, "Permisi, Tuan. Saya diperintahkan oleh Nona Sakura untuk membersihkan kamar Anda." Suara pelayan penginapan mereka rupanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya termenung sebelum berpindah ke sisi lain ruangan kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. "Masuk."

Sesaat ia bisa mendengar suara wanita itu yang terkesiap, mungkin karena melihat genangan darah yang berada di atas tatami mengotori kamar itu. Sasuke tak menanggapinya dan lebih memilih untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Ia berencana untuk membersihkan tubuhnya karena darah yang masih basah sekaligus berendam menenangkan dirinya.

"Tu-tuan, jika Anda terluka, kami bisa mengobati Anda. Kami punya-"

"Tidak perlu. Lukaku sudah sembuh. Maaf, jika kau sudah selesai membersihkannya, bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin berendam."

"Ba-baik. Segera, Tuan."

Terdengar suara gemerisik lembut dari ruangan yang tengah dibersihkan oleh pelayan penginapan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke termenung berdiri dengan tubuh tanpa tertutup oleh sehelai lembaran kain apapun. Ia masih memikirkan peristiwa yang belum lama ini terjadi antara dirinya dengan rivalnya yang kini diketahui sebagai seorang Omega.

Sasuke jadi memikirkannya kembali, apa gerangan yang membuat Naruto berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan Omega lainnya? Sudah sering kali dirinya mendapat berbagai godaan dari Omega lain, namun tak pernah sedikit pun ia merasa tertarik. Jangankan tergoda, untuk disentuh oleh para Omega itu ketika mereka dengan sengaja mendekati dirinya ketika mengalami _Heat_ saja, Sasuke justru merasa jijik.

Tapi dengan Naruto justru berbeda. Ia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan gejolak ini, dimana dirinya begitu mudah dikendalikan oleh jiwa Alpha-nya untuk mendominasi Omega yang kini diinginkannya. Namun kini berbalik, dirinya yang ingin memiliki pemuda pirang itu justru tak bisa dengan leluasa menyentuhnya. Karena takut Naruto akan semakin sulit menghilangkan trauma dalam jiwanya. Atau… mungkin juga karena selama ini dirinya selalu menolak dan meremehkan para Omega yang berusaha mendekatinya, ia terkena karma.

"Tuan, saya sudah selesai membersihkan kamar Anda. Saya permisi," suara pelayan yang memanggil membuyarkan lamunannya. Hanya dibalas gumaman dari Sasuke sebelum dirinya mendengar pintu kamarnya yang bergeser dan tertutup kembali. Perlahan pemuda berkulit porselen itu mulai berjalan menuju onsen pribadi dalam kamarnya dan membersihkan diri, sebelum dirinya berendam.

Namun satu hal tekad yang tak tergoyahkan dari dirinya. "Aku akan melindungimu… Dobe…"

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Sakura-chan? Kau sudah menyembuhkannya? Bagaimana dengan lukanya? Dia terluka sangat parah 'kan? Cepat jelaskan padaku, Sakura-chan. Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja? Lalu-"

"Naruto, tenanglah!"

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu segera mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda di hadapannya. Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kepanikan yang dirasanya tidak perlu. Kedua pasang iris _azure_ dan _emerald_ itu saling beradu pandang. Dimana pemilik iris _emerald_ memandang dengan tenang sedangkan lawannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyembuhkan lukanya."

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah menjadi lega sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Sakura memandang pemuda di depannya sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya si pemuda pirang itu mengusapkan wajahnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang berkulit kecoklatan. Naruto menggumamkan kata syukur dengan pelan.

Gadis Beta itu memperhatikan Omega di depannya sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu dan merasa ada keganjilan. Ia menelan air liurnya karena ragu akan membuka suara. "Naruto," panggilnya lirih. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang di hadapannya memfokuskan pandangannya pada dirinya.

"Kudengar kau mengalami _Heat_ saat bersama Sasuke-kun tadi."

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh rekannya. Iris biru itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping dan mengangguk pelan. Hening menyelimuti sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau masih merasakan _Heat_ yang kau rasakan tadi?"

Sesaat Naruto terdiam memandang tatami di kamar itu, lalu dengan tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu langsung memandang ke arah gadis di depannya. Tak lupa ekspresi terkejut yang terpasang disana. Pemuda itu kini menyadari bahwa _Heat_ yang tadi ia rasakan kini telah menghilang tak berbekas.

"Be-benar juga… aku… _Heat_ -ku berhenti?" ujarnya dengan nada yang bingung. "Bagaimana mungkin? Sakura-chan?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku juga tidak mengerti. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu, Naruto."

Keduanya kini memasang ekspresi yang sama bingungnya. Naruto memandang kedua tangannya lalu meraba tubuhnya yang kini terasa seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia merasakan _Heat_ seperti sebelumnya.

"Apakah _Heat_ -ku berhenti karena aku panik?" gumam pemuda itu heran.

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah mendengar ada Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ lalu berhenti secara tiba-tiba hanya karena panik," ujar Sakura.

"Kau benar."

"Apapun itu, kita bisa menanyakannya nanti kepada Tsunade-sama."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menghela nafasnya sebelum mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Karena ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Naruto jika ia tahu apa yang akan dibahas mereka selanjutnya. Hal ini membuat Omega itu memasang ekspresi bingung pada tingkah rekannya yang tampak sedikit gugup.

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura perlahan mencoba berhati-hati.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah mendengar dari Tsunade-sama mengenai kemungkinan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun, bukan?"

Dan… tubuh Naruto kembali menegang karenanya. "Sakura-chan… Kau tahu aku tidak-"

Jari telunjuk lentik menghentikan kalimatnya yang membuat pemuda pirang bungkam. Gadis di depannya tahu apa yang menjadi alasan pemuda itu. Ia lebih dari tahu, karena ia juga yang selalu bersama dengan si pemuda Omega ketika mengalami hal menyakitkan itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Apa kau menganggap Sasuke-kun sama seperti Alpha lainnya?"

Iris biru Naruto memandang sayu pada tatami. "Aku tidak tahu…" lirihnya.

Senyuman manis masih bertengger di bibir tipis rekan wanitanya. "Kau sudah tahu, Naruto. Kau bisa melihatnya, dan mungkin kau sudah merasakannya. Kau hanya belum yakin."

"Entahlah…"

Telapak tangan putih dan lembut milik Sakura menyentuh tangan berkulit tan milik Naruto. "Kau tahu… Aku ingin kalian bahagia. Kau dan Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda Omega itu melirik pada gadis di depannya. "Kau menyukai Sasuke, aku tidak ingin-aduh sakiiiitt!" Naruto meringis sakit ketika sebelah tangan Sakura mencubit pipinya keras.

"Jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasanmu, Naruto. Melihat betapa kalian begitu keras kepala dan tersiksa seperti ini justru membuatku lebih sedih, bodoh," dengus Sakura sebal. Dilihatnya Naruto mengusap pipinya yang kini tampak memerah. "Berbahagialah, Naruto," ucapnya lagi. "Berbahagialah dan aku juga akan bahagia melihat kalian dapat bahagia bersama."

"Sakura-chan…"

Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum Naruto memutus kontak mata dengan rekannya. Ia menyembunyikan iris azure miliknya dibalik kelopak mata. Dan secara perlahan kembali membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura. Sebuah senyuman lemah tersungging di bibirnya. Melihat itu, tangan Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto seolah memberi semangat.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Aku akan berendam dulu," ujar gadis itu sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan menuju pintu kamar, bermaksud untuk keluar.

"Mau mandi bersa-"

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi memar merah lagi di pipimu yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya disertai senyuman manis.

"Ti-tidak… maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…"

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

"Huff… Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega," gumam Naruto saat menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang apartemen miliknya.

Ya, ia beserta kedua rekannya telah kembali ke Konoha. Dimana tentunya mereka sudah melaporkan misi mereka pada sang Hokage dan kini sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perjalanan misi mereka, maka Naruto akan menunjukkannya dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan. Bukan misi mereka yang dipermasalahkan, namun suasana canggung di antara ketiganya. Dimana semua permasalahan itu berpusat pada dirinya.

Dirinya berbaring sambil memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya. Sesungguhnya, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan Alpha lainnya. Tentu saja dia berbeda, jika para Alpha akan langsung mendekat dan menyerang Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ , Sasuke justru dapat menolaknya. Meskipun harus melukai dirinya sendiri. Sedikitnya ia bisa merasakan bahwa tindakan Sasuke saat itu dilakukan untuk melindunginya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak ingin mengakui hal tersebut.

"Atau mungkin harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk tunduk pada feromon seorang Omega," lirihnya.

Atau… itulah cara Sasuke untuk melindunginya, karena pemuda _stoic_ itu tahu mengenai trauma dirinya dan tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Sedikitnya Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia tidak bodoh, hanya saja hati kecilnya masih tidak bisa menerima seorang Alpha mendekatinya, meski itu rekannya sekalipun yang selama ini ia kejar setengah mati.

Kini ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping menghadap dinding putih kamarnya. Pemuda pirang itu bermaksud untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya, namun setelah beberapa menit berbaring, rasa kantuk tak juga menghampirinya. Ia mulai gelisah. Naruto merasa ada hal mengganjal dalam hatinya yang harus ia temukan jawaban secepatnya.

" _Berbahagialah, Naruto."_

Omega pirang keras kepala itu langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera memakai jaket oranye yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa apartemennya terkunci dengan aman, ia segera berlari dan melompat dari atap ke atap. Seolah dikejar waktu dan akan kiamat jika ia tidak sesegera mungkin. Ia harus menemui seseorang, walaupun akan lebih beruntung baginya jika bisa bertemu dua orang sekaligus.

Ia bertemu dengan beberapa temannya, menyapa sekaligus menanyakan keberadaan orang yang dicarinya. Dan setelah diberitahu dimana sosok itu berada, Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan teman-temannya. Hal ini tentunya membuat teman-temannya yang lain seperti Hinata, Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru merasa heran. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh rekan setimnya, orang yang dicarinya berada di dalam hutan sedang berlatih.

"Kiba! Shino!" panggilnya keras lalu mendarat tak jauh dari kedua orang yang dicarinya tersebut. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sejak tadi berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Oh, Naruto, ada apa?" sahut Kiba yang berada di atas tubuh rekan anjingnya, Akamaru. Dilihatnya si pirang berjalan mendekat. "Kudengar kau baru pulang setelah menjalankan misi panjang," ujar Kiba.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu-maksudku dengan kalian."

Kiba dan Shino saling berpandangan heran mendengar penuturan teman pirangnya itu. Mereka merasa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh temannya itu dengan serius. Melihat itu, Kiba bermaksud untuk turun dari punggung Akamaru, namun- "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian sebagai pasangan Alpha-Omega," ujar Naruto.

Gubrak.

Mendengar itu, Kiba langsung terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Sakit? Tentu saja. Shino pun tak bergeming meskipun pasangan Omega-nya terjatuh sambil meringis kesakitan, dimana Akamaru berusaha membantu majikannya. Sedangkan Naruto memandang heran tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Na-Narutooo…" geram Kiba sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Sama saja kau melakukan pelecehan seksual pada kami!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang merona merah. Sebelah tangannya menopang pada tubuh Akamaru untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memasang wajah merona.

"He-hei, bukan itu yang kumaksud! Kau salah paham."

"Lalu apa?" kali ini giliran Shino yang membuka suaranya.

Naruto menautkan jari-jarinya memberikan gestur gugup. "Ku-kudengar dari Tsunade-baachan bahwa kalian adalah salah satu pasangan Alpha-Omega langka yang berjodoh, atau… begitulah kira-kira… uh… maksudku… begini… uhmm…"

Kembali Kiba dan Shino saling berpandangan meskipun pemuda Alpha dari klan Aburame itu mengenakan kacamata hitam, namun pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah itu dapat menangkap ekspresi yang terpancar dari pasangannya. Lalu Kiba duduk di atas tanah disusul oleh Akamaru yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan santai saja. Apa yang kau ingin ketahui, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil membelai bulu Akamaru.

Mengikuti saran temannya, Naruto mulai ikut duduk di hadapan Kiba. Tingkahnya yang tampak gugup masih terlihat jelas. Selama beberapa menit keheningan masih menemani di antara ketiga pemuda dan satu anjing besar itu. Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka mulai kehabisan kesabaran menunggu suara yang keluar dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa sekarang kau malah diam, Naruto?!" geramnya kesal.

"A-aku juga bingung harus memulai dari mana!" balas Naruto tak kalah keras suaranya.

Melihat kedua Omega yang sifat kekanakannya tak berbeda jauh, Shino yang sebelumnya bersandar pada pohon mulai mendekat pada keduanya, dan ditambah anjing besar. Oke, Akamaru tidak ingin keberadaannya dilupakan disana. "Apa ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Shino.

Iris _azure_ miliknya memandang pada pemuda Alpha berkacamata hitam itu. Lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya. Dapat dirasakannya Shino yang kini duduk di samping Omega dari klan Inuzuka itu. "Kau menemukan Alpha-mu?"

Kalimat ini membuat kedua Omega tersebut terkejut. Heran karena Shino dapat mengetahui hal tersebut, sedangkan Kiba juga tak menyangka bahwa Alpha-nya dapat menebak hal itu sehingga membuat pemuda Omega berambut pirang di depannya terkejut. Hal ini membuat Kiba memasang ekspresi serius.

"Naruto, benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ma-masih belum dapat dipastikan. Karena itu-"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Iris birunya bertemu dengan iris gelap milik teman Omega-nya yang tampak khawatir. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa temannya sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengalami trauma mengakibatkan dirinya tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Alpha, terutama dengan Alpha yang tak memiliki pasangan Omega. Baik Shino dan Kiba mengetahui hal ini.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," lirihnya. "Tubuh ini selalu bereaksi setiap berdekatan dengannya. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menerima semua ini. Aku… Ini semua bukan keinginanku menjadi seperti ini!" teriaknya mulai histeris. "Aku tidak ingin dikendalikan jiwa Omega-ku oleh para Alpha. Aku juga memiliki perasaan dan tidak hanya sekedar mengikuti instingku saja. Membuatku membenci para Alpha karenanya. Mereka seperti hewan yang hanya mengikuti insting nalurinya saja."

Pasangan Alpha-Omega dari klan Aburame-Inuzuka tersebut terdiam selama beberapa saat melihat reaksi teman mereka yang mulai tampak hilang kendali. "Kau tahu kalau aku juga seorang Alpha, Naruto," dengus Shino yang tampak tersinggung dengan kalimat Naruto. Pemuda Omega pirang tetap memasang wajah sedihnya seolah tidak merasa bersalah telah melukai seseorang. Sedangkan Kiba menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawanya hingga tubuhnya gemetar.

"Hehehe… Ya, ya, aku mengerti itu, Naruto," ujar Kiba sambil menghapus air matanya karena tawa. Dilihatnya si pirang yang mulai menoleh pada rekan sesama Omega-nya. "Para Alpha tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan kita para Omega yang dianggap sebagai alat reproduksi dan pemuas nafsu saja. Yang harus tunduk pada para Alpha hanya karena mereka pemimpin."

"Kiba, aku tidak-"

Kalimat Shino terhenti dengan jari telunjuk yang terangkat dari si pemuda berambut coklat pecinta anjing itu. "Tapi, baik Alpha, Beta maupun Omega, apapun rasnya, kita semua tetaplah manusia yang memiliki hati. Kita tak hanya bergantung pada insting kita saja. Hasrat kita yang ingin mencintai dan dicintai juga terdapat di dalamnya. Mungkin beberapa di antaranya ada yang benar-benar terbutakan oleh insting mereka tanpa mengikuti perasaan mereka. Hanya segelintir Alpha yang akan selalu menghargai Omega-nya. Yah, salah satunya adalah Alpha milikku ini," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum memandang sang Alpha. Shino terdiam namun jari-jari tangannya bertautan dengan Omega-nya.

Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana pasangan di depannya tampak nyaman bersentuhan satu sama lain. Saling berpandangan dengan sirat mata yang bersinar. Sedikitnya Naruto merasa heran. Kiba adalah seorang Omega yang dulunya juga tidak menyukai para Alpha. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat berbeda. Pandangan Kiba itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Alpha adalah makhluk yang aman bagi Omega sepertinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara romantis kalian, hanya saja-Kiba, aku tidak mengerti. Kau dulu juga tidak menyukai para Alpha karena sifat dominan mereka. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tunduk pada seorang Alpha?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Alpha lainnya, Naruto," geram Shino.

Atmosfir di antara mereka kini mulai terasa berat karena Shino dan Naruto saling berpandangan dengan tajam. Kiba menghela nafas karenanya. Jika dalam keadaan biasa, kedua orang ini dapat bekerjasama dengan baik, namun jika sudah menyangkut hal antara Alpha dan Omega, Naruto akan menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Begitu menurut Kiba. Meskipun hal tersebut tak bisa disalahkan pada si pemuda pirang.

"Oke, kalian berdua hentikan," dengus Kiba. "Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak tunduk pada Shino atau para Alpha. Aku menghormati dan menghargainya sebagai seorang Aburame Shino, bukan karena ia seorang Alpha. Selamanya aku tidak akan tunduk pada para Alpha," lanjutnya.

Pemuda pirang di depannya memandang bingung. Menghormati dan menghargai, namun tidak tunduk pada para Alpha? Sedikitnya ia mulai mengerti bahwa Kiba tidak hanya memandang Shino sebagai seorang Alpha saja, tetapi juga orang yang dicintainya. Semua itu terjadi bukan hanya karena mereka adalah Alpha dan Omega, tetapi karena mereka manusia yang memiliki perasaan dan tidak hanya dikendalikan insting mereka.

Naruto mengenal Kiba dimana terkadang memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama dengannya jika menyangkut hubungan antara Alpha dan Omega. Namun kini pemuda pecinta anjing itu tampak tenang berada di samping Alpha-nya. Apakah perasaan itu mudah untuk berubah?

"Sedikitnya aku mengerti… tapi, tetap saja aku belum bisa menerima hal seperti itu," lirihnya.

Omega berambut coklat itu memandang temannya yang sedikit depresi. Dapat terlihat jelas bahwa jiwanya kini tengah berkecamuk. Dimana tubuhnya menginginkan Alpha yang hanya untuknya, namun dinding hatinya serta ego yang tinggi menghalangi. Keduanya berbenturan dan tak sejalan membuatnya bingung. Perlahan Kiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang Alpha dan mendekati si pemuda pirang. Tangan itu merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Hei, dengar. Kau hanya bingung saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuka hatimu, lalu melihat bagaimana sikap Alpha itu terhadapmu. Kalau memang dia adalah Alpha yang pantas untukmu, kau akan tahu."

Naruto memandang rekan Omega-nya dengan ekspresi heran. "Bagaimana caranya untuk mengetahui hal itu?"

Kiba tersenyum. "Kau akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya. Dan kau akan merasakannya. Itu hal yang mudah. Hanya saja seperti yang kukatakan, kau harus membuka hatimu padanya. Lihatlah dengan cara pandang terbuka dan kau akan merasa bahwa dia memang orang yang pantas untukmu. Bukan karena ia adalah seorang Alpha tetapi karena dia adalah orang lebih mementingkan dirimu dibandingkan dirinya."

Naruto termangu mendengarnya. Artinya ia harus melihat jati diri sang Alpha bukan sebagai seorang Alpha, melainkan sebagai orang biasa yang melihat Naruto sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan seorang Omega. Iris birunya memandang ke bawah dengan ekspresi datar. Seolah hal ini membebani pikirannya begitu berat. Namun entah mengapa rasanya ia bisa menemukan titik terang dari permasalahan ini.

"Ada hal yang harus kupastikan lagi," ujarnya dan langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Kiba menyeringai mendengarnya. Karena ia tahu apa yang dimaksud dari si pirang. Sebagai sesama Omega yang pernah memiliki cara pandang yang sama, mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. "Bagus. Lakukanlah. Dan akan kuberitahu sesuatu," ucapnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut. Hal ini membuat Shino menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Setelah keduanya sempat berbincang secara sembunyi dari seorang Alpha disana, Naruto membalikkan badannya seolah bermaksud beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun baru dua langkah, ia berhenti dan kembali menghadap pada pasangan Alpha-Omega di depannya.

"Oh, satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Naruto sambil memandang pada dua orang di hadapannya yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri. Kiba memasang ekspresi bingung sedangkan Shino hanya terdiam di balik kerah baju yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Apa benar setelah kalian terikat, kalian jadi tidak terpengaruh dengan orang lain?" tanyanya.

"Ah… hal itu…" gumam Kiba dengan rona merah yang sedikit menghiasi pipinya. "Ya, itu benar. _Heat_ -ku tidak akan mempengaruhi Alpha lain dan hanya berpengaruh pada Shino saja."

"Begitupun sebaliknya. Omega manapun yang mengalami _Heat_ tidak akan berpengaruh padaku," kali ini Shino ikut mendeklarasikan.

Naruto bergumam sambil memegang dagunya seolah berpikir. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Jadi… sudah sejauh apa kalian berhubungan? Dan kenapa sampai saat ini kalian belum memiliki anak? Apa kalian menggunakan alat kontrasepsi?"

Dan Naruto segera berlari menghindar secepat mungkin dengan wajah biru ketika Shino dan Kiba beserta Akamaru melancarkan serangan pamungkas mereka padanya. Akan ia ingat bahwa bertanya akan keintiman mereka dianggap sebagai sebuah pelecehan seksual. Mungkin Naruto terlalu lama bergaul dengan Jiraiya sehingga lupa apa yang seharusnya pantas atau tidak untuk ditanyakan.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Langit mulai menghitam dengan kerlip bintang yang bertaburan menandakan malam telah datang. Seorang pemuda tengah memandang langit malam di depan jendela kamarnya. Rambut kelamnya yang biasa menentang grafitasi bumi kini tampak lemas karena tak kuasa menahan berat air yang membasahi di antara setiap helaiannya. Tubuhnya yang berbalutkan kulit seputih porselen itu tampak lembab dan sedikit bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari torsonya. Dan sebuah handuk kecil bertengger manis di lehernya.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mandi dan ia hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan saja tanpa terbalut apapun. Menampakkan tubuh kekarnya yang berisi otot hasil dari latihan berat selama bertahun-tahun. Iris obsidian miliknya memandang kelamnya malam. Tak mempedulikan titik air yang berjatuhan dari atas rambut membasahi dada bidangnya.

Sejujurnya ia merasa lelah saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Namun entah kenapa tak dilakukannya. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan secara mental saja, mengingat misi terakhirnya membuat hubungannya dengan si pemuda pirang menjadi lebih kaku. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan jiwa Alpha-nya sehingga mengagetkan Naruto. Diakuinya hal ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri jika berdekatan dengan pemuda yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai rival namun ternyata memiliki arti lebih dari itu.

Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke segera mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk yang ada di pundaknya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu lemari pendinginnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu pada pintu depan apartemennya. Ketukan itu terdengar cukup pelan. Jika ia tidak memiliki pendengaran yang peka, maka ia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Dan ia pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemennya. Sayangnya ia tidak bersiap dengan tamu dadakan tidak diundang yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Na-Naruto…"

Tak ada jawaban dari si tamu karena si pemuda pirang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat penampakan pada si pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Tubuh itu mematung disuguhi tubuh kekar berkulit putih di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludahnya ketika melihat titik air yang mengalir di antara lekukan otot dada dan perutnya yang turun lalu bersembunyi di balik celana hitam di sana. Perlahan rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya yang berkulit tan.

"Hei, Naruto… kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah si pemuda pirang yang masih asyik berbengong-ria dengan pikirannya yang melalang buana entah kemana. Naruto pun mulai tersadar dari transnya. Ia berdeham sedikit berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Uh… Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke… aku… ukh… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu…" Kalimat yang terbata-bata keluar dari bibir si pemuda pirang itu membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya heran. "A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu… uh… Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau ikut denganku…"

Ekspresi terkejut tak bisa disembunyikan oleh Sasuke. Pasalnya selama beberapa waktu ini Naruto selalu menghindarinya, namun kini justru mendekatinya tanpa perlu ia undang. Tak ayal hal ini membuatnya heran. Iris kelamnya memandang gerak-gerik Naruto yang tampak gugup. Ingin rasanya ia menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, tapi diurungkannya.

Pemuda Alpha itu menjadi bingung. Ia ingin menjauh dari si pirang karena bermaksud untuk melindungi dari dirinya sendiri, namun ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Ditambah lagi pemuda berisik itu sendiri yang mengundangnya secara langsung.

"Uh… aku…"

"Ka-kalau kau sedang sibuk, lain kali saja. Aku per-"

Belum sempat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya dan menarik lengannya hingga punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang di belakangnya. Memberikan rasa hangat menjalar dari sana.

Sebuah tangan berkulit putih lainnya memeluk pinggangnya perlahan. Debaran jantung berdetak cepat memompa seluruh darahnya dan seolah bersiap untuk meledak. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bersiap."

Lalu kehangatan itu menghilang ketika dirinya lepas dari perangkap tubuh milik Sasuke. Yang tersisa hanyalah cepatnya debaran jantung, nafas memburu, wajah memerah dan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Mungkin lain kali aku harus memiliki jantung kedua," desahnya pada angin malam.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Continue? Yes or no?

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Yuuuhuuu, gays…

Again, I should said I'm sorry cause of late post. Daaan… sepertinya chapter bakal nambah lagi nih… /cry

Yup, tadinya gw targetin chap depan itu terakhir, tp kayaknya… KAYAKNYA masih ada 2 chap lagi baru cerita ini kelar. Bye maksimal dengan semuanya.

Oke, jgn protes krn adegan SasuNaru disini Cuma seuprit. Lbh sedikit dr pd upil anak gw. Makanya gw panjangin chap ini sampe 5k words. Gw butuh berhari2 kelarin nih story krn diganggu ama keluarga melulu kLo di rumah. Gw lelaaah…

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Pemandangan seperti apa yang menurut kalian indah? Apakah pemandangan langit malam yang cerah tanpa tertutup awan serta taburan bintang berkelap-kelip menjadi pilihan? Ataukah pemandangan kota yang dicintai dengan lampu di setiap rumahnya menyala dengan tenang tanpa ada suatu musibah apapun menjadi hal pemandangan indah bagimu?

Bagi Naruto, keduanya mungkin akan dianggapnya sebagai pemandangan yang sama indahnya. Keheningan malam yang ia rasakan tanpa ada suatu insiden apapun mungkin menjadi pemandangan indah yang ia sukai untuk dinikmati. Dimana ia duduk di atas patung kepala para Hokage sambil memandang pemandangan desa yang dicintainya.

Namun jika ada yang bertanya pada pemuda dari klan Uchiha terakhir, Sasuke, maka ia tidak akan memilih kedua pilihan itu. Baginya saat ini, pemandangan dimana pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada disertai hembusan angin malam adalah hal yang indah di mata kelamnya.

Wajah berkulit kecoklatan dengan tiga garis dipipi yang selama beberapa minggu ini terlihat begitu muram, kini tampak tenang. Bahkan bibir tipis pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mengembangkan senyuman yang menenangkan. Dan meskipun tempat mereka saat ini sedikit gelap, namun Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana iris _azure_ Naruto berkilauan dengan cahaya dari lampu kota yang temaram.

"Indah, bukan?"

Suara serak itu terdengar meskipun angin malam berhembus. Tak sedikitpun Sasuke menyahutinya. Iris obsidiannya masih memperhatikan gestur si pirang yang memandang kehidupan malam Konoha. Sedikitpun tak ia alihkan pandangannya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Naruto lebih indah bila dibandingkan Konoha di malam hari, namun ia telan kalimat itu.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diriku."

Sekilas terbersit rasa tak suka dari kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Dalam pikirannya, kenapa tempat seperti ini dapat menenangkan hatinya? Jikalau pemuda pirang itu membutuhkan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang dapat membuatnya lebih tenang, setidaknya ia bisa membantu. Atau begitulah, meskipun ia tidak akan mengatakannya dengan terus terang begitu saja mengenai hal itu.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Bibir itu masih tetap tersenyum pada pria yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai rival. "Kemarilah, Sasuke."

Seolah tersihir dengan senyuman itu, Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari si pirang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Melupakan akan niatnya yang bermaksud untuk menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, ia duduk di samping pemuda yang akan selalu dilindunginya.

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

 **Love vs Instinct**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuNaru, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Ninja-verse, child abuse, discrimination, soulmate bounding, rape

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

For Fujodanshi Independence Day #8

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Detik berlalu menjadi menit. Keheningan tetap melanda di antara keduanya. Hanya desiran angin yang terdengar. Tak seorangpun di antaranya yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Namun keheningan ini terasa nyaman bagi mereka. Dan meskipun jarak mereka tak mencapai satu meter, namun keduanya dapat merasakan hangat tubuh dari pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Tak berani menatap pemuda pirang di samping kirinya, Sasuke pun ikut memandang pemandangan malam Konoha di bawah sana. Ingin ia memandang wajah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, namun tak ada keberanian. Berpikir mengapa ia kini begitu pengecut ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat terdengar. Iris kelam Sasuke sedikit melirik pada Naruto.

Hening kembali selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang Omega. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah pengakuan akan eksistensiku yaitu dengan menjadi Hokage."

Kali ini Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya memandang pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang membuka suaranya pertama kali. Suara serak namun sedikit lirih itu tampak tenang. Iris obsidiannya memperhatikan bagaimana wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresinya. Masih tetap tenang tanpa ada perubahan apapun.

"Hokage adalah pemimpin, dan Alpha adalah golongan para pemimpin. Dulu aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang kutahu hanya mengejar apa yang menjadi cita-citaku sejak dulu. Dihina atau dimaki seperti apapun aku tidak peduli. Namun semua itu hancur dengan mudah hanya karena aku adalah seorang Omega."

Telinganya mendengar sebuah dengusan yang keluar dari Naruto. Wajah itu kini menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit bersedih.

"Omega tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin. Sampai kapanpun. Cita-citaku terenggut, aku pun tidak mengambil pusing. Tapi jiwaku yang terenggut dan didominasi di atas keinginanku adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan saat itu. Seolah kebebasanku terampas dan eksistensiku hanyalah pemuas nafsu saja bagi para Alpha."

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Aku-" jari telunjuk dengan kulit kecoklatan bagai madu menyentuh bibir tipisnya lembut dan menghentikan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Dapat dirasakannya sensasi hangat dari sentuhan itu.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarnya, Sasuke," ucapnya lembut. "Aku tahu kau sudah mendengar kondisiku dari Tsunade-baachan. Tapi aku ingin kau mendengar dariku secara langsung. Apa itu terlalu berat untukmu? Aku bisa menghentikannya kalau kau mau."

Sasuke terdiam bergeming tak memberi respon. Namun iris gelap miliknya memperhatikan mimik wajah pemuda pirang yang masih dipandangnya. Ada keyakinan di sana dimana Naruto ingin mengungkapkan apa yang telah dialaminya selama ini pada dirinya. Jika pemuda pirang ini saja bermaksud untuk melangkah maju, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengikutinya?

Tidak. Sasuke bukan bermaksud menolak keinginan Naruto yang akan menyampaikan apa yang selama ini menjadi beban hidupnya. Namun ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi terluka dan sedih terpasang di wajah pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah cerianya. Namun ia sendiri pun tahu seberapa besar hati Naruto. Dan ia juga tidak ingin menolak bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya ini berusaha untuk mempercayainya.

"Lanjutkan."

Senyuman pada bibir Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. Kini pemuda pirang itu kembali memperhatikan pemandangan Konoha di bawahnya. Masih tetap dengan keindahan yang sama, meski di beberapa tempat tampak bangunan yang belum sempurna paska peperangan lalu. Angin malam berhembus. Tak sedikitpun mereka merasa dingin meskipun ada jarak di antara keduanya.

"Pertama kalinya aku mengalami _Heat_ ketika kau sudah meninggalkan Konoha, Sasuke," jeda sesaat dimana pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik nafasnya dalam. Dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa Naruto berusaha menceritakannya perlahan. "Saat itu aku ketakutan. Takut akan impianku yang tak tercapai. Kupikir itu akan menjadi akhir, namun ada yang lebih menakutkan dari hal tersebut."

Tangan berkulit tan itu mengepal erat, iris birunya yang temaram masih berfokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

" _Heat_ keduaku menjadi pengalaman seksual pertama yang menyakitkan," nadanya sedikit bergetar. Membuat Sasuke ingin segera memeluknya dan menghentikan kalimat yang akan keluar selanjutnya. Tapi ia tak bisa, karena pemuda di sampingnya menginginkan hal ini.

"Aku tidak siap menghadapi _Heat_ kedua-ku, hingga aku baru menyadari bahwa diriku sudah terpojok di antara gang sempit dengan tiga orang Alpha yang menahan seluruh gerakanku," Naruto menarik nafasnya kembali dan sedikit tersendat. "Mereka memaksaku. Menyetubuhiku tanpa mendengar suaraku. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan mereka tak henti-hentinya menyalahkanku atas situasi itu. Mereka hanya mengikuti instingnya karena feromonku yang menarik bagi para Alpha."

Kali ini tubuh pemuda Omega itu bergetar. Kedua tangannya kini saling bertautan dengan erat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu namun matanya masih berfokus pada apapun yang ada di depannya. Sungguh, Sasuke tak sanggup melihat pemuda di sampingnya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jika bisa, ia ingin segera membunuh ketiga Alpha yang membuat pemuda selalu ceria ini kini dihantui oleh rasa takut.

"Beruntung saat itu ada Iruka-sensei yang menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah melahirkan entah anak siapa di antara ketiganya," ia mendengus dengan senyuman miris menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Rasa sakit sudah tak dapat dirasakan Sasuke lagi saat menyadari bahwa sejak tadi tangannya telah mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kini iris biru itu memandang ke arahnya. Dua iris mata yang berbeda warna itu kini bertemu dalam diam. Dapat dilihatnya bibir tipis itu masih menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Selanjutnya, kau mungkin sudah mendengar dari Tsunade-baachan atau mungkin Sakura-chan."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tak menjawab. Namun pandangan sirat akan amarah dari iris obsidian itu dapat dilihat Naruto dengan jelas. Sebuah sentuhan hangat nan lembut terasa di pipinya. Dapat dilihat Sasuke dimana tangan berkulit tan itu menyentuh dirinya.

"Kau marah, Sasuke?" tanyanya perlahan.

Iris obsidiannya memandang pada tangan yang menyentuhnya. Tubuh itu yang selalu ia takutkan untuk disentuh, kini berbalik menyentuhnya. Ia menyamankan wajahnya pada sentuhan tangan hangat itu.

"Kepada siapa kemarahanmu kau tujukan? Pada mereka… ataukah padaku yang kini menjadi lebih menjijikkan?"

"Hentikan."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya. Erat genggamannya terasa hingga tangan itu bergetar. Iris obsidiannya berkilat bahaya. Terdengar decakan kesal dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut dan menyembunyikan pandangannya di balik kelopak mata pucat. Perlahan Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman rivalnya dan memandang ke arah Konoha di malam hari.

Hening melanda keduanya.

Selama beberapa menit terus berlangsung seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Naruto menghelakan nafasnya pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, Sasuke. Kuharap kau tidak akan terlalu membenciku sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada temannya.

' _Tidak akan pernah.'_

"Sudah semakin larut. Lebih baik kita kembali."

Sasuke beranjak terlebih dahulu sebelum tangannya diulurkan untuk membantu si pirang. Naruto memandang tangan putih itu dan menyambutnya. Ditariknya tubuh itu hingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Kedua wajah mereka saling berhadapan begitu dekat. Dan dapat dirasakan ketika mereka berbagi oksigen yang sama.

Beberapa saat mereka saling pandang dimana mengagumi kilau mata lawannya. Degup jantung berdetak semakin kencang ketika entah tanpa disadari keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memejamkan matanya, aroma manis perlahan menguar dari tubuh pemuda pirang di depannya. Keduanya langsung memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama terkejut.

"Dobe, kau…" suaranya tercekat.

"Sa-Sasu… ke…"

Desahan yang keluar itu tidak membantu akal sehatnya untuk tetap sadar. Dapat dilihatnya tubuh Naruto yang gemetar sambil memeluk perutnya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari tubuh Omega di depannya. Aroma manis terasa semakin menyengat. Dan kali ini ia tahu bahwa _Heat_ yang dialami oleh Naruto jauh lebih menggoda dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Dengan gemetaran tangannya memeluk pinggang pemuda yang selama ini selalu dianggapnya sebagai rival meski tak akan ia akui. Ia menarik pemuda itu mendekat hingga dada mereka saling menempel. Nafas memburu dan saling tertukar yang bercampur dengan aroma manis terasa begitu memabukkan. Ditambah sentuhan fisik di antaranya keduanya yang membuat mereka ingin terbuai namun terhalangi dinding kewarasan.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya ketika melihat leher berwarna tan di depannya yang terdapat bulir-bulir keringat seolah menggodanya. Ingin rasanya ia menandai leher itu dan dengan begitu Naruto akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi tidak, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Dobe, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi…"

Tak menunggu jawaban, Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto di dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Omega pirang itu segera menyamankan diri dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda Alpha tersebut. Setelah dirasanya pas, Sasuke segera melompat dan berlari di antara atap-atap rumah membelah angin secepat yang ia bisa. Namun semakin ia meningkatkan kecepatannya, aroma manis itu semakin kuat tercium oleh pangkal hidungnya.

Tampak nafas keduanya yang semakin memburu. Meski hanya berlari, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu merasa kakinya semakin lemas dan terasa lelah. Sasuke segera menurunkan tubuh Naruto ketika mereka telah sampai tepat di depan pintu apartemen si pirang.

"Do-dobe… Kunci pintumu…" nafasnya tersengal. Aneh rasanya ia menjadi lemah begini hanya karena berlari dengan cepat. Dilihatnya Naruto yang merogoh kantung celananya perlahan. Dengan cepat Sasuke merebut kunci itu, namun karena tubuhnya juga ikut gemetaran, tangannya sulit memasukkan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang pintu. Ia menggeram kesal, "Sial."

"Sasu… nghh…"

"Ber-bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Naruto…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke segera menyeret pemuda di sampingnya ke dalam dan membiarkan pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Lalu membawa si pirang hingga berbaring di atas kasur berlapiskan sprei putih disana.

Tubuh Omega pirang itu gemetaran seraya terus memeluk perutnya. Nafas Sasuke turut memburu melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Celakanya, berada di dalam ruangan tertutup seperti ini membuat aroma tubuh Naruto semakin pekat dan membuat kepalanya pening. Rasanya setiap detiknya mengikis kewarasannya.

Bukannya melangkah mundur dan keluar, Sasuke justru maju dan mengurung tubuh si pirang untuk ketiga kalinya. Tangannya menyentuh leher sang Uzumaki muda tersebut. Membelai membuat si pemilik tubuh mendesah dengan getaran sentuhan yang terasa. Dibaliknya tubuh berkulit tan itu hingga tengkurap, mengeskpos jelas leher jenjang milik Naruto.

"Sasuke… hhnn…"

Tangan kanannya menahan pundak pemuda di bawahnya dan didekatnya perlahan leher itu. Bibir tipisnya sudah terbuka untuk menancapkan deretan giginya di leher si pirang. Dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto nafas hangat yang membelai lehernya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda Alpha di atasnya. Sasuke bermaksud untuk menandai tubuhnya. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya memejamkan mata erat.

Crash.

Terdengar gigitan, namun tak sedikitpun ia merasa sakit. Perlahan iris _azure_ itu membuka keindahannya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata coklat. Lagi, rasa terkejut menyelimuti dirinya. Sasuke membenamkan deretan giginya di lengan kiri putihnya hingga perlahan dapat dilihatnya darah yang mengalir dari sana.

"Sasuke… Apa yang…"

Pemuda Uchiha itu semakin mengeratkan gigitannya di lengannya sendiri hingga darah yang mengalir semakin deras dan menetes pada pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Iris obsidian itu berkilat perlahan menjadi merah dan kembali menjadi kelam. Berkali-kali seperti itu. Tampak jelas bahwa Sasuke tengah menahan gejolak emosi dan kewarasannya.

Iris biru itu memandang sedih pada rekannya yang kini tampak tersiksa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerang Naruto saat itu juga. Setetes air mata menetes dari kelopak mata si pirang. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dapat dilihatnya tubuh Sasuke yang mulai gemetaran karena menahan jiwa Alpha-nya namun akal sehatnya juga sulit memfokuskan diri. Membuat tubuh pemuda berambut raven tak bisa beranjak kemanapun.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring menghadap pada pemuda Alpha di atasnya. Dengan tangan yang tak kalah gemetar, ia menyentuh lengan kiri Sasuke yang masih digigitnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat pemuda Alpha itu sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah cukup… Sasuke…" lirihnya dengan suara parau.

Jemari Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan kiri sang Alpha. Namun Sasuke tak juga bergeming untuk melepaskan gigitannya. Masih tampak bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu tidak akan melepaskan lengannya sendiri. Semua itu dilakukan untuk melindunginya. Melindungi Naruto.

Tetes demi tetes air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata _azure_ milik Naruto. Paru-parunya begitu sesak melihat pemuda yang selama ini selalu dianggapnya rival kini justru berkorban begitu besar hanya untuk dirinya. Tak sanggup melihat darah yang terus mengalir, kini tangannya menyentuh wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…" lirihnya. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini… merasakan sakit karena terus melindungiku…" Air mata terus berjatuhan dengan sirat mata penuh kepedihan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya… Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Ekspresi pedih yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya tak ayal membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Perlahan ia melepaskan gigitannya sendiri. Kini kedua lengannya mengurung penuh pemuda pirang di bawahnya. Tampak darah yang menodai bibir tipis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto," lirihnya. Matanya memfokuskan pada iris biru yang berlinang air mata. Meski aroma manis berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya. "Yang aku inginkan hanya melindungimu. Dari Alpha manapun, termasuk diriku."

"Kau sampai melukai dirimu hingga seperti ini."

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Karena itu… berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Naruto. Aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu…" jeda sesaat. "…selamanya," lanjutnya lirih.

Naruto memandang pada iris obsidian itu yang berusaha fokus pada dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air mata semakin deras mengalir. Jemari Sasuke bermaksud untuk menghapusnya, namun ia urungkan. Saat iris azure itu terbuka, dapat dirasakan Sasuke sentuhan hangat dari kedua tangan Naruto.

Wajah berkulit tan itu tersenyum dan membuat ketiga garis halus di kedua pipinya semakin tampak jelas. Dan hal berikutnya membuat Sasuke terkejut, dimana tangan-tangan hangat itu membawa wajahnya berdekatan. Nafas hangat yang memburu saling bertukar bercampur dengan aroma manis tubuh Naruto memenuhi paru-parunya. Sebelum sebuah kecupan hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Iris hitamnya terbelalak lebar memandang kelopak mata Naruto yang terpejam menikmati sensasi ciuman pertama mereka tanpa unsur ketidak-sengajaan seperti di akademi dulu. Hal ini membuat otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan lambat. Ia tak menyangka tindakan Naruto yang menciumnya. Ciuman ini berbeda dengan dulu, karena rasa besi akan darah menguar di antara bibir mereka.

Melepaskan kecupan singkat itu, iris biru Naruto memandang pada pemuda berambut raven yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya. Bibir tipis si pemuda pirang masih mengembangkan senyuman menawannya. "Kalimatmu seperti melamarku saja," lirihnya.

Blush.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan rona merah dan rasa panas yang menjalar pada wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari kalimat yang diutarakannya tadi rupanya sangat memalukan. Bahkan reaksinya kini membuat Naruto tertawa geli. "Diam kau, Dobe."

Kekehan kecil masih terdengar dari pemuda Omega di bawahnya. Membuatnya harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pirang. Tangan hangat itu membelai wajahnya lembut yang membuat dirinya kembali memandang wajah Naruto yang tampak tenang.

"Kau berjanji, Sasuke?"

Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka, jemari tangan kiri Sasuke kini menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya. Mengecupnya perlahan. Sasuke bukanlah pria yang senang mengumbar janji. Karena ia tidak berjanji, melainkan bersumpah dan akan membuktikannya.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuatnya heran. Mengapa kini pemuda pirang itu menanyakan hal-hal tersebut? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba ingin membicarakannya? Dan kenapa seolah menantikan sesuatu darinya? Ada jawaban yang ditunggunya untuk sebuah kepastian.

"Sebaliknya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku dengan semua tindakanmu ini?"

Ya, Sasuke tidak bodoh, walaupun sering menyebalkan. Pemuda itu terlalu jenius karena dapat membaca seluruh tindakannya yang tak biasa ini. "Aku ingin jawabanmu."

Hanya itu. Dan Sasuke dapat menarik kesimpulan, Naruto bermaksud untuk mempercayainya. Saat ini juga ia membutuhkan sebuah jawaban yang meyakinkan. Namun sejujurnya, ia sendiri juga tidak memiliki sebuah jawaban apapun yang dapat membuat pemuda pirang itu yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Memandang nanar pada dada bidang Naruto yang terbalutkan kaos.

"Aku tidak memiliki jawaban apapun untukmu, Dobe."

"Pertanyaanku, Sasuke, apakah kau menginginkanku?"

Jeda sesaat. Aroma manis kian menguar pekat membuat keduanya sedikit pusing karenanya.

"Aku… aku ingin memilikimu," ucapnya lirih. "Aku memang salah telah meninggalkanmu. Dimana kini telah banyak penggantiku yang dapat senantiasa berada disisimu, memperhatikanmu. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padamu. Meski aku tak suka dengan mereka yang telah merebut hampir seluruh perhatianmu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku tidak berhak. Tapi aku tahu, aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku… Naruto."

Terdengar sebuah dengusan yang keluar dari Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi begitupun denganku, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil menengadahkan wajah pemuda di atasnya agar kembali memandang pada iris birunya. "Sejak dulu, aku ingin kau hanya memperhatikanku. Hanya melihat ke arahku. Namun perhatianmu selalu berpusat pada balas dendam. Aku mengerti itu. Kita hanya egois, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ia memang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan. Egois dan keras kepala dengan tingkat yang sama.

"Apa kau masih menginginkanku, Sasuke?"

Kembali Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Demi membalas dendam, aku harus mengorbankanmu untuk mencapainya. Meski aku ingin, aku tidak ingin mengorbankanmu lagi. Tidak dengan mengorbankan perasaanmu, Naruto," lirihnya.

Naruto tersenyum memaklumi. Sudah cukup. Ia tahu pengorbanan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha di atasnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang harus kita korbankan saat ini hanyalah keegoisan dan sifat keras kepala kita, Teme," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka kaos yang dikenakannya. Membuatnya bertelanjang dada, sukses membuat Sasuke menelan salivanya sendiri. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan ini membuatnya seolah mendengar alarm tanda bahaya. Akal sehatnya seolah berada pada lembaran terakhir.

"Dobe, apa yang-"

"Aku ingin kita bahagia, Sasuke. Bersama."

"Tapi-"

"Sssh," jari telunjuk membungkam bibir tipis Sasuke. "Kau ingin memilikiku, begitupun denganku. Apa itu tidak cukup?" tanyanya. "Kecuali jika hasrat memilikimu sudah hilang karena aku yang kini menjijikkan bagimu."

"Hentikan!" bentaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena amarah. "Berhenti berkata seperti itu. Sedikitpun bahkan satu kalipun aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu," suaranya bergetar dan menggeram kesal. "Kau… terlalu berharga bagiku… Naruto."

"Sasuke," lirihnya. Ia sedikit bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mengecup untuk kedua kalinya pada bibir tipis pemuda berambut raven di atasnya. "Jika kita bisa bahagia ketika bersama, kenapa tidak kita coba saja? Sejak dulu, berada di sampingmu dan sejajar denganmu adalah hal yang selalu kuinginkan. Jika permohonan kita sama, akan lebih baik jika diwujudkan bersama, bukan begitu, Teme?"

Ekspresi terkejut jelas terpasang pada wajah pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu. Dilihatnya Naruto yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mengeskpos leher jenjangnya yang berkilauan karena keringat dingin. "Kemarilah, Sasuke…"

Suara itu menggodanya. Memintanya untuk mengklaim pemuda yang selama ini menolak untuk disentuhnya. Sosok yang selalu ia inginkan kini justru membuka dirinya. Menawarkan dirinya tanpa ada penolakan. Iris hitamnya telah berubah perlahan menjadi semerah darah. Namun begitu, tak sedikitpun ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanya terus berfokus pada leher jenjang pemuda di bawahnya.

"Naruto…" ucapnya dengan sedikit geraman. "Kutanya sekali lagi… apakah kau yakin?" lirihnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal, begitupun denganku. Jika kita melewati garis ini… aku… tidak yakin dapat menahan diri lagi."

Wajah ceria yang biasanya selalu menyeringai, kini menampilkan senyuman menenangkan. "Kalau begitu, kau jangan menahan diri." Jemari tan itu memainkan helaian rambut si raven dan menyampirkannya di balik telinga Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau bercinta denganku, Sasuke. Ini bukan hanya sekedar berhubungan intim atau mengikat hubungan antara Alpha dan Omega, tapi lebih dari itu. Berikan aku cinta yang kubutuhkan dan akan kuberikan yang sama bahkan lebih untukmu."

Sentuhan bibir lembut namun dingin dibibirnya sendiri sempat membuat Naruto terkejut. Kali ini Sasuke-lah yang mengecupnya tanpa ada persiapan apapun. Membuat degup jantungnya semakin keras seolah akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Seluruh darah yang berada dalam nadinya terpompa cepat menyebarkan sensasi getaran menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau memang Dobe, Naruto."

Ia tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang selalu ditujukan padanya. Sebelum rasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus menyerang lehernya. Jeritan melengking bercampur desahan dapat didengarnya. Yang membuatnya yakin bahwa itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Gigitan keras yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya membuat tubuh itu bergetar. Rasa panas juga menjalar di antara tetesan darah yang mengalir membasahi baju dan ranjangnya. Satu hal yang dirasakannya, rasa aman yang memenuhi hati ketika dirinya telah diklaim oleh pemuda Uchiha di atasnya.

Deru nafas menggema di antara kesunyian kamar. Gemetar pada tubuhnya tak juga berhenti karena hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menyentuh pori-pori kulit lehernya. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini, namun Naruto tak menyangka ada rasa lega ketika pemuda di atasnya mengklaim dirinya. Meskipun degup jantungnya tak juga memelankan irama yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Perlahan dirasakannya Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya. Iris azure miliknya bertemu pandang dengan iris merah milik pemuda Uchiha. Aroma darah dapat ia hirup di antara hembusan nafas yang tercampur. Ia menjilat setetes darah yang lolos dari kedua belah bibir tipis pemuda tampan tersebut. Rasa besi menyebar di antara indera pengecapnya.

Jemari panjang Sasuke menyusup di antara helaian rambut pirang dan mengangkat kepala Naruto mendekat ke arah ceruk lehernya. "Kau menginginkanku, Naruto?" bisiknya dengan hembusan nafas hangat di telinganya. Membuat si pemuda pirang gemetar hingga ke tulang punggungnya. Tak pernah ia mendengar suara Sasuke begitu rendah dan terdengar menggoda.

Ya, ia juga begitu mengingingkan sosok yang selama ini selalu dikejarnya. Untuk berada disisinya. Kali ini, untuk selamanya.

Organ basah dapat dirasakan Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, mengirimkan getaran aneh namun ia tak membencinya. Hembusan nafas hangat menggelitik kulit porselennya. Dan pemuda Alpha itu menggeram ketika merasakan denyut sakit di antara lehernya. Merinding tubuhnya meskipun kali ini ia juga yakin bahwa gigitan yang diberikan oleh si pemuda pirang menghasilkan luka dengan darah yang mengalir. Namun ia merasakan kepuasan dalam hatinya.

Aroma besi akan darah bercampur dengan aroma birahi dari keduanya. Melepaskan diri sebentar, dapat dilihat Sasuke bahwa iris azure itu tergantikan dengan iris merah membara dengan pupil memanjang. Bibir mungil itu basah dengan darahnya. Ia mengecup dan rasa besi darah menyebar di antara salivanya. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa rasa darah akan begitu nikmat di antara belahan bibir ini.

Iris biru Naruto kembali.

"Kau tahu," lirih Sasuke. "Kau sudah tidak bisa berpaling lagi, Dobe. Kita sudah terikat."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir si pirang. "Aku tidak berniat untuk berpaling, Teme. Itu jalan ninjaku," ucapnya dengan seringaian ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hn," dengusnya. "Jangan menyesal."

"Tidak akan."

Deru nafas kian berpacu ketika keduanya kembali saling menyentuhkan tangan-tangan mereka pada pasangannya. Dua tubuh itu saling mencari kenikmatan dengan menggesekkan kedua kejantanan mereka yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian masing-masing. Desahan saling bersahutan tanpa rasa malu.

Kecupan demi kecupan berubah menjadi cumbuan panas tak terkendali oleh nafsu birahi. Tak sabar, kini tangan berkulit porselen itu meraba tubuh Naruto dan mengekspos jelas dada bidang terbalutkan warna madu menggoda. Memperlihatkan kedua puting kecoklatan yang menantangnya untuk disentuh dan dipermainkan sesuka hati.

Tak membiarkannya begitu saja, langsung dilahapnya puting itu ke dalam mulut hangat dan lembab milik Sasuke. Menghasilkan suara merdu dari jeritan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Hal ini berefek padanya lebih jauh. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menjilat, mengulum dan mempermainkannya. Puting sebelahnya pun tak luput dari jemari panjangnya untuk dimanjakan dan membiarkan suara serak itu bernyanyi hanya untuknya.

Tak ingin bertelanjang seorang diri, kini jemari tan milik Naruto menggerayangi pakaian yang dikenakan Alpha di atasnya. Melepas kain yang melekat pada tubuh berkulit porselen yang terbentuk sempurna tanpa ada suatu cacat apapun. Iris birunya menatap liar pada pemandangan di depannya. Oh, dada bidang itu, perut kencang dengan otot nampak jelas dan lengan kekar yang mengurungnya. Semuanya justru membuat birahinya kian menggebu.

Ia yang selama ini mengira jika tunduk pada seorang Alpha akan membuatnya dibayangi rasa takut, kini ia bisa melihat dan merasakannya dengan jelas, bahwa semua itu hanya bayangan semunya saja. Kenyataannya, dirinya yang tak lama lagi akan bersatu sepenuhnya dengan pemuda yang tak pernah ia duga akan menjadi Alpha-nya ini justru yang mengisi kehidupannya. Irama jantungnya tak sedikitpun menurunkan kecepatannya.

Iris Sharingan Sasuke pun tak kalah, dimana warna merah bagai darah itu justru semakin tampak berkilat meskipun berada di ruangan remang. Matanya memandang dengan liar pada 'santapan' yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh berkulit kecoklatan itu perlahan mulai mengeluarkan titik-titik keringat hingga membuatnya berkilat di bawah sinar rembulan yang mengintip malu dari balik jendela kamar. Dadanya naik turun tak teratur, perutnya yang tak kalah kencang dan terbentuk seperti miliknya. Namun semua keindahan yang dilihatnya hanyalah pembuka.

Pandangan liarnya semakin ke bawah dan memperhatikan celana yang biasa dikenakan berwarna oranye itu telah basah dengan aroma manis dan nikmat menggodanya. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam aroma yang ia hirup sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk bersarang di dalam paru-parunya dan menenangkan rasa khawatir yang tadi menyergapnya. Betapa ia tak sabar untuk merobek celana itu dan menikmati semua yang ada di dalamnya.

Pemuda Alpha itu mendekatkan wajah untuk mencium dalam Omega di bawahnya. Tangan berkulit putihnya bekerja untuk menanggalkan pakaian yang menghalangi 'santapan' utamanya. Naruto mendesah di antara kecupan yang diberikan karena rasa dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang kini terbakar panas birahi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu dapat merasakan sendiri betapa basah tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Naruto terlonjak kejut ketika merasakan sesuatu menginterupsi tubuhnya dan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti organ tubuhnya yang kini berdiri tegak menantang. Ia mendesah semakin kencang dan menggeliat hebat ketika dilihatnya Sasuke tengah mengulum kejantanannya dan jemarinya yang lihai mengobrak-abrik lubang kenikmatannya.

"Sas… Hnghh…"

Titik terdalam disentuh dengan tidak lembut, membuat tubuh berkulit tan itu terus menggeliat dengan deru nafas yang semakin memburu. Di dalam kamar yang biasanya tenang kini terisi oleh desahannikmat dan suara-suara erotis dari tubuh Naruto yang tengah dimanja. Dalam hidupnya selama 16 tahun ini, tak pernah ia merasa getaran nikmat seperti ini. Ia bukanlah pemuda polos yang tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya untuk mencari rasa nikmat, namun tak pernah seintens ini. Rasanya ia sudah berada diujung puncak tertinggi kenikmatan, membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat, namun dengan kejam rasa nikmat itu berhenti.

"Sasu… ah… jangan berhen-"

"Sshh…" lirihan itu menghentikan kalimatnya. "Akan kuberikan lebih, Dobe." Seringaian yang terpampang jelas memberikan rasa merinding pada sekujur tubuhnya. Namun semua itu masih belum seberapa ketika sesuatu yang panas, panjang dan besar masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya. Tak pernah Naruto merasa pernah berteriak seperti ini, dimana rasa terkejut, nikmat dan sakit bercampur di dalam suaranya yang biasa terdengar serak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ia mendengar suara _baritone_ Sasuke yang masuk indera pendengarannya, "Benar," lirihnya. "Berteriaklah sekuatnya. Biarkan semua orang tahu bahwa kau menjadi milikku. Dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhmu, Naruto." Kalimat itu berhasil merasuk ke dalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Menghantarkan rasa hangat dan aman. Naruto berusaha untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya, namun tak banyak perubahan.

Rasa panas dan denyutan kencang dapat ia rasakan di antara lubang kenikmatannya dimana kejantanan Sasuke membuatnya terasa penuh. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan begini rasanya. Ia pikir berhubungan intim dengan seorang Alpha akan membuatnya jijik, namun sebaliknya, rasa nikmat tak pernah menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga seperti ini. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto ingin terus merasakan hal ini.

Tangan berkulit tan membawa wajah tampan yang tengah menikmati penyatuan mereka perlahan mendekat. Organ basah menjilat dari dagu hingga ke rahan mendekati telinga. "Kau bilang…" ia menelan salivanya. "Kau akan memberikan kenikmatan lebih dari ini. Heh, buktikan itu, Teme," ujarnya seraya memberikan seringaian menantang.

Pupil Sharingan Sasuke mengecil dan tubuhnya gemetar. Tak membuang waktu banyak, di angkatnya kedua kaki Naruto dan ditahan dengan kedua lengan kekarnya di samping. Ia memposisikan pinggulnya di depan lubang kenikmatan basah yang memeluk hangat kejantanannya. "Jangan menyesal, Dobe," geramnya seperti binatang buas.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menarik pinggulnya perlahan dan memajukannya cepat menghasilkan teriakan nikmat dari pemuda di bawahnya. Naruto menggeliat dengan membusungkan dadanya tinggi ketika rasa nikmat menerjang tubuh. Beberapa kali Sasuke memberikan serangan nikmatnya, namun segera tergantikan dengan fase yang lebih cepat. Desahan-desahan menghiasi ruangan tanpa sedikitpun berkurang intensitas volumenya.

Iris biru Naruto tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata tertutup. Menerima semua kenikmatan ini membuat kinerja otaknya melamban. Ia tak lagi dapat berpikir apapun. Yang ia tahu hanya menikmati godaan rasa yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini. Jika ia tahu berhubungan intim akan begitu nikmatnya seperti ini, mungkin ia sudah rela tubuhnya dijadikan pelampias nafsu mengikuti instingnya.

Tapi tidak, ia tahu bahwa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah sekedar berhubungan seksual, tetapi bercinta. Ini bukanlah hanya menyalurkan rasa frustasi dengan melakukan hubungan seksual. Bercinta lebih dari itu, dimana kedua orang saling memadu kasih. Memberikan dan menerima cinta mereka pada pasangannya melalui hubungan intim. Yang diekspresikan dengan rasa nikmat luar biasa.

Sasuke menggeram melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Sosok pemuda yang biasanya selalu tegar, kini tampak meleleh dengan sentuhan yang diberikannya. Sedikitpun ia tak menyangka hal yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya begitu puas namun juga lapar disaat bersamaan. Ia ingin terus memandang pemandangan indah ini. Dalam hatinya ia menetapkan bahwa pemandangan dimana sosok Naruto yang menggeliat penuh nikmat dibawah kendalinya adalah hal terindah di dunia.

Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang disana.

"Dobe," geramnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan geraknya. "Buka matamu. Lihat aku."

Perlahan iris sebiru langit menampakkan keindahannya, namun kini menjadi sedikit gelap karena tertutup kabut nafsu birahi tinggi. Bibir itu tak henti-hentinya mendendangkan desahan penuh nikmat.

"Lihat semua ini," ucapnya mencoba mempertahankan suaranya agar tak bergetar. "Kau… dan aku adalah satu. Rekam dalam ingatanmu. Nghh… Mulai sekarang hanya aku yang dapat menyentuhmu… seperti ini. Kau hanya milikku seorang. Jika… ada yang berani menyentuhmu…" ia menarik nafas. " **Akan kubunuh mereka.** "

Jika Naruto berpikir bahwa detak jantungnya yang tengah berdegup kencang tak dapat berdetak lebih cepat lagi, maka ia salah. Ia menabrakkan bibirnya pada pemuda yang biasanya memasang ekspresi _stoic_ itu, namun kini tampak terbakar amarah dan guratan menikmati sesi bercinta mereka terpasang jelas disana.

"Heh, dasar brengsek posesif."

Sasuke membalas dengan geraman disertai gerakan menusuk yang semakin cepat. Dengan kenikmatan yang semakin intens ini, mereka tahu bahwa puncak nikmat akan mereka capai. Dikecupnya sekali lagi pada bibir si pirang sebelum ia berpindah pada leher jenjang yang kini memiliki tanda gigitan darinya.

Sang Alpha langsung menggigit pundak itu kembali sebelum pinggulnya menusukkan penisnya semakin dalam menyemburkan sperma yang sejak tadi ditahannya dalam jumlah banyak. Kejantanannya berdenyut kencang dan ukurannya semakin besar untuk mengunci sesi klimaks mereka, membuat tubuh kekar Sasuke bergetar hebat.

Sedangkan Naruto berteriak disertai desahan panjang ketika puncak klimaks merasuk dalam tiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Lubang kenikmatannya dapat merasakan cairan panas yang menyembur tak henti-hentinya masuk ke dalam perutnya, dan penisnya sendiri yang menyembur tak terkendali membasahi perutnya serta perut Sasuke. Iris matanya berubah merah dan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cakra merah, cakra Kyuubi yang berbentuk ekor satu. Namun perlahan cakra merah itu juga menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang masih menempel di atasnya seraya menggigit leher tan miliknya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam tetap pada posisinya masing-masing. Cakra merah Kyuubi masih menyelimuti keduanya. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Naruto dan menatap pemuda Omega yang kini menjadi miliknya. Iris Sharingan miliknya kini kembali pada iris obsidian. Keduanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih stabil.

Setelah dirasa kejantanan sang Alpha yang berhenti menyemburkan benih-benihnya, secara perlahan juga iris merah Naruto kembali menjadi biru seperti biasanya. Dan cakra merah yang menyelimuti keduanya menghilang perlahan kembali ke dalam tubuh sang inang. Kedua tubuh mereka masih terkunci oleh kejantanan Sasuke yang membesar.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke setelah dirasa nafasnya mulai teratur. Pemuda pirang itu masih sedikit tersengal. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit bingung sebelum akhirnya ia paham maksud dari pertanyaan Alpha-nya.

Alpha-nya? Tak menyangka bahwa kini ia memiliki seorang Alpha yang hanya untuknya. Yang melindunginya dan akan selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya merasa malu sendiri. Tapi ia tak akan mau mengakui hal itu pada pemuda yang selama ini dianggapnya rival kini justru menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Maksudmu cakra merah tadi?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, seolah memahami bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu memang meng-iya-kan, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kurama mengakuimu sebagai Alpha-ku."

"Kyuubi?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Hening melanda keduanya selama beberapa saat. Merasa bahwa keheningan ini sedikit kaku, Naruto berdeham sedikit dan berhasil membuat Sasuke berfokus padanya.

"Jadi…" jeda sesaat. "Berapa lama proses uh… pengikatan ini berlangsung?" tanyanya dengan warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Entah."

"Hah? Aku tidak ingin berada di posisi ini semalaman, Teme."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tidak akan selama itu, Dobe. Setidaknya sekitar lima belas atau dua puluh menit. Bisa saja lebih cepat asalkan-"

Kalimat pemuda Uchiha itu terhenti dan membuatnya menahan nafas ketika dirasakannya Naruto mencoba memposisikan tubuh bawahnya agar lebih nyaman. Namun gerakan itu justru menstimulasi Sasuke lebih dan kembali memuntahkan benihnya di dalam sang Omega.

"Ghh… Dobe…"

"Hnghhh…"

Keduanya saling mendesah dan nafas mereka kembali memburu ketika rasa nikmat tersalurkan ke seluruh tubuh bagaikan tersengat listrik. Tubuh keduanya gemetar karenanya.

"Khh… Bo-bodoh… Jangan bergerak. Kau akan membuat pengikatan ini semakin lama."

"Ukhh… A-aku tidak tahu, Teme…"

Mereka mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafas masing-masing. Keheningan kembali melanda di antara keduanya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda pirang di bawahnya, mengecupnya disana sini. Naruto menerima semua kecupan manis yang diberikan. Sedikitnya ia tak menyangka mantan rivalnya dapat bersikap romantis seperti ini paska bercinta.

Namun mengetahui hal tersebut, membuat hatinya terasa bergairah senang karenanya. Karena sedikitnya ia tahu bahwa pemuda _stoic_ itu hanya menunjukkan pada dirinya seorang. Dan meskipun perhatian romantis itu berdasarkan insting Alpha Sasuke, namun ia tetap merasa senang. Karena rasa cinta dan insting dalam diri mereka berada di jalan yang sama.

"Beristirahatlah, Dobe. Gelombang _Heat_ -mu selanjutnya baru akan datang beberapa jam lagi."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau akan menemaniku?"

Dikecupnya bibir sang Omega lembut. "Selamanya."

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

End? Yes or no?

|\\_/|  
( ^_^ )

Lohaaaa, gays…

Maafkan tante ini yang update-nya telaaaaatt banget. 3 bulan ya? Alamakjan lama bgt yee…

Gw sibuk banget (halah). Kangen ama temen2 gw di Bekasi n Jakarta, jd kemaren gw berlibur dulu kesana hampir 2 minggu. Pas balik2 gw sakit kena virus hrs rawat jalan dirumah hampir 3 minggu. Sooo… yeah, gw ngaret update.

Well, alasan lainnya karena gw udah lama ga bikin lemon, gw kena WB. Gw sampe harus mabur ke fandom2 kesukaan gw buat nyari adegan lemon yg enak. Terutama yg berhubungan sama Alpha-Omega ini. Dan selama sakit 3 minggu itu gw coba cari inspirasi dr fandom Inuyasha SessInu. Untungnya disana banyak referensi bgs, soalnya sifat Sesshoumaru n Inuyasha hampir2 mirip sama SasuNaru, jd pas bgt deh. Hohoo…

Gw ga tau apakah chap ini sudah bisa muasin kalian atau belum, tp gw udah panjangin sampe 5600 words lebih. Kalau belum memuaskan, mohon maaf ya, gays… XD

Last but not least, makasih banyak buat kalian yg udah support fict ini dgn cara fave, follow n review. Gw seneng ternyata kalian seneng sama karya gw yg udah lama hiatus dr dunia menulis fict. (biasanya gw nulis berita : mantan wartawan)

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Gadis Beta bermarga Haruno itu menghela nafasnya.

Sejak ia pulang dari misi beberapa hari lalu, ia belum sekalipun bertemu dengan kedua rekannya. Sedikitnya ia merasa khawatir akan suasana canggung yang terjadi di antara mereka akan semakin berat. Sakura ingin permasalahan mengenai Alpha-Omega ini cepat selesai di antara keduanya. Karena ia ingin melihat kedua rekannya dapat bahagia bersama.

Gadis dengan helaian pink ini semakin merasa khawatir ketika tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto sejak kemarin. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto akan segera menemui Tsunade usai menjalankan misi terutama karena sebelumnya telah mengalami _Heat_ secara mendadak, namun hingga kini pun pemuda pirang itu tak juga melaporkan keadaannya.

Begitu yang disampaikan Tsunade.

Sejak kemarin gadis Beta ini berkeliling menyapa teman-temannya yang lain, namun tujuan utamanya yakni dapat menemukan Naruto di antara mereka dengan sikap seperti biasanya. Namun harapannya sia-sia. Semua teman-teman yang telah ditemuinya mengaku belum bertemu Naruto sejak mereka pulang misi beberapa hari lalu.

"A-anu... Naruto-kun mencari Kiba beberapa hari lalu, sa-saat kalian baru saja pulang dari misi."

Begitu yang dikatakan oleh Hinata dengan cara bicaranya yang khas. Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura heran. Untuk apa pemuda berisik itu mencari Kiba?

Namun akhirnya gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun mencoba untuk menemui Kiba juga. Dimana saat ini pemuda pecinta anjing itu tengah berlatih di hutan bersama dengan Akamaru serta Alpha-nya.

"Kiba, kau bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Ya. Dia mendatangiku tiga hari yang lalu. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Ada apa dengannya sampai mencarimu?"

Hening sesaat.

*

*

*

Love vs Instinct

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuNaru, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Ninja-verse, child abuse, discrimination, soulmate bounding, rape

*

*

*

For Fujodanshi Independence Day #8

*

*

*

Sakura sedikit heran ketika melihat pasangan Alpha-Omega di depannya saling berpandangan.

"Lebih baik kau yang beritahu," ucap Shino.

Dilihatnya Kiba yang menghela nafas. Alis pink milik Sakura mengkerut heran dengan reaksi keduanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Apa benar Naruto telah bertemu dengan Alpha-nya?"

"Eh?"

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia memiliki firasat yang tepat akan hal ini.

"Naruto berdiskusi denganmu?"

"Jadi benar kalau Naruto sudah menemukan Alpha-nya?"

Kini ekspresi Kiba tampak lebih bersemangat.

Sakura tak dapat menjawabnya.

Pasalnya, meskipun kedua rekannya tampak seperti ditakdirkan bersama, namun mereka bersikap sebaliknya. Keduanya saling menjauh dengan satu tujuan, untuk melindungi hati Naruto.

Gadis Beta itu menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Tangan kanannya memeluk lengan kirinya. Gestur akan ragu.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Pasti karena traumanya 'kan?" tebak Kiba yang melihat ekspresi Sakura tampak kesulitan.

"Memangnya... Apa yang Naruto katakan padamu?" lirih Sakura.

Terdengar Kiba yang bergumam seolah berpikir.

"Macam-macam. Dia bilang ingin memastikan sesuatu dariku sebelum mengambil keputusan."

Iris emerald gadis itu memandang lurus pada Omega dari klan Inuzuka di hadapannya.

Memastikan sesuatu? Apa itu artinya... Naruto telah mengambil keputusan? Namun apa? Ia berharap bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang baik bagi kedua rekannya. Namun melihat betapa keras kepalanya pemuda pirang itu, ia pun ragu.

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Aku akan mencari Naruto."

Sakura bermaksud untuk berbalik sebelum Kiba mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Ah, hei, tunggu. Kau tahu siapa Alpha yang menjadi pasangannya?"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tampak ragu. Ia dapat memperkirakan bagaimana reaksi Omega di depannya ini jika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-lah Alpha yang ditakdirkan sebagai pasangan Naruto.

Pasalnya dengan semua hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kehidupan mereka, Kiba bukanlah salah satu orang yang menyukai Sasuke. Terutama karena mereka semua tahu bagaimana selama ini Naruto terus mengejar si bungsu Uchiha namun selalu ditampiknya.

"Bukan aku yang berhak untuk memberitahumu, Kiba. Maaf, aku harus mencari Naruto. Sampai jumpa."

"Ah, hei, Sakuraaa..."

Gadis itu telah pergi berlari menjauh dari pasangan Alpha-Omega di sana. Kiba hanya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah gadis Beta yang seenaknya, menurutnya.

"Apa sulitnya memberitahuku?" dengusnya sebal sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

Shino mendesah melihat tingkah Omega-nya yang mengoceh tak jelas. Sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan jika saja cerewetnya tidak kambuh.

Alpha dari klan Aburame itu mendekati Omega-nya. Mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Cara ampuh untuk membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu terdiam dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kalau kau memang penasaran, gunakan hidungmu ketika bertemu Naruto nanti."

Kiba berteriak memaki-maki pasangannya yang menciumnya di sembarang tempat. Shino hanya menghela nafas malas dan Akamaru memperhatikan majikan dan kekasihnya dalam diam.

Sakura segera berlari menuju apartemen si pirang. Memastikan bahwa Naruto ada di sana. Ia hanya ingin agar pemuda berisik itu dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Walaupun ia penasaran keputusan apa yang diambil oleh si Omega, gadis Beta ini tidak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam. Sekali lagi, ia hanya ingin Naruto bahagia meskipun harus merelakan pria yang dicintainya.

Sedikit mengatur nafasnya, akhirnya Sakura sampai tepat di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga tentunya. Ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki penampilannya apa bila berantakan.

Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu itu, terdengar suara-suara mencurigakan di dalamnya. Sesaat Sakura tercenung. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara dua orang di dalamnya. Apa Naruto sedang bersama orang lain? Ia mencoba untuk mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Hnghh... Ah... Su-"

I-itu terdengar seperti suara Naruto yang mengerang. Tunggu. Naruto mengerang? Apa dia kembali mengalami _Heat_? Kalau memang iya, lebih baik Sakura segera beranjak dari sini agar tidak mengganggunya. Belum ia membalikkan tubuhnya, terdengar suara erangan lainnya.

"Dobe... Hah..."

Eh?? Bukankah itu suara Sasuke? Pemuda Uchiha itu juga ada di dalam? Keduanya mengerang?

Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau mereka sedang- Sakura tak berani berpikiran jauh. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Antara malu atau marah jika Sasuke sedang menyetubuhi Naruto tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan. Ia tidak terima jika Sasuke memaksakan kehendaknya pada si Omega pirang.

"Ah... Sasukeeeehh... Le-lebih cepaat..."

Apa?

"Hhh... Dobe... Khh... Kau... Jangan memancingku..."

Eeeeehh??

Mereka bilang apa? Mereka bercinta dengan kesadaran sendiri? Tanpa ada paksaan? Mungkinkah itu?

Sakura menempelkan telinganya lebih dekat pada daun pintu tanpa bisa menahan rona merah di wajah serta rasa penasarannya. Ia tahu seharusnya tidak mencuri dengar begini, apalagi ketika pasangan di dalamnya tengah menikmati sesi bercinta.

Namun dalam otaknya ia hanya berharap tindakannya saat ini tidak disadari oleh kedua rekannya. Walaupun harapan itu kembali tertampik.

"Dobe... Nghh... Tunggu. Aku merasa... Ada sesuatu... Diluar sana..."

Degh.

Jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Secara perlahan gadis Beta itu menjauhkan telinga dan tubuhnya dari daun pintu apartemen Naruto. Dengan segera ia pergi dari sana.

Saat ini lebih baik ia tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Hal itu bisa ditanyakan ketika mereka bertemu.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan keintiman mereka di dalam.

Namun satu hal yang ia yakini, Naruto adalah seorang yang keras kepala. Jika pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan si Alpha dari klan Uchiha, artinya sang Omega telah mengambil keputusan yang juga membuat Sakura dipenuhi rasa bahagia dalam hatinya.

Tak ia pungkiri bahwa masih ada sedikit rasa sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang dicintainya tidak bisa ia miliki.

"Tapi rasa bahagiaku jauh lebih besar."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman seraya berlalu.

Dulu Naruto berpikir bahwa kenikmatan bercinta hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Semua hanya ilusi. Tapi ia tersadar bahwa ilusi yang sebenarnya hanya berada pada asumsinya saja. Kenyataannya bercinta begitu memabukkan.

Tidak. Melainkan lebih dari itu. Perasaan ini begitu membuncah membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Oh Tuhan. Jika saja ia tahu sejak awal bahwa perasaan menggairahkan ini ada, sudah sejak dulu ia akan menjatuhkan diri kedalamnya. Kenikmatan ini begitu intens hingga ia tak dapat berpikir apapun selain membiarkan tubuhnya diselimuti nafsu.

Ia pernah berhubungan intim-meski paksaan- namun hanya ada kesakitan disana. Lalu kenapa sekarang berbeda? Apakah karena Sasuke yang memberikannya? Ataukah karena pemuda Uchiha itu adalah takdirnya?

Pada akhirnya yang manapun ia tak peduli. Yang ia tahu hanya saat ini. Sekarang. Dimana Sasuke memberikan rasa nikmat yang sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya puas sebelum dirinya melihat cahaya putih dari titik puncak.

Jika ia pernah berpikir bahwa bersetubuh dengan seorang Alpha adalah dosa. Maka ia lebih memilih berlumur dosa. Ia akan menerima dosa apapun jika hanya Sasuke yang memberikan padanya.

"Sasukeee... Hhh... Berikan aku ke-kenikmatan lebih dari ini..."

Aroma seks bercampur keringat menguar pekat di dalam kamar. Siapapun yang dapat menciumnya akan tahu bahwa pasangan yang tengah melakukannya begitu intens dalam sesi bercinta.

Kulit tubuh berwarna tan dan putih porselen tampak mengkilat karena keringat mengucur deras. Deru nafas bersahutan membahana.

Sang Omega terus mendesahkan nama Alpha-nya. Bagaikan mantra. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali. Akal sehatnya menguap. Hanya mengandalkan insting untuk memuaskan pasangannya.

Iris Sharingan miliknya terus menyala. Fokus pada sosok yang disetubuhinya.

Seksama memperhatikan bagaimana iris biru cerah itu kini berubah warna menjadi gelap karena tertutup nafsu. Bibir tipisnya kemerahan dan membengkak karena sesi ciuman panas. Saliva mengalir di antara sudut bibir. Tubuh mengkilat bergelinjang penuh nikmat dengan hiasan kissmark darinya.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sulit untuk digoda. Namun hanya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dari Naruto, dirinya justru mudah dikendalikan dan pasrah pada intingnya untuk mengambil kendali.

Seharusnya ia bisa menahan godaan seperti ini. Kenyataannya tidak. Ia tak tahu apakah ini keberuntungan atau kutukan.

Beruntung karena pada akhirnya ia bisa memiliki sang Omega belum lama ini ia inginkan. Namun juga seperti kutukan karena ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Semua seperti dikendalikan oleh Naruto.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Bahkan jika jiwanya tunduk pada Naruto pada akhirnya, atau bila sang Omega dapat terus mengendalikannya sesuka hati, ia akan menerima itu. Namun ia tahu bahwa si pirang berisik ini tidak akan pernah memanfaatkannya seperti budak.

Tetapi...

Jika Sasuke diperbudak seks oleh Naruto untuk memuaskan sang Omega pirang, ia tak akan menolak itu.

"Sa-sukeee... Aku mau... Aaaahh..."

Tubuh Naruto menegang diantara desahan yang dikeluarkan.

Sasuke menggeram merasakan kenjantanannya semakin terhimpit kian sempit. Sharingan semakin membara. Ia percepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Lonjakan semakin keras. Tubuh menegang dan merenggang disaat bersamaan.

Kepala Naruto mendongak keatas. Iris azure semakin bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Dan pandangan mengabur tepat ketika tubuhnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Jeritan melengking. Benang-benang putih bukti kenikmatan membasahi tubuhnya serta sang Alpha tanpa terkendali. Tubuhnya gemetar karena ekstasi orgasme begitu tinggi.

Begitu pun Sasuke.

Sang Alpha segera menanamkan deretan giginya ditubuh sang Omega. Kali ini menggigit disekitar puting. Memberikan tanda yang jelas dihiasi darah.

Kejantanannya membengkak. Mengunci posisi puncak kenikmatan keduanya seraya membanjiri isi perut Naruto dengan benih-benih suburnya.

Erangan perlahan berubah menjadi desahan. Meski temponya masih tetap. Iris biru memejamkan mata. Menikmati klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya sejak Naruto menghabiskan _Heat_ dengan sang rival berubah menjadi kekasih.

Detik berganti menit. Oksigen yang diraupnya dengan rakus tadi kini kembali normal. Detak jantung pun perlahan kembali stabil.

Oh ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mulai terasa sangat lelah dibandingkan sesi bercinta yang lalu. Tanda bahwa _Heat_ kali ini akan segera berakhir.

Omega pirang membuka iris sebiru langitnya perlahan. Melihat sang Alpha masih menancapkan gigi putihnya diputing sebelah kiri.

Tangan berkulit tan bagai madu mengusap kepala berhelaikan raven kelam. Mengerti, Sasuke segera melepaskan gigitannya.

Dua iris berbeda warna bertemu untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Kedua bibir menyatu dengan kelopak mata terbuka sayu memandang pasangan indah mereka.

Tangan Naruto menggerayangi punggung kekar kekasihnya. Membelai halus disetiap lekukannya. Terus turun hingga mengusap bongkahan kembar sang Alpha.

Tak kuasa menolak sentuhan yang diberikan, tanpa sadar pinggul Sasuke menghentak dalam. Kembali memuntahkan cairan nikmatnya beberapa kali.

Kali ini perut Naruto sudah tak kuat menampungnya. Beberapa tetes mengalir keluar dari lubang nikmat yang beberapa hari ini digempur Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan.

Keduanya mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Te-Teme... Kenapa kau... Nghh..."

"Kau... Hhh... Yang memberiku stimulasi lebih... Dobe..."

Tubuh keduanya bergetar. Mereka terpaksa harus mengendalikan nafasnya, lagi.

Hening melanda.

Perlahan rasa lelah yang amat sangat serta rasa sakit pada pinggang dan beberapa sendi lainnya mulai menyerang tubuh Naruto. Namun karena sesi penguncian, ia masih belum dapat bergerak bebas.

Begitu dirasanya Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya disertai lelehan sperma sang Alpha Uchiha, barulah seluruh tubuh Naruto terjatuh lemas di atas ranjang. Ia merasa seperti jeli.

Sasuke merasa sedikit aneh dengan reaksi pasangannya. Kelelahan yang ditunjukkan berbeda dengan paska bercinta seperti sebelumnya.

Dan ia pun menjilati sisa cairan nikmat milik Naruto yang menempel didagu si pirang. Hal ini juga bentuk afeksi darinya.

"Naruto..." lirihnya.

Iris azure terbuka perlahan. Ekspresi khawatir nampak jelas pada pasangannya. Naruto tersenyum lelah.

"Aku... tak apa. Hanya lelah..."

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang. Ia tahu ada yang tak biasa kali ini.

"Ada apa?"

Bibir si pirang tersenyum.

"Ini hanya efek setelah _Heat_ saja, Teme. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau yakin?"

Meski terdengar biasa, Naruto tahu dalam pertanyaan yang terlontar dingin itu terselip rasa khawatir. Ia tak bisa menghentikan senyuman hangat diwajahnya

"Tentu saja. Ini wajar. Rasa lelah akan langsung menghampiri tepat _Heat_ selesai."

Sedikit tersentak, Sasuke memandang tajam pada Naruto. Ia tak salah dengar kan. Iris kelam miliknya masih fokus pada sosok dibawah.

Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto bukan hanya beberapa hari atau bulan saja, melainkan bertahun-tahun. Meski kesehariannya berisik, namun juga keras kepala sama sepertinya. Sehingga terkadang mengakui kelemahan seperti ini tidaklah biasa.

"Naruto, ada sesuatu?"

Ah pertanyaan itu. Naruto tersenyum memikirkan betapa khawatir Alpha-nya ini. Ia yang biasanya tak mau mengalah pada si Teme kini diakui bahwa ia tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi dari Sasuke.

"Yaah... Kurasa kegiatan kita beberapa hari ini menguras semua tenagaku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami _Heat_ yang memuaskan," ujarnya dengan semburat merah.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia berhasil memuaskan Omega-nya dan dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tersadar bahwa ada konsekuensi yang harus dibayar.

Iris oniksnya memandang tubuh Naruto yang tak tertutupi helai apapun. Selain kissmark, bekas gigitan dan cairan sperma Naruto yang masih menempel, juga ada memar berwarna keunguan. Tercetak jelas bahwa itu adalah hasil dari genggaman Sasuke.

Ia tak menyangka jika memasrahkan instingnya akan berimbas pada Naruto. Padahal ia telah berjanji tak akan menyakiti pemuda yang dicintainya kini.

Perlahan Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah diceruk leher si pirang.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Naruto pun bingung mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"Kau bicara apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku tak sadar telah menyakitimu. Ada banyak memar ditubuhmu karenaku."

Hanya itu?

Si Omega pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sisi lembut Sasuke ini memang jarang terlihat. Karenanya terkadang membuat Naruto gemas.

Ia membelai rambut Sasuke yang kini tak mencuat seperti biasanya. Melainkan terjatuh lengket karena keringat.

"Oh, 'Suke. Chakra Kurama akan menyembuhkannya dengan cepat. Lagipula selama bercinta, aku pun tak pernah merasakannya. Permainanmu membuat otakku semakin bodoh saja."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia menghirup aroma manis dari leher Naruto yang selalu bisa membuatnya mabuk dan tenang. Meskipun kini aroma tubuhnya sedikit berbeda karena mereka sudah terikat.

"Tapi setelah ini, kau harus kerepotan karena mengurusku, Teme."

Ya, Sasuke pun tahu itu. Omega setelah _Heat_ akan merasa sangat lemah hingga hampir tak berdaya. Tugas sang Alpha-lah untuk menjaga dan memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Itu adalah tugas yang dengan senang hati akan Sasuke lakukan. Ia mengecup leher Naruto lembut.

"Tentu."

Keduanya mulai berbaring berdampingan. Saling memeluk mencari kehangatan.

Baru beberapa saat menikmati istirahat mereka, Naruto kini terduduk sambil memandang khawatir pada kekasihnya. Tentu hal ini membuat Sasuke dilanda heran.

"Naruto, ada ap-"

"Sasuke, baru kuingat. Kita bercinta selama beberapa hari ini tanpa menggunakan alat kontrasepsi apapun."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Ba-bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku hamil?"

Sang Alpha tercenung. Bukannya ia tak memikirkan hal ini sejak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Omega. Ia sering berangan-angan jika Naruto menjadi miliknya, Sasuke ingin mengisi perut si pirang dengan benihnya dan menghasilkan anak.

Tapi kenapa Naruto tampak panik hanya karena kemungkinan dia akan hamil setelah mereka bercinta semasa _Heat_? Jangan katakan...

Dengan cepat kedua tangan kekar Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto. Kedua iris matanya kembali berubah menjadi Sharingan. Bahkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ekspresi yang biasa tenang kini terlukis penuh amarah. Geraman sang Alpha terdengar jelas.

Tak pelak membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sasu... Kenapa kau-"

"Kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau tak ingin anak dari hasil cinta kita. Begitu maksudmu, Naruto?!"

Ini berbeda. Nada itu begitu tinggi.

Belum sempat mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke, tubuhnya kembali tertindih di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya terkunci. Sebelum rasa sakit melanda lehernya.

Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

Ia dapat mendengar suaranya yang melengking karena gigitan penuh amarah yang diberikan oleh sang Alpha. Hanya satu hal yang tak ia mengerti, apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu emosi.

"Sa-Sasu... ugh... sakit..."

Ia hanya dapat mengerang menahan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya masih sangatlah sensitif. Namun karena _Heat_ -nya telah selesai, gigitan yang diberikan menjadi rasa sakit, bukan rasa nikmat.

Sang Omega berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tak sedikit pun pemuda berambut raven itu bergeming.

Sebaliknya cengkraman itu semakin erat. Ia yakin akan ada memar bertambah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!"

Sempat tersentak, namun Sasuke tak segera melepaskan gigitan pada lehernya. Saat ini tenaganya masihlah sangat lemah. Naruto tak bisa melawan si pemuda Alpha.

Ia harus memikirkan cara agar Sasuke melepaskan dirinya. Namun belum sempat ia bereaksi, tubuh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bergetar.

Rasa bingung pun menghampiri.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih.

"Jangan..."

Suara _baritone_ itu begitu lirih. Telinganya tak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda stoic tersebut.

"Apa-"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto..."

Meninggalkannya?

Oke, sang Omega semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti."

Namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda di atasnya.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke merengkuhnya perlahan setelah melepaskan cengkraman pada kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya masihlah bergetar. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Ini tak biasa. Naruto tentu menyadari hal itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus menghampiri isi kepalanya.

Kenapa dengan pemuda ini?

Getaran pada tubuh kekar itu tak juga berhenti. Ia tak mengerti, namun rasa kesalnya kian menguap melihat kondisi pasangannya.

Pasangannya...

Ah, andai ia tak melihat situasi yang membingungkan ini, tentunya warna merah merona sudah menghiasi wajah berkulit tan-nya. Dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk merasa malu hanya karena pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya lembut.

Tangannya yang telah terlepas kini membelai punggung lebar dan helaian kelam Sasuke. Meski denyutan perih masih terasa, tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan.

Bisa ia rasakan gelagat pemuda di atasnya yang tengah menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Bagaikan aromaterapi yang dapat menenangkan jiwa dan pikiran.

"Katakan, Sasuke. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Hening melanda selama beberapa saat.

"Naruto... kau... tak akan meninggalkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, pikir Naruto heran.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku... seperti keluargaku?"

Sang Omega terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Seorang diri.

Benar.

Bagi dirinya dan Sasuke, kata itu adalah hal yang menyesakkan bagi mereka. Menjadi sebatang kara dan kehilangan keluarga adalah masa kelam yang tak dapat mereka lupakan. Seberapa hebatnya mereka, rasa kesepian akan tetap ada dalam bayang-bayang.

Dapat ia rasakan Sasuke yang memeluknya semakin erat seolah mencari kenyamanan yang selama ini tak bisa ia dapatkan.

"Meski aku benci mengakuinya, keluarga adalah hal yang dapat membuatku merasa tenang. Dan keinginan terbesarku saat ini hanya ingin membangun keluarga bersamamu."

Itukah yang membuatnya begitu emosi?

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Mengingat percakapan mereka sebelumnya yang membuat Sasuke dilanda rasa takut.

Kini ia mengerti apa yang membuat Alpha-nya diselimuti kekalutan. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Oh, 'Suke. Kau salah menangkap maksudku."

Tangan tan miliknya terus mengusap rambut kelam milik pasangannya. Meski terasa lembab karena keringat, halusnya helaian itu masih terasa.

Perlahan pemuda di atasnya mulai bangkit. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berekspresi gelap. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut. Mengalir lembut di pipi putihnya.

Denyutan sakit terasa di dada Naruto. Tak ia sangka kesalahpahaman ini dapat membuat Sasuke tampak begitu hancur.

Sang Omega mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Bukannya aku tak mau memiliki buah hati denganmu. Aku hanya khawatir..."

Suaranya kian lirih.

Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya begitu takut dan khawatir untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Meski itu dilakukan bersama pemuda yang dicintainya.

Kenapa ia menjadi pengecut? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Padahal Alpha-nya begitu berani dan optimis akan masa depan mereka.

Jika masalah yang dihadapinya dapat diselesaikan dengan _jutsu_ atau cara lain, tentunya tak akan ia merasa takut. Namun membangun keluarga dan menghasilkan anak adalah hal yang berbeda.

"Naruto?"

Iris azure miliknya bertemu dengan iris kelam Sasuke.

Tentu saja. Hanya dengan memandang seperti ini, Sasuke tak akan mengerti ketakutannya. Ia harus berani mengatakannya. Seperti yang telah dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ada banyak hal yang kukhawatirkan. Sama sepertimu."

"Katakan padaku."

Naruto tersenyum.

Benar. Jika Sasuke saja dapat membagi hal yang ditakutinya, kenapa ia tidak?

"Aku khawatir... akan jadi apa diriku jika menjadi orang tua," ujarnya lirih. Jeda sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Apakah aku bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku dibenci oleh anakku sendiri? Atau... bagaimana jika anakku seorang Omega. Aku tak mau buah hati yang kulahirkan merasakan pengalaman yang sama denganku."

Kali ini, dirinyalah yang tak bisa menghentikan air mata mengalir jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Oh, ia tahu hatinya mulai melemah karena rasa khawatir. Meski kini ia dapat menerima kenyataan dirinya telah berhubungan dengan seorang Alpha-sekaligus rival dan sahabatnya, namun tak berarti trauma yang dialami dapat hilang begitu saja.

Dilahirkan sebagai Omega tak sepenuhnya dapat menghasilkan keturunan seorang Alpha juga. Meski persentasenya rendah, kemungkinan ia memiliki keturunan Omega tetaplah ada.

Betapa ia tak ingin anaknya menderita hanya karena dilahirkan sebagai seorang Omega. Ia tidak menyalahkan status Omega, karena itu artinya ia juga menyalahkan status ibunya.

Naruto hanya berharap kejadian yang sama tidak menimpa keturunannya.

Terdengar suara dengusan pelan dari sosok yang menindihnya. Perlahan kelopak tan miliknya terbuka, memandang pada pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Aku tahu kau memang seorang Dobe."

Alis Naruto berkerut antara bingung dan kesal. Namun suara _baritone_ itu terdengar lagi.

"Dan tampaknya kebodohanmu itu juga menular padaku."

Ingin Naruto memaki si Uchiha-Teme ini namun diurungkannya ketika melihat senyuman menenangkan dari si pemuda Alpha.

"Kita bodoh karena mengkhawatirkan hal yang bodoh. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Tak dapat menangkap maksud dari kekasihnya.

Terdengar tawa halus dari pemuda yang ia ketahui sangat jarang tertawa ini. Kecuali tertawa dengan nada sedih, namun tawa ini begitu ringan didengar.

"Saat ini kita begitu khawatir akan masalah yang belum kita hadapi. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan menemukan solusi dari semua hal yang kita takutkan. Kau mengerti?" tanyanya diiringi senyuman lembut. "Jika kita bersama, tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Naruto merasa seperti ditampar. Ia yang selama ini selalu berusaha berpikiran positif kini justru tenggelam dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Ia yang selama ini selalu menyemangati orang-orang yang disayanginya, kini orang yang dicintainyalah melakukan hal itu padanya.

Jika selama ini ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang terbaik seorang diri. Kini ia dapat memantapkannya jika dilakukan berdua dengan sang Alpha.

Membalas dengan senyuman hangat, tangan berwarna tan miliknya menangkup wajah pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha.

Ya, ini adalah wajah yang akan menghiasi perjalanan hidupnya kini hingga mendatang. Jika kekasihnya dapat seyakin ini, ia percaya bahwa mereka akan dapat menjalani segala permasalahan.

Tertawa kecil, Naruto bertanya, "Dari mana kau belajar mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu?"

Sasuke bergumam sambil menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Omega-nya. Menghirup aroma manis yang mulai menghilang, meskipun aroma bercinta mereka masihlah memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan.

"Dari keras kepalamu mungkin."

Naruto mencubit lengan Sasuke gemas.

"Berkacalah, dasar Teme. Kau juga sama keras kepalanya dengan-"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di antara pahanya.

"Sasu-Teme! Kenapa kau-"

"Ah, maaf, Dobe. Aku tahu _Heat_ -mu telah berhenti. Tapi sepertinya ada bagian tubuhku yang masih merindukan hangatnya tubuhmu."

Oh, Naruto dapat merasakan seringaian yang berkembang di bibir tipis si Alpha dilehernya. Ia sendiri tak dapat menahan rona merah yang menjalar pada wajahnya.

Sang Omega kini merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan panas mulai menyentuh bibir lubang kenikmatannya. Desahan halus terpaksa lolos dari belahan bibirnya.

"Nghh... Teme... Tu-"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika kejantanan sang Alpha membenamkan kembali ke dalam bagian tubuh sensitifnya. Desahan panjang memenuhi sudut ruangan.

Tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat yang menjalar. Perlahan Naruto kecil pun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

Rasa panas dan denyutan terasa pada tubuh bawahnya. Nafasnya pun kembali mulai tak beraturan.

"Sshh... Nikmati saja, Dobe."

"Te-Teme mesum!"

Segera digerakkan pinggulnya dan memberikan serangan penuh nikmat tanpa ampun pada sang Omega.

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat respon kekasihnya. Wajah tan itu memerah disertai desahan dan jeritan setiap ia dapat menyentuh titik terdalam Naruto.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memang tak sabar untuk menghasilkan buah hati dengan si pirang. Namun ia mengerti akan ketakutan kekasihnya.

Setidaknya ia akan bersabar untuk sementara ini. Membangun keluarga lengkap dengan seorang anak dapat ditunggunya.

Lagipula persentase kehamilan bagi Omega lelaki sedikit lebih rendah bila dibandingkan dengan wanita. Namun bukan berarti ia akan berhenti untuk menanamkan benihnya pada tubuh Naruto.

Sebaliknya ia bisa menikmati proses pembuatan anak sebanyak yang ia mau dengan kekasihnya. Oh, bukan. Tetapi pendamping hidupnya.

Ah, ia tak sabar menantikan hari-hari dapat menikmati proses ini dimasa mendatang.

"Hh... Ayolah, Dobe. Keluarkan suara seksimu."

Ingin rasanya Naruto menggeram marah namun tak dapat dilakukannya. Hanya teriakan penuh nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Ditambah lagi setiap getaran yang diberikan Sasuke hanya membuat kinerja otaknya kian melambat.

Lebih baik ia menikmatinya dulu untuk saat ini. Akan ia buat perhitungan dengan Sasuke jika sudah selesai.

"Pfft..."

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ditemuinya hari ini, hanya pemuda Omega dari klan Inuzuka ini saja yang berani menertawakan kondisinya. Tak ayal hal ini membuat wajah tampannya semakin tertekuk karena kesal.

Ingin rasanya ia mencekik si _puppy_ ini. Bukannya ia takut karena kehadiranAburame Shino, melainkan karena ia tak mau mendapat 'hadiah' tambahan dari kekasihnya.

Bagaimanapun kedua Omega ini cukup dekat mengingat status mereka yang sama.

Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus.

"Hahahaha... Kau harus liat wajahmu, Sasuke! Pipimu sampai lebam begitu."

Sasuke berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresinya sepasif mungkin. Meskipun auranya berkata lain.

Iris oniks miliknya memandang pada kekasihnya yang hanya membuang muka kesal tak mempedulikan dirinya yang terus diejek oleh Kiba.

Ya, pipinya lebam karena dipukul 'sayang' oleh Naruto usai mereka bercinta kemarin. Setelah tertidur karena lelah, pemuda pirang itu langsung melontarkan bogem mentah padanya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sepertinya ia akan berpikir ulang untuk bercinta dengan Omega-nya hingga hampir pingsan. Sasuke sendiri pun bingung mengapa libidonya sulit sekali dikendalikan meski ia sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan benihnya.

Seingatnya ia tidak semesum ini. Atau mungkin sudah sejak dulu ia memang mesum?

Entahlah. Sementara ini ia akan bersabar untuk tidak memaksakan nafsunya pada si pirang. Jujur saja ia tidak ingin merasakan pukulan itu lagi.

"Hei, Naruto, memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba meski diselingi kekehan kecil.

Kedua Omega tersebut berjalan di depan beberapa langkah menjauh dari Alpha mereka. Ini pembicaraan antar Omega dimana pasangan mereka tak boleh mengetahuinya.

Sesungguhnya Kiba ingin sekali menghajar Sasuke ketika dari jarak jauh ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh keduanya yang menyatu. Menandakan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto telah menjadi pasangan Alpha-Omega yang terikat.

Jelas ia tidak menyutujui hal tersebut mengingat bagaimana reputasi Sasuke sebelum ini. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak berhak atas keputusan Naruto yang menerima Sasuke sebagai pasangannya, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa begitu saja menerima sosok pemuda Uchiha itu berada didekat sahabatnya.

Sayangnya amarahnya meluap melihat kondisi Sasuke yang mengenaskan ditambah ekspresi kesal Naruto.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuatmu memberikan hadiah mengerikan itu pada Alpha barumu."

Meski ada semburat kemerahan dipipi, Naruto tak juga merubah ekspresi kesalnya. Ia mendengus.

"Teme mesum itu benar-benar tidak mengerti batasan. Rasanya satu pukulan saja tak cukup mengingat dirinya yang tak bisa menahan diri."

Kiba menganggukam kepalanya mengerti sambil menyeringai.

Ya, ia bisa membayangkan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke pada sahabat Omega-nya. Ia terkikik geli mengingat kekasihnya juga pernah berada diposisi yang sama.

Mengingat bahwa kedua Alpha dari klan Uchiha dan Aburame tersebut sangatlah tenang, tak pernah disangka bahwa keduanya memiliki nafsu birahi tinggi pada pasangannya. Mungkin benar bahwa kita tak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja.

"Hehehe... Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi itu hanya awalnya. Kau masih harus menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti itu hingga akhir hidupmu."

Wajah Naruto jadi sedikit pucat. Tak bisa ia bayangkan setiap kali dirinya selesai mengalami _Heat_ , Sasuke akan tetap menggempurnya tanpa ampun.

"Ma-maksudmu... Dia akan terus melakukan itu meski _Heat_ -ku selesai?"

"Oh ya, tentu. Bahkan jika senggang, ia akan melakukannya padamu setiap hari atau beberapa kali sehari."

Kepala berambut pirang Naruto langsung tertunduk lesu. Baru membayangkannya saja tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah.

"Ini gila," desahnya. "Bagaimana caramu mengatasi itu, Kiba?"

Kiba menyeringai.

"Nikmati saja."

Heh?

Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka kemesuman dari Alpha pecinta anjing ini dapat menular pada sahabatnya.

"Kurasa otakmu sudah tertular virus mesum dari Shino."

Segera kepalanya mendapat tamparan dari pemuda dengan tato segitiga dipipinya.

"Sembarangan kau. Jangan menangkap bagian intimnya saja, bodoh. Tapi juga setelahnya."

Alis pirang itu mengkerut bingung tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba berdecak malas.

"Bagaimana sikapnya saat kau mengalami _Heat_ atau setelah bercinta?"

Naruto mengingat beberapa hari lalu. Dimana Alpha-nya begitu perhatian padanya. Baik saat dirinya mengalami _Heat_ atau setelah berhubungan intim.

Sasuke memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisi dan segalanya yang ia butuhkan tanpa lelah. Bahkan pemuda berambut raven itu sampai rela tergesa-gesa berbelanja untuk memenuhi lemari pendinginnya dengan makanan.

Bahkan dirinya yang kelelahan juga dimanja sedemikian rupa. Kebutuhan apapun segera dikabulkan oleh sang Alpha.

Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa Alpha-lah yang menjaga semua kebutuhan Omega-nya, dan ia sempat tak percaya mengingat sifat dasar para Alpha adalah arogansinya. Namun saat melihat perlakuan Sasuke padanya, ia percaya bahwa itu benar.

"Ya-yaah... Dia memang memenuhi semua kebutuhanku tanpa lelah atau mengeluh."

"Lihat? Yang kukatakan benar 'kan? Dalam hubungan Alpha-Omega yang ditakdirkan ini, bukan Alpha yang memegang kendali tapi sebaliknya."

Ah, benar juga. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menerima takdirnya bersama Sasuke, Kiba memang berkata seperti itu. Ia pikir sahabatnya ini hanya bercanda, ternyata benar adanya.

"Kau harus tahu, Naruto. Bagi mereka para Alpha yang memiliki ikatan sejati dengan Omega-nya sangat mengutamakan kebutuhan dan keinginan pasangannya. Mereka akan menjaga dan melindungi kita meski nyawa taruhannya. Kita para Omega adalah sumber hidup para Alpha. Karena itu mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Baru ini ia mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tunggu, Kiba. Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba tersenyum tipis.

Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia yang ia ungkapkan seorang diri. Tak seorang pun ia beritahu akan analisanya ini mengingat tak ada pasangan Alpha-Omega berjodoh lain selain dirinya. Bahkan pada Tsunade sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin menakutimu, tapi ini kesimpulan yang kudapat sejak aku terikat dengan Shino. Kalau kau terluka atau mati, pasanganmu akan menggila dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya."

"Kau... bercanda 'kan?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti rasa bingung sahabatnya. Tapi ia sendiri pernah mengalami kondisi dimana jiwa Shino menjadi tak stabil dan penuh amarah hingga menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya ketika dirinya terluka parah dalam misi.

Hal itu cukup mengerikan. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya menjadi gila dan membimbing Shino menuju kematian hanya karena dirinya terluka.

"Naruto, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Sasuke adalah Alpha yang sangat kuat. Jika kau terluka atau sekarat, maka jiwanya akan tidak stabil. Apa kau mau melihat dirinya menghancurkan apapun disekitarnya hingga menuntunnya menuju kematian?"

Si Omega pirang tercenung mendengarnya. Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa sahabatnya terluka parah dan Shino pun menyusul pasangannya dirawat di rumah sakit karena membunuh dan menghancurkan apapun dengan membabi-buta.

Naruto jadi teringat ketika dirinya menjalankan misi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis Beta itu bercerita bagaimana Sasuke hilang kendali membunuh musuh-musuh mereka tanpa ampun seolah pemuda Uchiha itu dirasuki iblis.

Si pirang menelan salivanya perlahan. Ia tak menyangka jika terjadi sesuatu padanya akan berpengaruh besar pada sang kekasih.

Ini adalah ikatan yang berbahaya.

"Ku-kurasa aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Kiba. Sasuke pernah hilang kendali saat kami menjalani misi terakhir dimana aku terluka. Padahal kami belum terikat."

Kiba menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan soal sudah terikat atau belum, Naruto. Tapi karena memang kita ditakdirkan berpasangan dengan mereka."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tak menyangka hubungannya ini begitu mengerikan. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, ia takut dunia akan hancur hanya karena amarah Sasuke. Dan akan disusul dengan kematiannya karena seluruh shinobi dari berbagai negara akan menghentikan bahkan membunuh jika perlu agar tercipta kedamaian.

Ia merinding membayangkan hal tersebut. Sepertinya nilai hidupnya semakin tinggi dan membuat beban yang ditanggung semakin berat.

"Bukan berarti hal itu tidak berlaku pada kita para Omega. Karena bagiku saat ini, Shino juga sosok yang paling berharga bagiku."

Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya.

Diam sesaat sebelum Naruto membalas dengan seringaian lebar yang sama.

"Kau benar."

Kepalanya menoleh untuk memandang pada kekasihnya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Shino. Bibirnya tersenyum memperhatikan sang Alpha.

Ia kembali memandang ke depannya dengan langkah ringan.

"Kurasa aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Lebih baik kunikmati saja perjalanan hidupku dengannya."

Kiba terkekeh geli.

"Ya, ya, bersabarlah dengan rasa sakit pada tubuh bawahmu setiap harinya nanti."

Kali ini Kiba mendapat tamparan telak di belakang kepalanya oleh Naruto. Pembalasan dendam.

*

*

*

End? Yes or no?

*

*

*

Halo, gays...

Maaf nunggu lama bg yg nunggu. Knp gw lama bgt update krn skrg gw pindah ke wattpad. Kalo mau liat fict gw lbh cpt update silahkan follow akun gw di wattpad "akaneko13" yaa...

Chap dpn kayaknya terakhir sih... dan gw mw bikin fict baru haha...

Btw, gw mw nanya, misalnya gw bikin Light Novel kira2 ada yg tertarik ga?

Oiya, da yg maen Mobile Legends Bang Bang dan Mobile Arena? Kalo kalian maen, yuk mabar. Bs add ID gw "Fujoshinting" di Mobile Legends dan "AkanekoFujo" di Mobile Arena...

Thanks for Reading


	7. Chapter 7 (end)

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sudah beberapa menit ia duduk di atas sofa empuk tak juga meredakan rasa lelah.

Mengusap perut yang membesar karena usia kandungan kian tua, dirinya mudah lelah hanya melakukan hal kecil. Berjalan pun membuat energinya terkuras.

Chakra Kurama tak membantu pemulihan lelahnya. Karena chakra sang rubah telah digunakan setiap hari untuk melindungi jabang bayi dalam perut kandungan.

Dikatakan Tsunade bahwa calon bayi kali ini sangat rentan dibandingkan kehamilan sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ukurannya yang sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan dulu.

Sang pemuda pirang tersenyum kecil melihat sosok mungil di sampingnya yang tertidur pulas-putra pertamanya, Menma. Tangan tan membelai sayang rambut hitam jabrik sang buah hati.

Meski baru berumur lima tahun, Menma sangatlah cerdas. Genetik khas klan Uchiha.

Masih belum diketahui status sang anak sulung, ia dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu. Apapun status yang disandang, sebagai orang tua akan selalu mencintai buah hatinya.

*

*

*

Love vs Instinct

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuNaru, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Ninja-verse, child abuse, discrimination, soulmate bounding, rape

*

*

*

For Fujodanshi Independence Day #8

*

*

*

Memori berpindah.

Sudah berjalan delapan tahun dirinya bersanding dengan sang Alpha. Kehidupannya penuh akan petualangan.

Bukan dalam konteks bertarung tentunya, meskipun peristiwa itu tak luput hadir. Namun lebih kepada perjalanan hidup bersama dengan sosok Alpha yang kini adalah suaminya.

Tak peduli akan mitos kebahagiaan yang hilang setiap kali menghela nafas berat, senyuman tipis tersungging kemudian.

"Menikahlah denganku, Dobe."

Menginjak umur delapan belas, Sasuke langsung melamarnya walau tak romantis. Meski sudah terbiasa akan sikap sang Alpha menunjukkan afeksi cinta, baik menyentuh hingga bercinta, namun kian intens setelah janji terucap di depan altar.

Teriakan 'Teme mesum!' sering dilontarkan, tak membuat libido sang suami mudah terpuaskan. Sebaliknya semakin gencar. Jika dulu hanya sekali dalam beberapa hari, kini harus dihadapi setiap hari.

Berujung membuat Sasuke menitikkan air mata haru mengetahui benihnya telah tertanam dalam perut si pirang. Tak henti-henti sang Alpha mengecup wajahnya.

Begitu kuat keinginan Sasuke membangun keluarga membuat Naruto luluh.

Setelahnya, pemuda berambut raven tersebut harus menghindar segala benda yang dilempar Naruto saat marah. Maklum _mood swing_ , alasan si pirang.

Meski terkadang harus tidur di sofa karena amukan Naruto, mencari makanan aneh yang diminta pada pukul tiga pagi, atau tidak mendapat jatah bercinta selama seminggu, Sasuke tetap gigih menuruti sang Omega. Demi jabang bayi, itulah jalan ninjanya.

Tertular motivasi Naruto sepertinya.

"Naruto sedang mengandung anakku. Kuyakin anak kami akan sangat kuat. Perpaduan kami akan jadi yang terbaik. Bukankah Naruto semakin seksi saat hamil? Terutama saat ia berada dibawahku-"

"Kubunuh kau, Teme!!!"

Alpha Uchiha itu menjadi aktif bicara dan sering kali memamerkan si pirang yang tengah hamil pada teman sejawatnya. Ada yang menanggapi bosan hingga terbakar motivasi, terutama pasangan Shino-Kiba.

Dan tepat dua bulan sebelum Naruto melahirkan Menma, Shino berbangga diri menyatakan Kiba telah mengandung benihnya. Para Omega yang tengah hamil jengah dengan sikap Alpha mereka, kekanakan.

Kehamilan bukan hal untuk bersaing. Sering kali Alpha dari Uchiha dan Aburame mendapat hukuman dari pasangannya, tidur di sofa selama tiga hari. sayangnya tak jera.

Hari kelahiran Menma, Sasuke panik bukan main. Kontraksi pra-melahirkan melemahkan tubuh Omega-nya.

Beruntung segel _shunshin_ sudah terpasang di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Berteriak bagai dirasuk setan, Sasuke memanggil seluruh staf medis. Tsunade sampai harus turun tangan untuk menghajar wajah tampannya.

Sempat bertengkar karena proses melahirkan dengan operasi _caesar_. Meski Sasuke sudah diberitahu bahwa cara melahirkan bagi Omega lelaki hanya satu cara tersebut, jiwa Alpha-nya tetap bergolak marah karena perut pasangannya akan dirobek.

"Baiklah. Lakukan semaumu, Uchiha. Dan Naruto akan mati dalam hitungan menit."

Ancaman Tsunade sempat membuat jiwa Alpha-nya semakin diselimuti amarah. Sharingan tak luput mengancam Alpha wanita di depannya. Tapi kalimat 'Naruto akan mati' mengembalikan logika.

Berusaha menenangkan diri, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunggu di depan ruang bersalin. Tangannya basah akan keringat. Rasa cemas kian berkembang.

Desahan lega lepas mendengar teriakan keras khas bayi. Meski dimaki Tsunade dan tim medis lain, ia tetap menyeruak masuk.

Disana, di atas ranjang bersalin, makhluk paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Pasangan sejatinya begitu berkilauan meski wajah penuh peluh dan ekspresi lelah.

Degupan jantung bertalu dalam dada tak pernah sedikitpun berkurang setiap melihat Naruto. Meski dulu selalu mengutuk hidup, sosok Omega di depannya menjadi hadiah paling ia syukuri.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Mengecup puncak kepala pirang haru, sang Alpha menangis. Aroma manis Omega-nya sangat harum.

Menggesekkan hidung pada leher Sasuke menghirup aroma Alpha memberi rasa nyaman. Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"Akan kalian beri nama apa?"

Sakura meletakkan bayi terbungkus selimut rapi dalam gendongan Naruto. Pertama kalinya pasangan tersebut mencium aroma segar dari si bayi.

Helaian rambut kelam, persis Sasuke. Namun kulit tan serta tiga garis di tiap sisi pipi menyerupai Naruto. Sangat indah, ditambah iris biru menghiasi bola mata bayi mereka.

"Menma. Namanya Uchiha Menma."

Nama ditetapkan. Meski berbeda warna rambut, hampir keseluruhan sangat mirip dengan sang Omega pirang.

Naruto mengecup helaian hitam buah hatinya. Diikuti Sasuke. Keduanya berharap baik bagi masa depan Menma kelak.

Paska Naruto melahirkan sempat membuat Kiba panik. Ia takut kelahirannya berbeda dengan sahabat sesama Omega tersebut.

Bagaimanapun ia tak memiliki chakra Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan cepat. Perutnya akan dibelah untuk mengeluarkan calon bayinya dan Shino.

Beruntung Alpha Aburame tersebut dapat menenangkan pasangannya. Ditambah Naruto yang meyakinkan sang sahabat. Berharap semua berjalan lancar.

Kembali kedua Alpha dari klan berbeda bertengkar bak bocah. Memamerkan pasangan dan buah hati mereka.

Bosan memberikan hukuman, para Omega memilih menyingkir. Lebih baik mengurus bayi-bayi mereka dibandingkan ego para Alpha.

Mengingat perjalanan hidupnya sejak kelahiran Menma membuatnya semakin lelah. Perlahan iris sebiru langit bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

Berharap suaminya segera kembali dari misi. Yang terpenting agar selamat dengan utuh.

"Ugh..."

Erangan pelan terdengar. Rasa mulas menghampiri perut. Oh, ia bukan mau buang air. Sudah jelas ini kontraksi.

Iris biru melihat sekeliling. Di dalam kamar rupanya. Ruangan tampak gelap. Masih malam.

Lagi, rasa mulas dan sakit menghampiri. Kali ini sampai harus mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya.

Ia menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Naruto?"

Menoleh pada sang suami. Rambut kelamnya sedikit berantakan. Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya kini terbangun.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, 'Suke. Tapi... kurasa kau harus mengantarku ke rumah sakit."

Senyuman tersungging. Ia merasa tak enak membangunkan suaminya yang lelah. Ditambah harus mengantarnya pada dini hari begini.

Sang Alpha segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Tak peduli penampilan sekarang.

"Sudah saatnya?"

"Mungkin."

Meringis pelan karena kontraksi, Sasuke segera membopong Omega-nya. Dalam sekejap menggunakan _shunshin_ sudah berada di Rumah Sakit.

Tak berubah seperti dulu, ia berteriak sedikit panik. Membangunkan seluruh staf medis. Meski sedikit malu dengan tingkah suami, Naruto memilih fokus pada perutnya.

Segera tubuhnya sudah berada di atas ranjang ruang bersalin. Dua perawat menyiapkan peralatan.

"Jangan... lupakan Menma, 'Suke... ugh..."

"Aku segera kembali membawa Menma. Bertahanlah."

Mengecup puncak kepala helaian pirang Omega-nya, Sasuke segera menghilang. Kembali ke rumah untuk membawa si calon kakak.

Sesungguhnya tak tega membangunkan sang anak yang tertidur pulas. Ini masih pukul tiga dini hari.

Tapi Sasuke hapal tabiat sang anak. Bisa marah Menma jika ditinggal dan tidak segera melihat calon adik yang akan lahir.

Setidaknya tidak butuh waktu lama membujuk Menma untuk ikut ke rumah sakit. Memastikan sudah rapi, dalam sekejap sudah berada di ruang tunggu bersalin.

Sayangnya hingga fajar menyingsing ruangan Naruto berada masih tertutup rapat. Kesabaran Menma kian menipis.

"Papa, dimana adik Menma?"

Mengusap kepala sang anak, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia juga ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Bersabarlah, Menma. Tsunade-sama sedang membawa adikmu ke dunia."

"Tapi... sampai kapan?"

Memeluk erat tubuh mungil Menma dalam diam, memberi isyarat bahwa mereka hanya dapat menunggu. Kepalan tangan kecil menggenggam erat bajunya.

Tak butuh lama bagi mereka mendengar suara yang dinanti. Tangisan bayi pecah di dalam ruangan.

Kedua iris berbeda warna saling pandang. Menggendong sang buah hati, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Merasakan Menma melonjak riang tak sabar melihat rupa adik baru.

Uchiha bukan orang sabar. Hampir mereka mendobrak pintu sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Tsunade dengan jubah lengkap operasi. Jemari lentik membuka masker wajah. Sedikit darah nampak disana.

Belum buka suara, mantan Hokage cantik tersebut sudah memotong lebih dulu.

"Sebelumnya, kau harus tenang, Uchiha."

Alis gelap terangkat, gestur bingung.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Gemuruh dada tak enak mendengar nada sang kepala rumah sakit itu. Khawatir mengonsumsi hatinya.

'Kumohon jangan terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto.'

Berdoa pada dewa meski ia bukan seorang agamis. Ia tak bisa kehilangan pasangan jiwanya.

Tak bisa.

Atau ia akan menggila.

Dehaman pelan dari sang Alpha wanita.

"Naruto... dia..."

Kalimat menggantung. Semua aliran darah dalam tubuh seolah berhenti meski detak jantung memompa cepat.

 _'Tidak.'_

Wajahnya memucat.

Tak peduli lagi, pria Alpha itu merangsek masuk. Anak sulung masih digendong erat.

Disana tubuh pasangannya berbaring. Wajahnya begitu damai. Iris biru bersembunyi tenang dibalik kelopak mata.

Langkahnya terasa berat. Tubuh tegapnya bergeming. Semua syaraf membeku.

"Papa?"

Suara Menma memanggil tak menyentuh gendang telinganya.

"Naru... to..."

Suara parau dari bisikan lirih. Tak terjangkau pendengaran.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Iris kelam fokus memandang sang pujaan terbujur di atas ranjang.

"Papa, apakah Tou-chan tertidur?"

Lagi suara sang anak tak mencapai pendengaran.

Langkah pelan nan berat diambil. Gemetar tubuh kian terasa. Detak jantung ingin berhenti. Tak sadar secara perlahan menurunkan Menma dari gendongannya.

"Tidak... Naru... NARUTOOO!!!"

Teriakan pilu menggema dalam ruangan.

Sosok tegap itu kini lunglai. Tak sanggup mengambil langkah lebih jauh.

Pandangan mulai mengabur. Dunianya seolah berputar.

Sosok dicintainya telah-

"Teme... kau berisik..."

He?

Wajah sang Omega berkerut kesal meski mata tetap terpejam.

"Pfft..."

Dengusan geli terdengar dari arah belakang. Melirik dari ekor matanya, disana Tsunade menutup mulut menahan tawa yang akan pecah.

"Huhuhuhu... Seharusnya kau bercermin, Uchiha. Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu begitu."

Tung-apa?

Ini semua hanya lelucon si nenek tua?

Sharingan menyala murka pada si Alpha wanita. Rasanya ia ingin merobek bibir delima si nenek.

Ini memalukan.

"Kau pikir ini lucu hah, nenek tua?"

Nenek tua mendengus geli.

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menahan tawa."

Geraman kesal terdengar.

Brengsek, pikirnya. Ia si Uchiha dipermainkan dengan mudah. Menerjang dan membelah tubuh seksi wanita itu akan mudah jika saja tangan mungil Menma tidak mencengkeram celananya.

"Kau yang menyimpulkan sendiri sebelum aku selesai bicara. Rasakan itu, bocah."

Wanita pirang itu sudah berbalik badan. Mencoba menerjang dari belakang, tarikan dari Menma membuat niatnya batal.

Menelan kekesalan, Sasuke memutuskan kembali fokus pada Naruto. Menggandeng tangan mungil Menma menuju pasangannya yang kini tampak lelah.

Proses penyembuhan sepertinya. Meski dengan operasi caesar, lelah masih tampak di wajah sang Omega.

Memori berulang. Paska melahirkan selalu membuat Naruto begitu menyilaukan. Degup jantung penuh adrenalin berubah irama penuh haru.

Ia mengecup helaian pirang jabrik penuh kelembutan. Menyampaikan betapa bersyukur dirinya tak kehilangan terkasih.

"Naruto..."

Telapak tangan mengusap wajah berhias tiga garis di pipi tan. Naruto baik-baik saja, mantra dalam pikiran terucap berulang kali.

"Kau membuat gaduh, 'Suke..."

"Bercanda seperti ini saja bisa membuatku mati berdiri, Dobe. Jangan protes."

Naruto mengerti. Mereka tak dapat hidup tanpa satu dan lainnya. Mereka terikat tak dapat dipisahkan.

Sasuke bisa menggila tanpa Naruto. Bukan berarti fakta itu tak berlaku baginya. Ikatan berbahaya bagai kutukan namun membahagiakan.

Keheningan ini begitu nyaman, sebelum suara kekanakan memecah.

"Dimana adik Menma?"

Tersadar dari trans, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari aroma manis Naruto. Irisnya yang kembali kelam menyisir ruangan. Tak menemukan buah hati barunya.

Alis mengerut.

Kembali suaranya teredam. Didahului sang Alpha wanita menyebalkan. Meski Tsunade sudah membantu melahirkan anak kedua dan menolong pasangannya.

"Ralat itu, bocah. Bukan hanya adik, tapi adik-adikmu."

Kedua iris berbeda warna dari sang papa dan anak terbelalak kejut. Disana, didalam gendongan Tsunade dan seorang perawat lain terdapat dua sosok mungil terbungkus selimut.

Ia terkesiap tak percaya. Anak keduanya... tidak, tapi anak kedua dan ketiganya...

"Kembar?"

Bibir merah sang mantan Hokage menukik penuh seringai. Dibawa sang bayi pada keluarga kecil di depannya.

Satu bayi ditangan. Helaian rambut tipis berwarna pirang mengintip dari balik selimut. Sedangkan bayi lain dengan helaian kelam berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Meski susah payah menggendongnya.

Kedua bayi mungil itu menggeliat lucu. Pipi tembam berhias dua garis menyerupai sang Omega.

Kedua orang tua menanti sabar bayi-bayi menggemaskan menunjukkan sinar matanya. Disana, dua pasang kelereng seindah langit di musim panas tampak berkilau.

"Ooh... Mirip Tou-chan!"

Seruan Menma riang melihat adiknya yang berada digendongan Sasuke. Dalam pikiran sang Alpha menyetujui. Bayi dalam pelukannya begitu mirip Naruto.

Menghirup aroma bayi yang segar memuaskan jiwa Alpha-nya. Si kembar begitu indah dan sehat dalam kondisi sempurna.

Bangga akan kemampuan Naruto yang dapat melahirkan si kembar.

"Yang kau gendong adalah bayi lelaki. Sedangkan yang ada pada Naruto adalah perempuan. Akan kalian beri nama apa?"

Wanita yang selalu awet muda itu penasaran dengan nama pemberian orang tua mereka.

"Boruto. Namanya Uchiha Boruto."

Tangan besar mengelus pipi mungil bayi lelaki dalam gendongan. Cocok bukan? Karena bayi ini begitu mirip dengan Naruto.

"Dan Uchiha Himawari."

Naruto menambahkan. Sirat mata memandang sayang pada si kembar. Kedua buah hati baru mereka akan bersinar dimasa mendatang.

Gumaman setuju dari Sasuke. Racauan semangat Menma membuat senyum hangat berkembang diwajah orang tuanya. Uchiha muda tak sabar merawat adik-adiknya nanti.

Mendekat, ia mengecup rona bibir sang Omega. Meresapi lembut dan manisnya. Tak malu meski anak sulung memandang jijik.

Memejam mata ketika air mata meleleh hangat dipipi putih. Berapa kalipun Sasuke tak bisa menahannya. Anugerah yang diberikan terlalu berlebih membuat hati selalu diselubung haru.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Sudah berkali-kali mendengar kalimat itu, selalu membuat hati Naruto melambung bahagia. Perasaan Sasuke tersampaikan penuh haru.

Lidah kemerahan menjilat sepanjang rahang sang Alpha. Menunjukkan afeksi dan isyarat mengerti.

Tenggorokan mengeluarkan fibrasi geraman. Menerima tindakan sang Omega.

Dirinya tak sabar membawa pulang keluarga kecilnya. Ingin menikmati setiap detik yang akan datang. Bersama Naruto serta ketiga buah hati ke tempat mereka bernaung.

Tiga hari diperlukan untuk penyembuhan sang Omega sebelum dapat memboyong pulang. Ia akan bersabar sebelum dapat menggagahi si pirang lagi.

Baru mendapat si kembar tak membuat pikiran Sasuke melalang buana. Membayangkan Naruto kembali terisi benihnya. Banyak musim akan terlewati sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Tak kapok dirinya meski harus sering mendapat perlakuan kejam dari suami. Tidur di sofa? Dilempar benda tumpul hingga tajam? Tidak mendapat jatah berhubungan intim? Atau jam tidurnya terganggu? Itu bisa diterima.

Naruto menjadi bersinar saat mengandung. Sepertinya pemandangan yang menjadi favorit meski sudah terekam jelas dalam memori.

Oh, ia tak sabar menikmatinya dan-

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku hamil, Teme."

Hening.

Menengok cepat.

"Hah?"

Dua iris berbeda saling pandang. Pemilik iris biru menyorot tajam.

"Kau dengar aku."

Terkesiap.

"Tapi, Naruto-"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kalau kau mau, buatlah dirimu sendiri hamil."

Bibir mengatup tak lagi membalas.

Dengusan sebal terdengar.

Naruto dapat membaca ekspresi sang Alpha. Pria berambut kelam itu tak akan berhenti mengisi perutnya dengan benih.

Cukup dua kali ia mengalaminya. Ia lelah dengan perut keram, _mood swing_ , dan berteriak murka pada suami. Meski ia tahu Sasuke menikmatinya.

"Baiklah."

Suara lesu. Naruto tersenyum maklum. Bibir tipis menekuk dikecup cepat.

"Nikmati saja yang ada saat ini, oke?"

"Eeww..."

Tak digubris dengusan jijik dari si sulung. Sang Alpha membalas dengan ciuman dalam.

Yah... mungkin waktu berdua dengan Naruto berlipat jika anak-anak mereka beranjak dewasa. Tak ada lagi gangguan dari tangisan bayi atau anak kecil ketika mereka bersenggama.

Sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Dua belas tahun kemudian...

"Naruto..."

Suara _baritone_ memecah hening. Hidung mancung tertanam dalam ceruk leher tan. Aroma manis menguar memabukkan.

Lengan porselen memeluk pinggang ramping. Menggesek tonjolan berbalut celana di antara bongkahan empuk bokong.

"Nghh... Sasu... aku sedang memasak."

Desahan memohon ragu. Tangan memegang spatula hampir terlepas. Gemetar lemas dalam friksi sensual.

Cumbuan basah menyelimuti leher. Warna kemerahan berbekas. Ciptakan alunan nada dalam desahan.

Tak sabar benamkan penis dalam lubang nikmat. Dan bercinta hingga-

Syuut.

Kunai menancap dinding. Beruntung tubuh dapat menghindar. Kedua kepala menengok cepat pada sumber.

"Papa, berhentilah lakukan pelecehan pada Tou-chan. Kau merusak pemandangan. Terutama selangkanganmu."

Tangan kanan menutup mata. Tak ingin lihat organ vital si papa yang menantang dibalik celana.

"Menma! Sudah kukatakan jangan melempar kunai di dalam rumah!"

Teriakan kesal Naruto tak meyakinkan karena warna merah membakar kulit wajah. Mendecih sebal oleh interupsi si sulung, Sasuke menggaruk kepala.

"Kalian beruntung hanya aku yang melihat. Aku tak mau mata adik-adikku ternodai."

Segera si Uchiha muda sulung beranjak pergi.

Semenjak memiliki si kembar, Menma sangatlah protektif. Pemuda Alpha itu menjaga adik-adiknya penuh perhatian.

Alasan utama agar tidak merusak pemandangan saat sang papa lakukan pelecehan pada ayah mereka. Remaja yang kini menjadi Anbu ingin si kembar tetap inosen. Meski salah satunya sudah tidak lagi.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Teme."

"Hn."

Kembali melanjutkan masakan yang tertunda. Sebelum punggungnya menabrak dada bidang kekar dan ciuman basah menggema.

Lenguhan teredam paksa. Saliva mengintip dari sudut bibir. Meleleh pelan kedagu.

Tubuh kian panas ditambah nafas tak teratur. Kaki mulai goyah bagai _jelly_.

"Tou-chan, aku lap-"

Kalimat terputus.

Oh, sial.

 _Poof_.

Segera Sasuke menghilang.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan si kembar Alpha, Boruto- terpaku. Wajah keduanya memerah. Rasa malu dan marah bercampur. Tak tahu yang mana lebih dominan.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Tou-chan dan Boru-nii? Kenapa kalian diam dengan wajah merona?"

Si bungsu Omega, Himawari menatap bingung. Tangan besar mengusap rambut kelamnya.

"Beruntung kau tidak melihatnya."

Menma menghela lega si bungsu tak terkontaminasi. Berharap Himawari akan tetap seperti ini, walau mustahil.

"Tou-chan, sepertinya makan malam kita gosong."

Kalimat si bungsu memecah keheningan.

"Waaaaa... aku lupaaaa..."

"Makan malamkuuuu!!"

Kedua Uchiha muda memandang syok.

"TEEEMMMEEEEEE!!!"

"PAPAAAAAAA!!!"

Kepala si gadis Omega meneleng bingung. Kenapa papa mereka yang disalahkan?

Sementara sang kepala keluarga terpaksa menenangkan 'adik' kecilnya di dalam kamar mandi. Butuh waktu lama jika tidak dibantu suaminya.

Oh ya, sekarang ia mengerti alasan Naruto tak ingin menambah anak. Harapannya pupus sudah. Karena waktu bersamanya terus terganggu oleh kedua Alpha muda Uchiha.

Menghela nafas.

"Seperti kata Naruto, nikmati saja."

THE END

Akhirnya tamat juga.

Okaaay next lanjut ke SasuNaru bartender. One shot aja paling bikinnya. Ena2 udah pasti. Wkwkwkwk

Makasih buat semua pembaca yg udah baca. Ngikutin ff ini dr awal sampai akhir. Udah support, komen, fave follow dll.

Silahkan follow akun wattpad aku di @akaneko13 untuk update terbaru.


End file.
